School Show Down
by marsfire2242
Summary: Seventh year leads to discovering that not everything is as it was in the years before. When a trip to a muggle school shows then seventh and sixth years that not everything is black and white.
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: sorry to say but I own nothing other then anything that doesn't belong to J.K. Rowling!! The difference is her work is published and mine is here!

**School Showdown**

Hello

By Evanescence

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

Summer was always my favorite holiday. The one season a year I could see my sister Marz. Sure Marz was an odd name for a girl but then that was fine with me I loved her to death. My name is Hermione Granger. My sister and I are as different as night is to day.

Marz and I have one thing in common we love to sing and were in a band at one time. There were a few of us there was Marz, Ikris, Jarral, Acid, and Kedrel. Marz and I were the lead singers well more Marz then me. But near seven years ago I had to leave the band because we found out I was a witch. Marz is a little scared of me but she won't show it because she hates any from of weakness.

This year at my school I was made head girl. This means that I am in charge of making sure the school runs smoothly. One thing good about this year is the sixth and seventh years are going on a trip to one of our sister schools we just don't know what one yet. I don't care where we go just as long as Draco Malfoy doesn't have to come.

Malfoy and I have hated each other from the get go. I also hope he isn't the head boy. I know that Ron or Harry isn't they told me so themselves. Malfoy is the most insensitive person on earth other then his father and you-know-who. I think Malfoy does have a heart but he just hides it to protect himself from something or someone.

Harry and Ron are my two best friends in the world other then Daylayn. Harry is the only survivor of an attack on his home back when he was a baby because of this he was forced to live with his aunt and uncle who hate him.

Harry looks just like his dad did but only with his mother's eyes. Harry was about six foot with unruly black hair. He wasn't thin but he wasn't fat he was built. Not that I would ever date him but many of the girls here would and have. If you couldn't tell I'm still at school for the last day until summer holidays.

Ron is just the opposite of Harry family wise. In looks they looked just like brothers only Ron is a bit taller then Harry and not as built. Ron has his family trait flaming red hair and green eyes. Everyone now a day has green eyes or so it seams. Well not everyone just all the people I hangout with.

Now this Daylayn I mentioned earlier he was my best friend at my old school just like he is Marz best friend as well. He goes to my old school Helamtion Hills high. Day is over six foot tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is perfectly built and is the school player. He was a great singer but he just refused to join the band that was fine with everyone.

Okay now that I told you about my friends a little about me. I'm just over five foot. Really thin a lot from missing meals to sit and read. I have the best grades in school. I have chocolate brown hair that falls to the middle of my back but its vary frizzy so it doesn't look that good. I have brown eyes that look just like my hair. If you ever want to find me out of class I'm reading in the library or patrolling the halls most of the time its with Malfoy Gags.

'Herms it's dinner time and if we don't go I think Ron is going to end up eating to chair he is sitting on or even himself!' Ron always thought with his stomach but I think it's a male thing I will never get.

'Alright Harry I'm on my way!' I had to yell because Lavender had her music up as high as it could go which actually made it hard for me to hear Harry in the first place. The poor boy couldn't come in to my dorms to get me where as I could go in his.

Slowly I pushed myself off my bed to go to dinner. All I really wanted to do was read this book Marz sent me it was about this boy who was beaten by his mother while his brothers were loved it was called a **Child Called It. **Its based on a true story and the man that wrote it lived it. There were many times I had to stop to cry. It reminded me of Marz.

I dropped my book on my bed and ran down stairs to find Harry sitting in his chair looking petrified. I turned to find Ron staring at Harry and drooling. And I don't mean little drops it was gross. 'Ron come on lets go eat and stop staring at Harry like your going to eat him.' Ron flew off his seat and ran to the door. Who ever said that Ron was slow didn't know him when it came to food. I looked at Harry and he shrugged at me before we left.

'Herms what were you reading that you were so engrossed in?' Harry asked I know he doesn't always like the fact I read so much but he has gotten used to it.

'It was book called **Child Called It.** It is so sad. My sister sent it to me she told me it was but I didn't realize how sad. I had to stop so many times to cry.' I looked at Harry but he kept staring ahead and he stopped smiling suddenly as we turned the final corner to the great hall. There was Malfoy picking on some first year that was near tears. 'Malfoy leave her alone you should know better as a prefect you should set an example! Ten points from Slytherin.'

Everyone in Malfoy's group turned to stare at me it was a common fact that the Slytherins hated me so I didn't care. 'You better watch your back you stupid Mudblood your time will come.' Malfoy said with his usual smirk.

'That would scare me if I didn't hear it from you every week so enjoy your meal and don't forget to choke! Ladies and gentlemen adieu.' With that Harry and I went in the great hall to find Ron sitting and the table stuffing is face full of food. With the rate he was shoving it in I was unsure how it could all fit and when was the last time he ate. Harry and I sat on either side of Ron and pulled food on to our plates. Good thing no matter how hungry Harry is he never shoves food in like Ron does.

'Dude Ron you missed Herms just laid Malfoy out using manners! It was sweet cause he was so taken back by it!' Ron actually stopped putting food in his mouth and looked at me. All I could do was nod.

'Great job Herms! I wish I could have been there to see that!' Ron's mouth was still half full so food went flying everywhere it was so gross.

'Ron swallow before you talk seeing your food is gross.' All Ron did was nod. Sometimes I didn't understand how he ended up not having manners where everyone else in his family did. Well Fred and George didn't but that I could understand. I mean they are the biggest pranksters in the school or that was in school.

Once last year I had to help Filch in his office and he had a whole filing cabinet on the twins alone. The twins could be so bad that Peeves looked up to them. I guess they are like that so that they can get some attention drawn to them after all they are only two of seven kids. The poor boys were always compared to the older boys. I used to wonder what it was like living in a big family but not any more sometimes in the summer I would live with them but not this year.

This year Harry and Ron are coming to stay at my house and they can meet Marz. My family is small its just me, my mom, my dad, and Marz. When I was younger I used to wish for a big family but not any more I love it the way it is. But two years ago I found out Marz and I were adopted. We are really sisters but our parents aren't our real parents but good friends of our real mother. The scariest part is I'm a pureblood witch not a Mudblood like we first thought.

The rest of dinner passed by uneventful thank heavens I don't think I can take to much excitement. With everything going on tomorrow I don't think I could take too much tonight. After dinner I went back to the common room with the boys were playing wizards chess and just watched them for awhile before I went up to my room to finish packing my trunks.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I must have because next thing I knew Lavender was shaking me. She kept saying something about the train leaving soon. That's when I remembered that today I got to go home for the summer. I thanked Lavender as I slowly sat up in my bed good thing was I had already packed everything except what I was going to wear and what I was wearing.

Before heading down to breakfast I changed in to a pair of hip hugging jeans with a purple spaghetti tank top that said 'Cuttie' on it. When I went down stairs Harry was there. When I asked where Ron was Harry said he was at breakfast where else? Harry and I walked down to the great hall in silence.

When we go the great hall Ron was the only one at our table either everyone else had already eaten or they were coming later. I wasn't worried I was hungry. I sat next to Ron and Harry was on my other side. All I had was some toast with jelly and an omelet. The omelet was one of my favorites it was bacon and cheese. It is an odd choice but good.

All of a sudden everyone from every house entered the great hall. The one thing I hate about crowded halls is how loud things can get suddenly. Harry was trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear him at all. I asked him what and he couldn't hear me either.

Just when I thought my eardrums were about to burst Dumbledore stood up and everyone stopped talking. It was like a silencing charm was casted over all the students. 'A few words before you leave. I would I like to thank you for making this year most enjoyable for not only myself but for our teachers. Next years head boy and girl have been chosen. They are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Congratulations to both of you.

'Next year our year six and sevens will be going on a trip to one of our sister schools. You will all receive a permission slip when you get your class list. I do ask that you set a good example. During that time two fifth year students have been chosen as action head boy and girl they are Justin Cranch and Leeva Sinngleton. Congratulations to you two as well. Now be gone for the train is waiting to take you back enjoy your summer and farewell our new graduates.'

With that everyone was leaving the great hall some for the final time well others were looking forward to their come back. Me I was looking forward to seeing Marz.

Marz P.O.V

'Mom I'm home but I can't stay!' The house was empty which was odd but that's when I remembered Hermes was coming home today. Darn schools have to come home on the same day how could they do this to me. I had to talk to mom before Hermes got home with her friends. Most of the summer I would have the house to myself but this year Hermes was bringing two of her friends home to stay the summer.

Hermes and I look nothing alike it makes it hard to believe we are twins but we are. I'm five foot six with long black hair (or so Hermes thinks I got it cut last week now its up to my shoulders) purple eyes that change color with my mood. That can be a bit scary at night because sometimes they seem to glow. I'm real thin but I have all the features a guy wants in a woman. I have the curvy hips and big breast but I don't really care about that. My dad always tells me I have a face that can stop anyone in his or her tracks. How right is he. I am the most popular girl in my school or person for that matter.

I was going to wait for mom and dad but I found a note that they left me on the counter.

_To my dearest Marz_

_Your father and I went to go get Hermione and her friends from Kings Cross Train Station. We will be gone for some time and the staff has the day off but in the frig Mrs. Sings left some Roast enjoy it I am unsure how late we will be but you will probably be in bed by time we get home if you want you can invite Day to stay the summer here but I don't think his parents would allow it. So if you want you can stay there as well _

_Hugs and kisses_

Mom 

Well that won't help me with my problem fully but mostly. You see two weeks ago there was a death eaters attack and a family was killed that family was my friend Daylayn's all that is left is him, his brother, and his baby sister. I feel sorry for his sister because she will never know her parents.

I was going to call mom on her cell but before I could pick up the phone it rang. Talk about timing. When I answered it was mom.

'Hello

_Hello Hun I wanted to make sure you got home safely._

Yes mom I had no problems other then the fact the car caused a stir where are you at?

_We're at Kings Cross Train Station your sister should be here in about a half hour. Why don't you come meet us down here?_

Sure mom but I need to ask you something. Day's parents were killed two weeks ago is it okay if he and his younger brother and sister stay with us? I can understand if you don't want them here

_Oh dear that is sad to hear his parents were such good friends of ours sure they can stay after all I am his godmother but I didn't know they had a little girl._

She was born a few days before they died so they couldn't tell anyone about her birth.

_Well Hun I have to go your dad is getting antsy his work is exposed to call soon but he sends his love too. Oh Hun are you coming?_

Yes mom I should be there soon okay? Love you.

Bye love.' 

Well that went well I thought I was going to have to talk her in to it the hard way. Calmly I hung up the phone well that is one call I don't have to make. I decided I didn't want to drive so I called a taxi. Well not really you see my dad owns all the taxi companies so I get to go wherever I want for free. How cool is that.

I didn't know this driver. He looked to be about my age maybe a few years older. He had to be new because when I got to the train station he tried to charge me. Ha like I was going to pay. Good thing my dad was waiting for me outside. He dismissed the man with just a wave not even a thank you.

'Come on Marz your sister and her friends should be here soon. How was school this year? No dear Jeffrey went to get three trolleys for all the luggage they have. Can you believe your sister is friends with the great Harry Potter?'

Sometimes my father talks more then any woman does. And the way he talks about Harry Potter one would never guess he doesn't know anything about magic other then what he reads or Hermes tells him. Hermes is the only magical person in the whole family how lucky is she?

'Marz come on people are coming off of the platform. You have to see this it is different.' I went to stand with my mom who wasn't five feet in front of us after giving her a swift kiss on the cheek she to told me to watch the people coming. At first I thought I was seeing things but I wasn't. People were actually coming out of the wall. How can that be happening but then I remembered this wasn't a normal school but one for witches and wizards.

I was a bit freaked out by the people who were coming out most looked like normal people but others didn't. This group of four came out two girls and two boys. The one boy and girl looked like they could be related but the other two had nothing in common with any of the other in the group. But I did recognize the one girl my own Hermes! I decided to freak her out so I put on my hood of my 'Michigan' jumper that Iki got me when he went to the USA last month.

When Hermes saw mom and dad she ran over here leaving her friends to find us themselves. Sometimes I think she has no manners at all. 'Mom! Dad! How are you? Can you believe I made head girl?' Well hello to you I told you no manners at all! But then again that's my Hermes.

I looked to where I last saw Hermes friends and they were looking for her. I decided I was going to be nice and go get them. Calmly I walked over to the group. 'Are you looking for Hermione?' The boy who stood out nodded to me. Maybe he is shy oh well. 'Follow me please.'

'Are you her maid or something because not many people have that kind of manners?' Again it was the boy who stood out. I would almost call him hott but I have a boyfriend plus I think Hermes wants him.

'No, sir I am the eldest daughter of a Duke. Manners are a given in my family rudeness is not permitted. Now if you would please follow me.' They didn't trust me but oh well. They were forced to follow me because I started to walk away without them. I can hate people without manners.

When I arrived with the rest of my group my mother looked a little stunned but she said nothing. Hermes did though. 'Thank you. Mom, dad this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny

'Will that be all miss? Well too bad Hermes I'm not your bloody servant next time take care of your own friends you hear me?' Sure I was yelling but how else could I get my point a crossed to her. I do think she did get it though.

'MARZ!!' She threw her arms around me like she hasn't seen me in forever. We go threw this every year. I tell you this routine gets old fast. 'Ron Harry Ginny this is Marz my bratty twin.'

'Well if it isn't the Mudblood, weasels, and pothead here I thought my day couldn't get any better I find my most hated people in the world!' And here I thought Hermes didn't have manners. I looked at the speaker only to loose my breath he was gorgeous. He was over six foot tall blonde hair with these beautiful gray eyes. He had to have worked out to have that six-pack. And that tight muscle shirt he was wearing didn't help. But his two friends were just the opposite of him but by the gods he could be one of them.

'Well excuse me while I teach these boys some manners because they are seriously lacking in that department.' I told you I hate people without manners well I was going to teach these boys some.

'Marz I'm afraid to say they will never learn any they are Slytherins but your more then welcome to try.' Well I got Hermes permission now my life is complete. NOT!

'Follow me please for a crash course in manners.' The two ugly boys did follow me but the third didn't but after a moments thought he did. I guess he wanted to see his friends get their Asses kicked by a chick. Well today was his lucky day then.

The three boys followed me behind a huge pillar with a few well-placed kicks the two overly large henchmen were down. Well that was easy. Now for the third boy. 'What have you to say for yourself now Draco Malfoy?'

'What how do you know me?' His speech was slow and drawn out almost like he was unsure of what he was saying. Kind of like Viktor was the other year.

'I know everyone and everything.' I kicked him in the face before leaving to go see everyone and to go home.

I joined the group at the front of the train station. We were about to get in one of our cars when Hermes noticed a large group of people on the other side of the station. Mom must have seen it to because she said lets go check it out. Dad had to go because this part of London belonged to him.

When we got to the crowd many people recognized my father and moved out of our way. What scared me was most of the people I knew from school. The people from my school that saw me said hello. When we got to the front of the crowd what I saw made my heart stop.

AN: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to repost this. For those of you who read the first put up it is the exact same story I just changed some spelling. I also would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on the story before I erased it.


	2. Fears and Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the pens in my hair everything else belonges to someone other then me. Most characters in the story belong to J.K Rowling. Now on with the story!

**School Showdown**

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I to lost

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I to lost to be saved

Am I to lost

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

Tourniquet

By Evanescence

It was my own band standing there playing some of our songs. What made these people do that without telling me? What hurt me the most was they had some other girl singing my part and she was killing our songs. I didn't realize that there were tears falling from my eyes until Ron looked at me and asked if I was okay.

'Boys time to go home break it up!' I had forgotten my father was here until now. He always knew how to control things even if I couldn't.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU!' I was angry and Hermes could feel it to but here was my group singing my songs with some other girl whom was killing it. They must have recognized my voice because the music suddenly stopped but the girl kept sinning on until she realized the boys had stopped. She looked confused. For once I didn't care about someone else.

'Hey Marz what are you doing here?' it was Acid he was second in control of the band I was first.

'Well I could ask you the same thing. What are you guys doing here? Better yet why didn't you tell me and who the hell is she?' Acid must have noticed I was hurt because he flinched at the tone of my voice.

'We didn't tell you because we knew Hermes was coming home today and we didn't think you would want to leave her to sing with us. This is Sabrina she is a friend of my family's. Look Marz we're sorry we should have told you. Please don't blame the others it was my idea.' He looked sincere I almost couldn't stay mad at him but he had hurt me.

'Whatever!' I was going to go back to the car but my mom grabbed my arm.

'Marz they have been your friends for all of your life I think deserve the benefit of a doubt. I know that you love the band but you have to also remember you are a duke's daughter. The band can't come first you have a role in life.' I hate when my mother brings up my role in life. Being the eldest I stand to inherit everything upon my parents death.

'As you will. We will talk later I have things to do come by the manor later and we will talk okay. Oh Acid between us she sucks try to get someone else to sing my parts next time. Adieu.' He nodded and he hid a small smile or so he thought he did. I saw it so did everyone else.

The six of us walked back to the car but Jeffrey was nowhere to be seen. Jeffrey was one of our drivers. We had five drivers but Jeff was just like family he has been with us before I was born. I knew about being adopted but still he was with us for longer then I have been.

Mom told us to just get in the car and wait she and dad would go find him. The four of us never made it all the way in the car before Jeff came. He apologized and said that he went across the street to get a drink. Of course dad forgave him because he was like family and this never happened before.

It didn't take long for us to get home. Normally in the car there was lots of talking but not this time there wasn't even a sound. I began to feel odd because I was the only one who didn't care one wit about magic in a way I was scared of it. But I had a reason. I wouldn't tell anyone of course.

Three years ago I got in a fight with Death Eaters. Not just any Death Eater but the leader He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He tried to kill me many times but it didn't work kind of like what happened to Harry Potter. The big difference was I survived after thirteen death curses. I have all the scares but Iki hid them so they can't be seen.

Iki and his twin both were wizards but never got to go to a school for magic so they taught themselves and can now do it of their own free will. Like them my sister and I are pure blood witches. Only difference is I don't have magic and don't like it. To read about it in a book is much different then to see or feel it in real life. It was one of the scariest things I've ever done it was even worse then when I was thrown off a horse.

When we pulled up to the house there was another limo there but I almost didn't see it because I was to busy looking at Hermes friends because they were thrilled with our house to be truthful it was only the pool shed that they saw. Our pool shed was one of the largest in the country even the queen loved it. She always said 'If I had a place like this I would never leave the shed its like a home away from home.' It was the size of another manor some people even thought it was our manor but my mother would never have it.

It had five floors and only two wings. It's pretty sad for a pool shed according to my mom. It had three rose gardens and one lily garden. Hermes wanted the lily garden I didn't really ask but I do wonder why she wanted it. She wanted it so that she even said she would take care of it. But of course mom wouldn't hear of it and hired more gardeners to take care of it. I don't care much for flowers but I do enjoy the look of them.

The car continued up the drive. The boys looked disappointed that we weren't stopping there. I knew how they felt because I love that shed. When I was younger I wanted to live there but dad wouldn't let me. So I stayed in the manor. For my sweet sixteen, mom and dad finally let me have the pool shed. So I'm hardly ever at the manor but this summer I would end up spending more time up there. I just didn't know it yet.

Summer went by to fast for my liking it seamed that just yesterday I was showing the boys my home. Now it was time for school again. Day did come and stay with us along with the rest of his family. They stayed in the northeast wing but then again Day did whenever he stayed with us. Mom loved his little sister, which we named Amarura. She was just like a little doll and mom loved her.

The six of us spent most of our time by the pool. Acid and the guys basically lived at the house again. I did make up with them when they first showed up the third day in to summer.

Few weeks in to vacation Ron's sister Ginny came and stayed with us. It was kind of odd because she looks just like her brother. But then you look at Hermes and I we look nothing alike and we're twins. Now Ginny I like she was totally odd like Day and I. We hit it off immediately.

Yesterday the young witches and wizards went to Diagon Ally I didn't go because there would be too much magic for my liking. Day did go because he needed something. He was like me a pure blood wizard but he didn't have magic but he welcomed it with open arms where I used to. I would say I had the house to my self but I didn't I had servants and Day's younger sister with me.

When everyone came back I locked my self in my room. I heard Hermes tell everyone it was because I was getting ready for school. Little did she know I was hiding from the magic users. Good thing tomorrow I don't have to deal with them because I start school at six in the morning meaning I would be gone by three.

My school is a boarding school kind of like Hermes but mine is pure no magic. Few people can do magic but they don't because our school doesn't work that way. Normally kids hate going to school but not me I love it. So does Hermes but she loves to learn. Me I love school because I run it. The teachers and the headmaster listen to me on whatever I say. I think most of it is because of they are scared of my dad.

Next day

I woke at one in the morning. Finished whatever packing I had left. I went to the house to get something to eat no one was up yet or so I thought. When I turned on the kitchen light on there was Harry sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.

'What are you doing up so early?' I saw him jump at the sound of my voice. I didn't mean to scare the poor boy.

'I couldn't sleep guess I'm nervous about going back to school tomorrow.' He looked sincere but something told me he was lying. Maybe it was because he was staring at his drink and didn't even look at me when he was talking.

'Your lying it was you scar wasn't it. You see I may not have magic but I do know about it. Also Hermes tells me everything.' I gave Harry a small smile and he returned it. His looked forced though. 'Come on you can tell me about it.'

Slowly he nodded. 'Seeing as you already know about my scar. I had another dream about _him. _I didn't get it at first but there was a large group of his followers and they were trying to kill a young girl kind of like they did with me but she wouldn't die. And like me she had scars but she had many more then I do. How is that possible?' He looked really scared but not as much as I was at this point. How could he see what I feared most and be so calm about it.

'I can answer that.' He looked at me as if to say yeah right. 'Do you know why I fear magic?'

He shook his head. 'I didn't know you feared it.' I knew I had his attention because he turned to look at me.

'Yes I am scared of magic that's why I didn't go to Diagon Ally with everyone. But you see I am not what everyone thinks I am. Yes I am a pure blood witch without magic but I wasn't always that way.

'When I was three I was a fully licensed witch but when I was six my magic grew to strong so the ministry took it well not really I was binded.'

'You were a witch but now you fear magic?' He was confused but I don't blame him

'Yes, let me finish. When the ministry binded my magic, they put a protection spell on me because I would be unable to fight off magic. You muggles as you call them can fight magic they just don't know it. But I became weaker then them. Only four people's magic can affect me in any way.

'Three months ago I had no problem with magic. I saw it as a way of life for some people. Like Hermes she loves magic. But three months ago I was at a party on school grounds when the party got out of control I left. I didn't have any fear for you see I can walk the school grounds blindfolded. But this night was different nothing was moving or making any noise.

'Every so often I would hear leaves crunching I didn't think anything of it because I thought it was me making them crunch. I was nowhere near my dorm when hands grabbed me. I fought but who ever it was, was older and stronger. That's when I started to panic. Suddenly everything went black because who ever it was hit me over the head. When I next woke I was in a small room with many people all wearing black cloaks.

'They all had their hoods up so I couldn't see any faces. One man stood out. My thought was he was the leader. When I demanded that they let me go the guy just laughed but one person hit the back of my knees making me fall to the floor.

'The leader told me that I was either to work for him or die. I looked up at him and told him I don't work for anyone least of all him. He didn't like that answer. I didn't understand what he was doing but he grabbed his wand and said so be it. Next thing I knew there was this bright green flash and lots of pain in my side. He did it more times finally I collapsed from the pain but I could still hear everything.

'He said it was about time and he didn't want another Potter running around. Then he told one of his followers to take me back where he found me. When I woke next I was back at school. At first I thought it was all a dream but I had these scars all over me. All of them were in the same shape, a lightning bolt. When I finally looked around me my friend Tazz was there you met him this summer he mainly goes by Iki.

'But anyway he was there he kept saying everything was going to be okay. I didn't get what he meant what was going to be okay. He was crying that was something I've never seen him do. That's when I realized that I wasn't looking up at him but down at him. He was holding something in his arms when I was able to see what it was I nearly freaked out. He was holding me!

'Suddenly again everything went black. At that time I was really beginning to hate that color but this time when I awoke I was in Iki's arms. He was smiling threw his tears. He said something but I didn't hear it but next thing I knew he had a wand out. I was scared by that point, I mean what if he was one of those people but he said something and all my scares vanished. He was of blood of one of the people who binded my magic.'

Harry looked taken back by what I said 'Why do you fear it if it did save you?'

I've thought of that many nights and was no closer to the answer then I was when I first started to wonder. 'I think it's because I know that magic can be used to hurt people easier that it can be used to help. Do you get what I'm saying?' Slowly he nodded. 'Good I've got to go the bus will be here shortly. See you later Mr. Potter.'

With that I ran to the front yard to a new year of school and unknown horrors and dreams. Who knew that this plan of mine could fail so bad?


	3. Voices

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the pens anymore :'( . any way the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Wait I might own something thinks yep I own Skittles!! YAY but can't eat Skittles. She's my cat not my food.

**School Showdown**

Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know your still there

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you loving you

I won't let you pull me down

Haunting you I can smell you- alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me raping me

Watching me

Haunted by Evanescence

I was outside in the front yard when Day and his brother came running out. They over slept just like they did every year. I used to wonder how they could be so lazy but now that I've lived with them for so long I could understand. They were just plain nuts.

The bus came not two minutes after the boys who would believe that this was my biggest year of them all? I had many things to workout this year. The biggest would happen in three months time.

We are going to host a visiting school and of course I had to make it all work. I've done lots of working on it over the summer but it was hard to do with Hermes coming into my room so much. I didn't want her to know what I was doing. I've even talked to her headmaster and he to thought that it was a good idea he even said he wouldn't tell Hermes where they were going.

Once over the summer I had to meet with Dumbledore to arrange everything. He was even more different then I thought was possible. I mean I try many things to make myself stand out him he doesn't have to try anything. He was tall but not so tall that one felt like a child. His eyes were a bright shade of blue and so full of life. But the strangest thing about him was his beard it was so long! It was down to his knees. What makes a person grow theirs so long? He was so kind and even-tempered that I wondered why his students didn't walk over him.

But that is all in the past. Now I have three weeks to set everything up at school. My biggest set back is I can't let anyone know what I'm doing. In a way I've always run the school but now it felt like I held the school in the palm of my hand.

Okay back to now. I decided to sit at the back of the bus with Day and Iki. Iki was at the stop just before mine when I asked him where everyone else was he just shrugged. Then he asked if he was the other guys' babysitter I told him he was. All he did was laugh.

I could tell this year would be fun. When I arrived at school everyone was there and like normal they all said 'hello' to me. I was used to it but it still seamed odd at times. The school welcome back was boring as ever. But there was one thing I wasn't ready for.

The head master decided to tell everyone about the other school coming. I was fuming because he told everyone it was his idea and that they would be coming in five weeks. That just showed how much he knew about MY project. They were coming in three and a half weeks. Not only that but it was MY idea.

I just acted calm in front of everyone but inside I was ticked to put it nicely. How can he take someone else's idea and say it was his? I would have to talk to him after dinner.

I went to dinner and tried to eat but all I heard was about Mr. Mizzen's great idea. At first I put it off but when Day asked how I felt about it I nearly exploded at him. I didn't have to say it was my idea before Day put two and two together and got four.

Hermione's POV

When I woke up I knew that Marz and the others were gone. They had the best school next to mine that is. I remember my days there like it was yesterday. I had the greatest friends. Not saying that I don't now but there no one hated me because of what kind of blood I have. I was just part of the in crowd because people just loved me.

I crawled out of bed but all I wanted to do was go back. School was commencing today well not really but I have to catch the train so I can get there. That was the only draw back to going to my school a whole day on the train. I didn't mind it too much after all I can read maybe I can finish that book Marz gave me ages ago.

One thing about me was no matter how much I hate something I have to finish it. Take that book from Marz **A Child Called It **I hate the book because no child should be forced to endure that kind of abuse from his mother or any parent for that matter.

At ten thirty I was ready to go, as were the boys. We were just about to walk out the door when Harry's owl came flying in the room. She had no letters or packages I think she just didn't want to be left alone. She nipped lovingly on all of our ears.

We decided to take one of our vans because it was better suited to hold all of the trunks. Mom was driving because dad wouldn't and Jeffery wasn't feeling well. I knew he hated driving so early but just to act sick was sad.

We got to the train station with ten minutes to spare. Harry read the clock wrong so he thought we had three minutes to get to the platform. How stupid can he be? We took off running as fast as we could because none of us checked the clock. Harry and Ginny made it on the platform without any problems, as did Ron.

I was running not watching where I was going. Suddenly I crashed into someone and not just anyone Draco Malfoy! Of all the days I to run in to him why was it today?

'Watch where your going mudblood!' Of course I was expecting this but yet it still hurt. I've had a thing for him since I first met him but all he could see was the fact I'm a mudblood or at least so he thought. True I don't know who my real parents are but I was told that they are both pure bloods. I couldn't tell him that because then he would ask me to prove it and I can't yet.

'Well then I guess you should stay out of my way Malfoy then I can't run in to you so if you would excuse me I have places to be and none of them include you!' His silvery blue eyes were so hard and cold. I didn't know where he got off acting like he owned all the land in the world.

I left Malfoy standing in the middle of Kings Cross with no chance for a reply. As I told him I had places to be. When I got to the platform I felt like this was where I belonged. Here with all the witches and wizards that doesn't exist anymore. They are now just like my family. Most of these people love me for me.

I found the head compartment without any problems. I was just sitting down to my book when I remembered that Malfoy was head boy how stupid can I be? Of all the people to run down was the one person who hates me, is the head boy, and is the person who I have to live with for the rest of school. Can things get any worse? Wait better not say that.

The door came open to reveal Malfoy and professor Snape. I told myself it was my entire fault. To say things can't get worse and what happens they do. The curse of Hermione strikes again. I'm cursed and I know it.

'Well you know you have many duties as head boy and head girl. Your first job it to patrol the train and keep order. Then at school you are to take care of everything that us teachers can't. You also have to make a list of twenty year six and sevens to go to the other school. Be warned that it is a muggle school and we want to look our best. You will also run prefect meetings and come up with school dances. Any questions? Good.' With a flip of his cloak he was gone.

'Well Granger shall we go?' What was Malfoy up to? I don't trust him in the slightest and he knows it. I walked past him without a glance in his direction. I just walked away without a word. Oh how Marz would hate my lack of manners but she's not here to yell at me.

I was towards the front of the train when I started to feel a little dizzy. My legs also started to get weak so I opened the first compartment and sat down gaining myself some odd looks from the occupants

'_Hermione help me! Only you can save me. Get him to leave me alone. But beware one is not who he seems don't believe in the lies!' _The voice was just a whisper but I could hear it clearly. I was that of a young woman she must have been running because she seemed to gasping for breath.

Next thing I knew Malfoy was leaning over me looking almost concerned but it must have been a trick of the light because next thing he looked calm and collected. How can he be so heartless? That is one trick I should learn from him. The original occupants of the compartment had be long time gone from the look of things.

'You know it's not a good thing to pass out before we even get to school. Then again anyone would pass out from just the sight of me.' Of all the times to be a heartless bastard who loves himself too much why does it have to be now?

'You know Malfoy you could be great friends with Narcissus he loved himself almost as much as you do. Do you carry a mirror with you everywhere?' I didn't let him answer for the second time that day.

I was just out the door when he grabbed my arm. 'You might want to watch what you say Granger one day you might say one thing to many.' Oh now that was a scary thought.

'Sorry Malfoy I can't watch what I say I can only hear it so get some brains in that head of yours.' How much stupider can he get?

Somehow I managed to get my arm loose from his death grip. I went back to my duties not even thinking about what just happened or even the voice. It wasn't until dinner that I even remembered it. I only remembered because Harry and Ron started talking about the chamber they had found in second year. Of course they left out the fact that I helped them find it and what was in it.

What confused me the most was when the voice said, '_Only you can save me.' _And '_But beware one is not who he seems don't believe in the lies!' _ Who on earth was she talking about I didn't tell Ron or Harry because I didn't want them to think I have gone mad. But then I think I have. Another thing was I wanted to know who she was.

'Students welcome now that you have been fed and watered its time for bed happy dreams. Draco and Hermione can you please meet me.' It wasn't a question but more of a demand. But I had great respect for Dumbledore so if he had asked I would have come anyway.

All the rest of the students went their own way to get to their dorms. Sometimes I envied most of them because they had many friends who loved them and many had family that went to this school as well. Not only that but the families stayed close to one another even if they were in different houses.

I like the good little girl I am went to meet Dumbledore at the teacher's table. He told us to follow him. And so we did we were led threw many twists and turns sometimes I thought we did complete circles. Finally when I thought we were totally lost Dumbledore stopped. In front of us was a beautiful picture of the planet Mars it even looked like it was on fire. What really caught my eye was behind the planet was a young girl who just happened to look just like my sister Marz.

'You can chose you password for the year but half way threw I ask that you change it. The head girl chooses first.' With that Dumbledore was gone.

'Well Hermione what do you want it to be?' I thought it was Draco at first but then I realized that it was a girl's voice not Draco's. I looked at the girl to see her watching me. 'Well? Or are you going to stand out here until I make Draco pick?'

'Mackinaw Island Fudge.' The girl nodded and the picture swung open to reveal the most beautiful room I've ever seen in my life.

The room was huge with two sets of everything one red and gold the other silver and green. The floor was black as were the walls. It had a gigantic fireplace that was made out of brick. The panels around the doors were white. At first one would think the black and white would clash with one another but they sat together just right.

On either side of the room was a door one said Head Girl in gold where the other said Head Boy in silver. On the far wall was another door it didn't say anything. My guess was is it's the bathroom. I didn't feel like talking so I went to my room only to loose my breath for the millionth time today.

It wasn't red and gold like I would have thought but it was set to look like an Ancient Egyptian bedroom. All the way down to a sleeping couch. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics. I didn't know what they all said but by the looks of it I think it was the story of my life. On one side of my room was a statue made of pure gold of a god or goddess. Also my room was full of candles and just like the great hall many were in the air.

On my bed was a simple white dress that looked just like what an Ancient Egyptian would wear. Goddess these people knew everything about me. I think it was because I've read every book in the library about Ancient Egypt. One of my dreams was of becoming an Egyptologist even after living in the world of magic I never gave up that dream.

Slowly I put on my new nightdress. It fit perfectly no shock there. It hugged the right curves and everything. It felt warm but yet it was so cool. I lay down on my bed I was too tired to read so I snuggled in deeper under my covers. As if in a dream the candles dimmed until they went completely out.

At first I had a dreamless sleep. But then the voice came back _'Hermione you have to save me! Only you can help me! Help save my people he is killing us all only you can stop him! Don't let him kill us all or else all magic would be lost forever!' _This time there was a face to go with the voice. It was a young girl. She had to be no older then myself. She was wearing the same dress as I was. She had long black hair and ebony skin. Her jewelry and makeup was and old dead style you I've seen her necklace before.

The necklace was made of gold it was of Isis. She was kneeling with her arms spread out showing off her wings. The wings were made of jade and turquoise. All over the wings were other precious stones. The chain was of pure gold. Isis had a grim face on this necklace. But this one was a special one because as the girl talked to me the face of Isis changed. It went from grim to carefree back to grim.

I've heard of this necklace. It was said to be a gift from Isis to some queen. I couldn't think of who the queen was but I was too worried about the message to put too much thought in to who owned the gift. How could all of magic be in danger? The first name that popped into my head was You-Know-Who but how can he harm all of magic.

After a time I stopped thinking all together and fell back into a dreamless sleep. After what seemed like minutes my alarm went off. Grumpily I threw it against the wall. Even after it shattered it continued to go off. That's it no more magical alarm clocks for me. I kicked off my covers and went to my alarm clock only to find it pulling itself together. Not that I look at it, it was in a small statue of Bast. Bast is the cat goddess and my favorite of all of the Egyptian goddess. She is the goddess of cats, partying, and fertility.

I grabbed my school uniform and headed to the bathroom. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I walked in. There was no one there. The room rearranged itself to look like an Ancient Egyptian bathroom. I was beginning to like who ever came up with the design for the head dorms and everything. There was a large bath in the center of the room, which I believed to be heated by coals that were under the tub. There was no taps but there were buckets of water. Two were steaming where the others looked to be cold water.

The soaps and shampoos looked to be homemade but they all smelled of lavender my favorite smell. The tub had rose pedals floating in it giving off the illusion of being in a flower garden. It almost smelled of home.

Slowly I stripped off my nightgown and sank into the water. It was perfect. I swam some laps in the pool before I completely submerged myself. When I came up for air there were rose pedals sticking to me in odd places like over my left eye. Had that eye not been covered I would have seen my guest.

When I removed the rose pedal there stood Draco Malfoy just watching me. He even had the balls to laugh. Suddenly he stopped laughing and just stared at me. That's when I realized he could see my bare chest. 'Nice rack Granger!' He again had the stupid smirk plastered on his face.

'Have you ever heard of knocking?' I asked coldly after sinking down into the tub so I was covered.

'I did know have you ever hear of answering?' He again was smirking. Was that all the boy could do? Nope he can do more he started to undress.

'Get out!' I yelled I didn't want to sound mean but I really didn't want to be with him right now.

'AWW Granger and here I thought you didn't answer because you wanted to see me naked.'

'The day I want to see you naked is the day I marry Lavender Brown now get out!'

'Eww granger I never knew you thought that way!' He stormed out the door muttering something about sick little mudbloods but did I care no he was gone.

I quickly finished my bathing then left the bathroom. As I walked in to the common room I told Draco he could have the bath I was done. After all I can change and do my makeup in my room. One thing about my room was it came furnished with a basin and jug for washing my face and a full-length mirror.

Who would have thought little miss Hermione Granger would ever wear makeup. I tell you I didn't think I would but Marz and Ginny got me into it they even showed me how to use it properly and boy were they right I looked great in it. Marz had the face she didn't need any makeup neither did Ginny but they both knew how to use it. They taught me many tricks.

I was just about to leave my room when it hit me again. The voice! Back _'Hermione you have to save me! Only you can help me! Help save my people he is killing us all only you can stop him! Don't let him kill us all or else all magic would be lost forever! Get him to leave me alone. But beware one is not who he seems don't believe in the lies!' _This time I didn't know how long I lay on the floor but next thing I knew Draco was yelling at me about classes were about to start. What was happening to me?

That got me up I need to go to classes then afterwards I'm going to go the library to study whatever crosses my path today. If you ask anyone I've read the whole library already but I found a hidden room so now I'm reading all the books in that room now. Also I have three shelves left to finish reading.

First class was DADA with the Ravenclaws. I didn't have any classes with the Slytherin's until after lunch where we have triple potions. Great my favorite house and teacher all at once. I like the rest of the school wanted to know who our new DADA teacher was because heshe wasn't at any of the meals so far.

I walked with Harry and Ron to class. We sat in our usual seats right up front. We were all talking about anything and everything. Mainly whom our new teacher was going to be. The bell had gone five minutes ago and still no sign of a teacher. We were talking about going and getting Dumbledore when our teacher came into class. Who we saw shocked everyone including myself.

**AN: **thank you for all the reviews you all made my day and you all know who you are!!


	4. Last Minute Peperations

Disclaimer: I only own 21 no wait 22 hair clips the characters belong to J.K Rowling even though I will gladly take Draco off her hands grins oh well on with the story

**School Show Down**

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

Imaginary

Evanescence

The person who walked in was the last I would have thought I would see teaching here. But then to teach this class they must have gone mad. In front of us was one of the Weasley twins! I'm not sure what one he was but he was there in my class.

'Welcome to year seven Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your teacher for the year Fred Weasley. You may call me Mr. Weasley or even Fred. I don't care much what one you choose to use but I do ask that you treat me and your other students with respect.'

I looked over at Ron and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Well there was no other way to describe the way he looked at this moment. I almost had to laugh at him but then he must be having trouble dealing with the fact that one of his elder brothers is his DADA teacher.

If I thought any of Ron's brothers would be suited for the job it would be Bill because he deals with dark magic everyday. Not only that he was a great student at Hogwarts where Fred and his twin George were troublemakers. How on ever did he get the job?

'Now most of you know about my reputation at this school I will let you know that this job was not my idea. But Dumbledore thought I would be good for this job because I passed all the test for this class as if they were nothing and my brother and I deal in a way with dark magic everyday.' Fred had a huge smile plastered on his face. He almost looked like Christmas had come early.

Fred had all the Weasley looks about him flaming red hair green eyes and was tall even taller then Ron. He had to be at least seven feet tall. Now that is just a scary size. Imagine trying to find pants to fit him because he is overly thin. Does he ever eat? I remember on summer holiday all he and George did was eat.

Class went by fast I guess its Fred he is a good teacher. As much as he goofed around in his school days he did know what he was talking about. I wondered how he did it. I wasn't game enough to ask him though I had to go to the Library.

No one was shocked to see me in the library the first day of school. No one noticed when I slipped in to the hidden room. I had a little difficulty finding the book but after five minutes I found the book I was looking for **Ancient jewelry and Who Owned Them.** They had every time in this book and there was a huge section on ancient Egypt. Just what I need!

I flipped threw the book for the Egyptian section. When I found it the first item shown was the necklace. I knew it had to be to good. '_The necklace known as the eye of Isis had many holders. Not all of the queens are known or even when the necklace was first created. The last known barer of the eye of Isis was Cleopatra. Cleopatra mummy was identified by the necklace.'_

Great well lets start ruling people out. I know it wasn't Cleopatra I'd know how she looksanywhere. It also wasn't Nefatiti her to I knew anywhere. I looked at the pictures of the other queens but none looked like the girl from my dream. I don't know what made me look at my watch but I did it was dinnertime! How could I have been in here this long and not cover all the subsection of the necklace?

I ran out of the library and down to the hall. Everyone was to busy talking to see me come in late. Or so I had thought. When I sat down Harry looked up in surprise. But Ron didn't actually Ron didn't even look at me. My first thought was so what we going to fight about now? I even asked him this but I didn't get an answer.

'Well Hermes where have you been?' Harry looked worried it almost made me look at him as a brother.

'You promise not to tell anyone?' At this Ron looked up.

'Of course Hermes you need ask?' Harry acted hurt that I would ask such a thing.

'Okay whatever. And please stop calling me Hermes. As I was saying before the first day on the train I was doing my duties when suddenly I got dizzy. I decided to sit down but I must have blacked out but as I was out cold I heard this voice asking for my help. She said only I could help her save her people. Then she told me that one is not what he seams and not to believe his lies. When I woke up I could remember what was said but nothing else. During the feast I put it out of my mind until you and Ron started talking about that bloody sport you guys love so much.

'Then last night when I went to bed it came back but this time I saw who was speaking. It was a young girl but she had something that caught my eye it was a necklace called the eye of Isis. Again when I woke up I put it out of my mind but just as I was heading to class again she came back but she told me the fate of magic rested in my hands.

'At lunch I went to the library to do some research on the necklace but because there was so many owners of it I kept going and going. The next time I looked at my watch it was time for dinner.'

'If you ask me it sounds like second year all over again. Okay Mione next time you see the girl ask her name?' How could Harry always think of that I've already tried? Was it a gift or something?

'Mione I think you are just seeing and hearing things. I mean how can you see and hear someone or something no one else can?' Trust Ron to not listen to me as I was talking. Did he not hear me say many times no one was with me?

'Dude Ron did you not hear no one was ever with her when the voice came.' Harry the savior of all the girls in the school.

'Thank you Harry but I can talk for myself. And Harry I have tried asking her. I think that I know who she is but I am unsure.' Sometimes Harry had to talk for me like I knew nothing. It used to hurt a bit but now I'm used to it.

'Okay then who do you think it is Mione?' Ron didn't believe a word I had just said and I knew it by the way he asked who I thought it was. It kind of reminded me of Malfoy.

'I think it is Nefertari or Tiye they were another two of Egypt's great queens. Nefertari was wife of Ramses the second one of Egypt's greatest pharaohs and Tiye was wife of Amenhotep the third I don't know much about him though. He isn't mentioned overly much I think he angered the gods at sometime in his life.'

Near three weeks later

I could never believe how fast time flew by here. In two days we're leaving for the other school still none of us know what school it is. We do know a little more though it is a muggle school.

Good thing was within the first few days of school Draco and I made the list of students that are going. Draco and I did agree that his two gooneys couldn't. We both knew that they would make our school look bad.

Snape was angry that I missed class but Draco who wasn't in class either saved me. We told Snape that we were busy doing head duties. I think he let us go because he has a soft spot for Draco. Either that or Draco's father was buying him off. I can't argue or it would have been a week of detention with him.

My visions were still in full swing but I couldn't figure out who she was. In my book there was no picture of either one of the queens. Each time the visions came now she would press me to hurry and help her. Now she would go on that time was running short.

Truth be told at first I thought Ron was right when he said I was seeing things but I knew after a time it wasn't so. Once I saw her in the common room this time Draco was there. He saw her! That's when I knew for sure she wasn't part of my overactive imagination. Only thing was he didn't hear what she said.

Marz

Hermes was coming in just under two days! Oh how I can't wait to see her face I just hope they don't come during my advanced chemistry test. Currently I was sitting in front of the stage in the gym with the rest of my band WLD MAJIK. Sure our name was odd but the music is the best! There is a secret about or name look at the letters M-A-J-I-K Marz, Acid, Jarral, Ikris, and Kedrel. Cute huh well Day thought it was but we couldn't go by just MAJIK so we later added the WLD.

Everyday during the second half of study hall we play in here at the moment we were thinking about what order we wanted to play our song in today. I wanted to play _Come To Me_ last but the boys wanted to play it first so I was out voted.

Whoopee it's not like I really care I just love to sing. I also played the guitar and sometimes the piano. Truth be told I can play every interment we need but those are the two I like best. For our song, _Love Me Always_, I was the only one on stage because it was a piano solo.

A little about my band members Acid is the oldest of all of us but not by much. He was also the tallest; he is about six feet something. He looks just like me black hair and deep blue eyes. He was an athlete so he has a great body. He is the pretty boy of the band.

Jarral is second youngest other then the twins but I'll talk about them in a minute. Jarral is five feet seven inches so just a bit taller then myself. Long brown hair so long he has to wear it up in loads of his classes. He even has those deep brown eyes a person can easily get lost in trust me I know. He is also very out going and he gets in trouble because of it too. Most of the time we just ignore him.

Ikris was part of the other set of twins in the band. The reason I say other set was because Hermes was at one time a member of our band. His twin is Kedrel. Unlike Hermes and I they look just like one another. They are both tall I believe they are just over six feet. Well they are closer to Acid's height then I am for sure. They are blonde hair that was cut in that mushroom cut. And cute green eyes. Iki and Kedrel are our resident bad boys.

I get to be the youngest, the shortest, and the only chick in our band. So I don't have to fight with any one about boys. They all love me because hey I'm the chick in the band.

I played the songs in the order the boys wanted I really wasn't in the mood to fight with them over the order of songs. Like normal half of the school was there to watch us play. The other half couldn't come because they were in class. The way our school is set up the upper school classes are half the time of the lower school. How cool is that?

When we were finish we went to lunch. I didn't really eat I was nervous about Hermes coming home soon. The boys understood so they didn't really force me to eat. Well really they didn't know Hermes was coming back all they thought was I was to busy making all the plans. Ha that was only half of what I was really doing.

After lunch I got to skip the rest of today's classes because I had to meet with Mr. Mizzen. Apparently he wanted to talk about where to house the students. That was his only job to do why couldn't he do it before now? Like I said I planed the whole thing.

I knew from the beginning how many and who was coming so doing this was easy. When Hermes and Draco made the list they had to tell us a little about the person. We split four people in each house. We have five where Hogwarts has four. Our five houses were Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. They really have nothing too do with your school but we just liked the names.

Good thing was they did five students from each house. Ten sixth years and also ten seventh years. Ten boys as well as ten girls. Glad to know they like to keep things simple. Oh well it would work out to my benefit even make my job a bit easier. One person from each house will be placed together in one of our houses.

The list was as followed:

FIRE 

Hermione Granger – Gryffindor (year seven)

Susan Bones – Hufflepuff (year seven)

Kevin Moon – Ravenclaw (year seven)

Blaise Zabini – Slytherin (year seven)

WATER 

Ron Weasley – Gryffindor (year seven)

Marina Mcsweall – Hufflepuff (year six)

Terry Boot – Ravenclaw (year seven)

Draco Malfoy – Slytherin (year seven)

EARTH 

Harry Potter – Gryffindor (year seven)

Justin Flinch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff (year seven)

Sarah Milles – Ravenclaw (year six)

Kenai Hopes – Slytherin (year six)

AIR 

Colin Creevey – Gryffindor (year six)

Thomas Rans – Hufflepuff (year six)

Tanner Wilds – Ravenclaw (year six)

Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin (year seven)

SPIRIT 

Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor (year six)

Maria Klinnes – Hufflepuff (year six)

Merlin Wilsons – Ravenclaw (year six)

Marcus Reddeson – Slytherin (year six)

Hermes and Blaise I had to put in fire because that was their house before they left. One thing Blaise didn't tell anyone was that he went to a 'muggle' school. So did his little sister Andrea but she can't come this year because she just left us.

I miss her brother more then I will miss her because he was one of my best friends while he was here. Even just a few short days after he was gone I missed him. Good thing was he is coming back very soon.

I went back to class after finishing my list but I found I couldn't pay one lick of attention to it. The teacher was going on and on about something but I couldn't think of what it was. Good thing I didn't take any notes I wouldn't be able to figure them out later. Note to self-get copy of Iki's notes later.

It seamed like an eternity later that class finally ended. But I knew for sure it wasn't that long. Last class of the day **_Ancient History _**Hermes favourite class back when she was here. I will admit it is also mine but for a different reason. Hermes liked learning about the ancient times especially Ancient Egypt. I on the other hand liked this class because I love to learn about the medieval times.

'Hurry up and take your seats. Come on I don't have all day.' Ms. Hendrix was overly grouchy during this class because it's the last class of the day on a Friday nonetheless. Sometimes I think that if she could she wouldn't have any classes today. Oh well I took my usual seat in the back by Day who was the only one in my close group in this class. When the class was seated she began again.

'I know you all excited about the other school that is coming in a few days time but we have work to do.

'Today we're going to talk about something in recent history. When I say recent I mean only a few hundred years ago. Salem, Massachusetts the year is 1692 AD. The city at the time is just a small town but it had finally put itself on the map this year.

'For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about it's the Salem Witch Trials. Now how this phase in time began isn't known but it is known that over nineteen people were hanged as witches and one man was pressed to death. As you recall earlier in the year we talked about being pressed to death. This was one of the many times this method of torture was used.

'It is believed that the witch trials started as a way for a few young girls to get out of trouble.'

On and on it went for hours. I of course tuned the teacher out. I knew all about the Salem Witch Trials. I did however find it a bit odd that she picked today to start talking about witches seeing how this is the last we have her before the other school comes.

'Two things before the bell goes. First I want you to write a three page report on what else you know about the witch trails I don't care about where they from but try to direct it back to what we talked about today. Two tomorrow at three there is an assembly in the gym about our guest that are coming. All of you ARE to be there. That means Day no skipping it. You may go.'

With that the class dispersed to their common rooms. I don't blame them really Ms. Hendrix can drive anyone crazy. I was the last out of class because I had something to talk to Ms. Hendrix about. 'Excuse me miss.'

She turned around from her desk at the sound of my voice. I could see the emotions running across her face. One of them was annoyance. 'Well Marz what do you want this time.' She snapped almost as if to say do one thing wrong and I'll bite your head off.

'Well I've had enough with you jumping down this class as soon as we walk in the door we have done nothing wrong. We've talked about this every week. Well this time I am involving my father and you might as well start looking for a new job.' I swear she just gave me an evil glare but I could have been mistaken because next thing it was gone.

'Well Marz is that so now?' When I nodded she carried on 'Well good now I have some things I can tell you. First of all you are a spoiled brat who sticks her nose in other peoples business. Second of all you can't sing for shit!'

Ouch my small weak spot other then magic. 'Oh is that so miss well then I would love to see you do better that is if you think you can. Good day and I want you packed and gone tonight.'

With that I turned and walked out of the class leaving ms. Hendrix to stare holes in the back of my head. Day was waiting for me outside of the classroom. 'Same talk.' Was all I had to say. He nodded he knew I've had this same little chat well almost same chat every week. She would say she won't do it next week only to do it. 'Day give me a min I need to call my father.'

'So you're going to acutely call him this time?' when I nodded he split in to a big grin. 'About time Marz!'

I just shrugged and pulled out my phone. Quickly I dialed my fathers cell number because he doesn't like it when I call him at work when it doesn't really have to do with whatever business he is at. That is another thing he checks all of his businesses so much that I never know where he is that day.

Three rings later someone picked up

'_Hello'_

It defiantly wasn't my father unless he turned into a girl and didn't tell me.

An: sorry its taken me so long to update chapter five will be up soon hope you like it. As well all Egyptian names are real as well as the necklace only I don't know what it is really called. oh I also made up the book


	5. Early Arrivals

**School Show Down**

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Wow I know that voice but what was she doing with dad's phone.

'Hermes what are you doing with dad's phone? But it is nice to hear from you.'

'Well I was running late to get to the train station and accidentally grabbed dad's phone instead of mine. I'll tell you for the last two weeks I've been getting dad's calls. No stupid you called my number. What were you expecting dad to pick up on my phone?' Hermes sounded a bit annoyed but other then that she was happy to hear from me.

'Okay sorry well how are things going? Can you believe I finally fired Ms. Hendrix today that's kind of why I need to talk to dad. Everyone here is the same as ever.'

'Marz I love you but I have to go it's dinner time and from the looks of things the boys are hungry. Oh by the way they say hello and we leave for the other school in the morning I'll call you when were on the train we can talk for a bit then okay?'

'Well Hermes how about I call you because we have an assembly at one. And tell the boys hello from me. See you later.'

'Okay talk to you then. Later Marz.' With that the phone line went dead. I checked my call history and sure enough I did call Hermione. I always do that I call Hermes not dad or vise versa.

I tried again this time going a bit slower to be sure I get the number right. Again after three rings the phone was answered.

'_Hello Marz your father is in a meeting do you want me to have him call you when he gets out.'_

'Hey Liz how long do you think he will be?'

'_Oh I don't know it has something to do with his will or something like that.'_

'Sure but please try to make it before ten I really need sleep tonight.'

'_Sure love I'll have him call you soon oh never mind he is out now here he is take care love.'_

'Bye and thanks Liz'

'_Hello Marz. How are you doing today love?'_

'Hi dad I'm good and how are you? I'm calling about Ms. Hendrix the school has been having problems with her so I kind of told her to leave.'

'_Marz you did WHAT? I know she was a bitch but she was a great teacher.'_

'Dad you should have seen the way she acted in class today then you would agree with me.'

'_Fine Marz let me see what I can do okay?'_

'Thank you dad I have to get going but I'll talk to you later okay'

'_Yes Marz and did you call your sister first like normal?'_

'Yes dad'

Again the phone went dead. Well that is one thing down two thousand more to go. Well maybe not two thousand but pretty close if you ask me.

'Well Marz what is the plan for tonight. You tell me tonight and I'll plan this weekend. Okay?'

'Sure Day just one thing first take me to bed I want to sleep. While I am sleeping you can go bug the guys. How does that sound?' Day looked at me as if to say are you kidding. But one look at my face must have told him no.

'Okay if that's what you want.' Ouch mock pain oh how I'm going to die.

Day was about to walk off when I grabbed his arm. 'Day you know I love you but the last few weeks I've gotten little sleep I've had to set all this up. I'm sorry.' He nodded before walking away. I think I really did hurt his feelings. Normally I would go and talk to him but I was too tired to think.

Slowly I made my way to my common room. I would have been in bed sooner but the door was stuck well so I thought from this side of it. One of the lower years was holding the door shut. I yanked it so hard that the little boy lost his grip on the door.

'Do you find something funny about holding the door shut on people?' I didn't mean to shout but the boy was blocking my way to my bed.

'N-no ma'am. I-I thought you were s-someone else.' The boy was obviously scared of me so there was no need to punish him.

'Don't do it again.' He nodded before heading off to one of the many rooms that branched off of the common room. Everyone would get lost if it weren't for having your name above the door. When a person first comes to the school they are given a plaque where they paint their name.

I didn't even make it to my room to fall asleep. I feel asleep on the couch in the common room. Next thing I knew Daylayn was shaking me. 'Marz come on it's time to go. You don't want to be late.'

Groggily I answered 'Day there is no way you can be late for dinner.' I looked at Day I could have sworn he was wearing a different outfit when I fell asleep.

'Marz you slept threw dinner and breakfast we have yet to have lunch so you didn't miss that yet but we have the assembly in ten minutes. Plus I don't think you want people to see you in the same outfit as yesterday. Come on get up and get dressed. Oh by the way your speaking apparently it's about the guests that are coming.'

Talk about a wake up call. Ten minutes to get ready and write out a speech who do these people think I am supper woman or soothing like that. Oh well I got out of bed. Apparently someone was kind enough to carry me to bed. My guess is it was Day he would always do something like that for the ladies.

I decided to look a little nice. NOT I grabbed my spaghetti top that was a size to small. It was purple my favorite color and it said 'Hottie' my favorite word. Making this my favorite shirt. I also found the matching Capri's they are black with purple flames around the bottom. I decided to leave the belly ring out. I had one that looked perfect with the outfit but I just didn't want to wear it today. All I did was brush out my hair and put it up in a ponytail and no makeup.

I left my room with over five minutes to spare. I ran to the auditorium to talk to someone about the assembly and what I should talk about. I found the lower school math teacher I didn't know her name but she told me that I had to let everyone know what is going on when the other students are here.

Well that would last all of two minutes I decided I would give them more then they bargained for but I wasn't going to spill the secret that is Hogwarts. I don't think many people here would take kindly to having witches and wizards here.

I helped the math teacher set up the stage area apparently we had an early guest. I didn't know who it was and that made me mad. Well wait if the guest came while I was sleeping no one would wake me. So whatever I just wanted to know whom it was.

We had just finished setting up when the back doors opened reveling the first of many students. Within ten minutes the whole place was packed with people. The noise was so loud I couldn't hear myself think.

I had to quickly run back to my room to get my notebook that had all my information about the students that were coming. Can't give a speech without that. At first I couldn't find my notebook that's when I remembered I put it in my bag because I was working on it during study hall. I was right it was in there I grabbed my book and ran back to the auditorium.

The whole school was there as was our guest none other then Dumbledore. What was he doing here so soon? That's when I noticed he wasn't alone. With him were twenty students from his school. They weren't exposed to be here until tomorrow! Great I don't have anything planned today.

I took a seat up on stage. It was the only one left right next to Daylayn. No one was saying or doing anything. Well is anyone going to start? As if on cue Mr. Mizzen stood up and walked over to the podium at the front of the stage. He started talking about what I didn't know I wasn't paying attention I did however notice when he called me up to the front of the stage. YAY show time.

'Good afternoon or morning for some of us. I would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for allowing his students to take place in this little idea of mine. Last year before the end of school I thought it would be a great idea to invite one of our sister schools over for a time. Apparently no one else wanted to come but Professor Dumbledore thought it would be great for us to meet some of his students and they us.

'Nether the less he agreed and we set up a time tomorrow they would come. As you and I can see they are here just a bit early. That is okay we are set for them. I do ask that you all set a good example while they are here but also try to be yourselves. Also during the duration of their stay school will go on just like normal in every way. This includes band practice.'

I gave off some other information none of, which was too important. When I finished I went back to my seat. Professor Dumbledore got up and thanked me for inviting him and his students. And he thanked two of his students for choosing who would come. After he was done speaking the assembly was dismissed.

I had the house leaders and the guest students meet me at the courtyard. I was the first one there but just after me was some of the Hogwarts students among them was Hermes. Not two minutes later everyone else was there.

'Welcome our houses are a bit different then yours first of all we have five houses; Earth is over with Iki and Janelle; Fire is myself and Daylayn; Water is Jarral and Maria; Air is Kedrel and Cass; and last is Spirit is Acid and Kasha. If you notice we are all standing in a circle I want you to say your name and we'll call out what house you belong in. Well actually your house leader will call your house. But first can all of those who have returned can you please go home.' I wasn't telling them to really go home but to their old houses.

'The reason I did said it that way was because you house will be just like your home. Your house members will be your family that means you all need to get along for any reason you can't well you'll just have to get over it. Lets start year sixes call off your name one at a time and in alphabetical by your last name.'

After about ten minutes all of the students were informed of their houses for the duration of their stay. Sure enough someone was sanding in the center when we were done.

'Well who are you?' This can show will show everyone that nothing works out just right.

'I'm Ginny Weasley.' Okay what house was she it I put her in? Good thing I didn't have to say anything because Acid yelled Spirit. Thank you Acid!

'Alright, now one thing before you go to your dorms tomorrow night there will be a dance held in the gym please try to look nice but it isn't a formal dance more of a get to know each other dance. You can go with each other or alone or even with someone from our school.'

David came running towards us yelling my name. David was a small boy who has a very big mouth but he doesn't seem to know that. 'Marz Mr. Mizzen said he wants to talk to you.'

'Do you know what he wants?' The boy only shook his head. For once he was quiet. 'Okay then where is he at.' He told me that Mr. Mizzen was in his office. YAY my favorite place to go in the whole school well really it isn't.

I calmly walked to Mr. Mizzen's office I'm not scared of him I just don't like being around him. He has a way of making people feeling like they don't matter in the slightest of ways. It never works on me but he has a way of just making me feel uncomfortable. I found his office easily because I grew up at this school but to any new person it would be hard to find because it isn't on the school grounds t say. There are several houses around that the school owns so we put a few offices in those houses.

Mr. Mizzen's house was a plain white house with a red rose guardian in the front. I don't know anything about the back I never stay and look. The house was a small one by any standards. It only had three rooms one bathroom and all that jazz. The room Mr. Mizzen works out of is the master bedroom it isn't that big. It is only big enough to fit a desk, three chairs, and two file cabinets. On the one wall were pictures of his family.

'Well Mr. Mizzen what can I do for you?' I tried not to sound bored but truly I was. I hate being here because it smells of over used cologne.

'Well Marz in three days your parents are coming for their annual visit and I want you to arrange it. As well I want you to arrange a dance in their name.' He looked slightly bored as well.

'Look Mr. Mizzen we go threw this every year I know what to do. Even all the other students know what to do why must we go threw this every year. Plus I know that they are coming early because they want to see Hermes as well. All of the staff and the students have already been informed of this small change.' As I said before I was bored and now annoyed that I have to hear the same speech again. 'Sir if that is all I'll take my leave of you. Good day to you.' With that I walked out of the house as if I owned it well in a way I did.

I made my way to my house (fire) which like the rest isn't located on school grounds but another house my father had built. The house dorms were much bigger they each had at least thirty rooms. Five bathrooms that were huge, ten different rooms to shower each containing three shower stalls. They are all tiled so no one can see in or out. It proved to be a great asset when Day decides to walk in when it's the girls showering time.

I walked into my common room to find it empty of everyone save the guest students. Well what a shock. I knew I couldn't trust Day to show them everything they need to know. 'Hermes did you show everyone where everything was because I know Day didn't'

I knew I scared two of the students because I saw them jump at the sound of my voice. 'Duh Marz you think I'm like Day in that way? And Susan your not used to her sneaking up on people yet?'

'Well I haven't seen her in what seven years almost and you want me to remember she likes to sneak up on people you have got to be kidding me. Come on Hermes where is your brain?' Susan was always a bit mouthy in a way but it was just something that made her, her.

'Oh sorry I don't know who you are. I'm Marz.' I knew Blaise so didn't even acknowledge him yet. The other boy said he was Justin and that he knew who I was because of all the times I introduced myself threw out the day. 'Well Blaise aren't you even going to say hello to me or can I be ignored because if I get ignored I have work I can do?'

Blaise stood up from the black couch and slowly walked my way. He was about an inch from my face when he said 'Make me!'

'Okay I'll be off then I have dances to plan and Hermes pick something nice to wear mom and dad are coming in like three days or something like that. Please don't have a date when mom and dad are here you know as well as I do how they will act to that. Well see you all later!' with that I went into my room I knew I wasn't going to work in any way but they didn't know that.


	6. Spells and Skulls

Disclaimer: you know the drill I own nothing other then the plot and Marz. Oh I own the peanuts that are slowly disappearing from my bowl. I wonder where they are going?

**School Show Down**

I went straight to my room where I pretended to read a book. Not five minutes later Blaise came into my room. I set down the book he thought I was reading and just looked at him.

He had changed since I last seen him. His blonde hair was gone because over the years it turned to a dark shade of brown. It now fell just below his ears where it used to be shorter. His eyes were still the light shade of blue, the shade of the sky at sunrise. He also had grown over the years because now he stood about six feet six inches. I also believe he must have started working out because he had the body any girl would want compared to the thin thing he used to be.

He quietly came and sat on my bed knocking off a few of my books. He did pick them up and stacked neatly them on the floor. When he was done he looked up at me. I think he was checking me out the way I checked him. I watched as a small smile crossed his lips. Slowly he opened his arms to me. I went into them willingly. He held on to me for such a long time and I wasn't ready when he let me go.

'Well Marz it has been a long time. How are you doing?' He asked but I knew he didn't really care to know because I got a letter from him everyday just telling him what went on.

'Well you know the usual. Wanting to kill Mr. Mizzen and all that jazz.' He nodded even though he knew what I was going to say.

'You knew I was coming didn't you?' I shook my head. 'Come on Marz don't lie to me. I know for a fact you did all the arranging for our visit.' I could see in his eyes he didn't believe me when I said I didn't know.

'Blaise I saw your name on the list yes but you never told me the name of your school so I didn't know it was you. Truthfully you got lucky because I was going to put that Draco Malfoy in this house but I remembered Hermes telling me about her problems with him. So I'm sorry I didn't know.'

'There is only one me so how can you loose me? But I guess you are right I didn't tell you what school I was going to, so I should be the one saying I'm sorry. Too bad I'm going to miss seeing your mom and dad this year. I haven't seen them in such a long time.' Blaise met my parents when he was a student here and they got along so well. My father would often tell me that I had his blessings if I wanted to marry him. At the time and even now I feel I'm to young too marry.

'Don't worry Blaise they well be here in about three days. They want to see Hermes while she is here.' Blaise looked like a child at Christmas. His eyes were full of joy and he had a huge smile on his face. 'Blaise its not Christmas!' He nodded.

'That is true but it's close if you ask me.' His smile got even wider. I knew what was coming next. I didn't have time to move an inch before he started to tickle me. What I hate most is he knows all my ticklish spots.

I tried to call out to someone but I was laughing too hard to make any sound. Blaise stopped when he heard my door open. Hermes walked in my room like she owned the place. Blaise looked at Hermes like as if to say hay what are you doing in here?

'Blaise tickle her later we have work to do. Marz I think you should get everyone here to play the name game.'

'Well Hermes that would be a great idea but it doesn't help that Jess and Jamie are at work but later tonight I will. Do you think I'm stupid or something?'

'Something!' They both shouted at once. Geeze I know how much I'm loved! Well life goes on. Blaise after a minute let me up. Good I can almost feel my sides.

'Well Marz what do you have planed for us to do until the girls get back?' Blaise was a bit of a dummy at times I wander how his sister deals full time.

'Well what you guys want to do they won't be back until around midnight? We have lots of time to kill until then.' Gee Marz that's an idea state what everyone knows already.

'Marz I know what Blaise would like to do but that isn't an option.' Blaise looked down and muttered something but I didn't catch it and from the look on Hermes face neither did she. 'Maybe later. But Blaise out I need to talk to my sister alone. You can come back in when I am done.'

Blaise calmly left the room. But I could tell from the way he walked he didn't want to go. I think what made him go was the look on Hermione's face. She had that look that said I won't take any shit from anyone.

'Marz I need to tell you about something and maybe you can help me. You see Marz I've been seeing this person in my mind. Well at first I thought it was in my mind but it wasn't until one night another person saw her as well. She comes when no one else is around and I'm tired. She says that I have to help save her people and that only I can save them.

'I only know few things about her. Like for one thing she wears the eye of Isis and it isn't Cleopatra or Nefatiti I think it is the original holder of the necklace but no one knows who that is.

'Come on Marz you have to help me, your better at this stuff.' Hermes eyes were pleading with me to help her. They also looked like they had lost a heavy burden. I couldn't help but nod.

'Okay first off tell me what she says word for word or does it change every time she speaks to you?' She told me that it changes all the time but it always holds the same meaning. 'Let me think she won't tell you who she is right? So that means she wants you to work it out on your own or at least with minimal help. She let you tell those two and me friends of yours but no one else so we must be able to help you somehow. But I need to know how saw her other then you?'

'Draco Malfoy' She said it quietly almost like she didn't want to say it at all. I knew she hated the boy but not this much.

'I think somehow all of us tie into this. Tonight the five of us will call her to us. Tell Ron and Harry to meet us at the courtyard tonight at midnight and I'll tell Draco. You must not tell anyone else or it won't work.' Hermione nodded before leaving my room no doubt to tell Ron and Harry.

Now I had to find Draco. He probably remembers me from last summer but that isn't important as to why we need him tonight.

I found him outside by the stage where my band plays. The stage was set almost beckoning me to sing.

'It's a beauty isn't it? That stage has been here for almost as long as I have.'

'You're the girl from the train station aren't you? They say time heals all wounds but I find there are better ways.' He didn't even glance my way but his voice was clear almost as if he was facing me.

'Yes I am the girl from the station but that's not why I'm here.' One thing I've learned over the years was to not show my feelings and to detect when someone else was doing the same thing. And this boy was. 'You don't hate me or my sister like you pretend to. Who are you trying to protect her or yourself?'

'How did you guess when not even your sister knows? If you must know I am saving both of us. I've done everything to stop caring for her but none of it works.' The boy was truly hurt not that he can't stop caring for Hermes but that he can't do anything to have her.

'Look tonight we need your help. Come to the courtyard at midnight but you can't tell anyone where you are going not even your best friend. And don't worry about Hermione she can take whatever life throws at her but not right now. Tonight act nice to her and her friends. The girl that you saw but didn't hear what did she look like?'

'How do you know about her? Oh wait your sister told you didn't she? She was the most beautiful woman in all the world next to your sister but I could feel an air of magic around her like she wanted people to believe her to be one person other then who she really was.'

That's it! I knew who has been visiting my sister. How could I have not seen this before? 'Draco thank you so much you have solved everything! If it wasn't for my guy or my sister I would kiss you!'

'What did I do?' The poor boy looked really lost. 'And by the way what is your name?'

The boy was right I didn't tell him my name but I knew his. 'I'm Marz. You know like the planet. And you have solved the mystery as to which the girl was and is. Still meet us at the courtyard tonight. And maybe tonight we can find out who is threatening her kind even though I think I know who it is.'

I turned on my heel and ran back to my room if it was whom I think it was I need a different spell to bring her to me. I may not be a witch like Hermes is but I was a Wiccan, which is as good as a witch.

I ran into my room and started going threw my books. I knew I had a lot of work to do before midnight came. When it came to my books I trusted only one person to help me look threw them, but I couldn't tell him anything about this so I was left alone to work.

After going threw half of my books I was beginning to give up hope of finding what I needed. I didn't give up if push came to shove I would make it up. I kept on looking but time was running out.

I skipped dinner and ignored when Daylayn came running in my room trying to drag me down to dinner. I got him to leave me alone after I promised to eat something later. I mean I wasn't trying to kill myself I just had to find this spell. I know it is in one of my books but I don't know what one.

Time just kept flying by me. The next time I looked at the clock it was quarter to midnight. There were just three books left to check. I decided I would look at the books before going down after all it had to be in one of these books.

It wasn't in the first or second book. Like normal it was in the last place one checked. Well it would have to be. Who would continue looking if you found what ever you were looking for? That would be just stupid.

The spell was simple enough but it would take one thing I didn't have but Tazz did. I ran to Tazz's room. I calmly knocked on the door because I knew he would be in there with his girl. How he could date her I didn't know in fact no one did. It took Tazz I minute or two to answer the door. Goddess how can he stand the little whore?

'Marz do you know what time it is?' Tazz looked like he just got out of bed but if you didn't know him that's what you would think but because I know him I knew what he was really up to.

'Tazz I need your skull don't ask why I can't tell you.' I didn't even ask if it was safe for me to come in but I just walked in like I owned the place. I knew better then to look at the bed. 'Hello Sarah I'll be just a moment.' I knew the girl nodded without looking.

Tazz had this chest that he kept at the far end of the room. He wouldn't allow anyone other then me in it. I calmly walked to it and before opening drew the sign of the pentacle on it. I almost didn't want to open it I had a strange feeling but I pushed it aside and opened the chest. There on top was the skull.

It was made of pure crystal and held ages of magic. I felt pure evil or pure goodness from it. I was entranced by it yet I wanted to drop it. I've used many of the master tools before but never this one. In a way I've always been scared of it. The skull was said to be made by the god Seth himself.

'Marz I know what you are feeling because you've never used it but you must be careful it has a mind of its own sometimes. You must not allow anyone else to touch it!'

Tazz's family has been trusted to care for the skull for as long as time can remember. Tarry being the oldest twin would have had to care for it but he turned his back on it where Tazz accepted it. If anyone knew how to work it, it would be Tazz.

'Is there anything else I should know?' Tazz just shook his head. 'Then I must go. As normal tell no one and that goes for you as well, Sarah.'

I left the room as calmly as when I entered it. Well on the outside I did. Inside I was a wreck I was unsure of if I could do this.

I walked to the courtyard quickly because this had to be done at a certain time that was coming up vary soon. I got to the place at three to midnight. Everyone was there but it looked like Draco was fighting with the other two boys. They all turned when they heard my footsteps.

'Look boys we have three minutes to set this stuff up I don't want any of you fighting for whatever reason. Harry stand to the north, Ron to the east, Hermione to the south, and Draco to the west. Stand in your spots and do as I say when I say it.' The four moved to stand where I told them good that was one of the easy parts.

I set up the circle the way it should have been set in a matter of seconds. I gave each of the four a candle and told them what to say as I lit each candle. They did what I asked without any questions at all. When I told them to sit facing the inner circle they did as if they knew what they were doing. I took my seat in the middle of the group.

Setting up for the spell was easy but to have everything sit right was harder. It didn't take me overly long to have everything set up. The hardest part was waiting for the strike of midnight. Not three seconds after I finished setting up then the clock bell struck. Gee time flies when you're scared.

This is where I can't stuff up in any way. I was starting to say the first of many spells when I saw a young lady standing in front of me. I didn't see her come into the circle but I knew that she didn't break it.

'Marz you are right about me but you can not help. Only Hermione and the man who lies about the truth can help. You must help in no way.' I looked at the others and I could tell by the look on the faces of everyone else that they didn't see her. 'But you to must beware you are in danger. What you are in danger of yet isn't clear but be on your guard.'

When I next looked up she was gone! So I could help in no way. But what did she mean I was in danger?

'Marz are you okay?' Hermes was leaning over me and holding my hand. She looked worried about something. It was then that I noticed that I was lying on the ground.

Hermione's P.O.V

I arrived early at the courtyard. I didn't think anyone would be there just yet. I was wrong Malfoy was there! Why would she have him come after she told me to tell no one?

'Granger why are you here early is it because you ran out of books to read?' Malfoy had his annoying smirk planted on his face. How can he be so immature?

'No Malfoy I have a meeting and unlike other people I like to be early. Marz will be here on time or a little late. She like some people hasn't figured that a person can be early.'

'Are you saying that I'm always late Granger?' How can he be so dense? He is always early to everything.

'No you stupid prat I was talking about my friends. The only place I've seen you late for was transfiguration.'

'Wow Granger I didn't know you was one of my many stalkers! I'm almost touched you care.' If possible his smirk got bigger either that or he was really smiling

'Like I would stalk a self conceded git such as yourself. Why don't you do us all a favor and jump off a bridge!' I don't know how he managed to always get under my skin but he did. After going to school here I thought I had found a way to ignore my anger. But all of myself control just flies out the window when he says something.

'Hermione there you are! Ron and I almost got lost but we heard you and Malfoy fighting.' Ron and Harry ran up to me and basically looked me over to make sure I didn't have any marks if Malfoy hit me.

'Glad I could help Pothead! After all I live to help you.' Draco said with a sneer. I mean can he ever be polite to anyone other older people.

'Boys just grow up we're in seventh year and none of you can say a nice thing to one another. I think it's past time that your three grew up!' I shouted at the three boys. I think Ron was taken back by my outburst before he gave me a death glare. Well it was true.

'I don't agree I love our pity fights if it matters at all to you. Not that it does really you stupid mudblood.' Malfoy said with his normal smirk. Normally I would have said something but come on the mudblood line was getting old. He's only used it since year two.

'Watch it Malfoy we may not be in school but I can still hex the shit out of you!' Harry was on the brink of getting out his wand when Marz came running up to us.

'Didn't you listen when I told you all no fighting we're all here for the same reason don't forget that.' Marz said as calmly as she normally would but I didn't miss the look she sent Draco. It was a warning of some sort to which he nodded.

Marz told us to stand in certain spots and to say certain things. We all did what she said I think it was more out of fear and respect but why Malfoy did I didn't know. She was about to start speaking when her eyes went blank.

She stared off into space with that look in her eyes. Next thing I knew she was looking around before that blank look came back. She must have seen something that upset her because she shuddered. Before she passed out.

She was out cold for minutes and I was starting to freak out. It was near five minutes later that she opened her eyes. Marz's eyes were a bright purple! That meant she was upset by something that she saw. What I wanted to know is what she saw.

'Marz are you okay?' I was starting to get worried when she didn't answer me but kept staring into space.

'Hermione she was beautiful! But she told me I can't help you that you and the one who lies are the only one. I'm sorry.' Marz refused to look me in the eye. I didn't understand why though.

'Marz love don't be sorry be glad that you tried. What is that hideous thing in front of you?' for a minute Marz didn't know what I was talking about until she laid eyes on the skull.

'That is an instrument of the gods. It was said to made by the god Seth and I tell you that I hate that item.'

'Then why bring it? Oh let me guess you needed it for this spell but why and item of the gods unless...' I let my voice trail off as it hit me why she needed it. How could I have been so stupid as not to realize who was trying to get a hold of me.

No wonder she didn't worry about herself but for her people. Goddess Hermione you exposed to be the smartest witch of our year. Truthfully I felt like a dumb blonde (AN: no offence to any blondes because I'm on too).

Marz must have noticed that I was beating myself up. 'Hermes don't stress out I didn't figure it out until I talked to Draco earlier today. And I tell you I nearly dropped my jaw.' I could tell she wasn't lying but how could she figure out something in three hours that I couldn't in three weeks?

'Marz how did you guess who it was?' I really wanted to know.

'It was when he said she wanted people to believe her to be one person other then who she really was. See what made her stand out to me?'

'Yeah I do. I still can't believe I didn't figure out who it was. I feel so stupid.' Marz put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze.

I looked into her eyes, which were back to the normal shade of dull purple, and nodded she thought it was time that we went back to our dorms for bed. After all tomorrow would be a big day as well just not as big as this one. Well for the other boys it wouldn't be but for me it would be just like today times ten if I was lucky.

I walked with Marz back to our house only because the other boys went in our house. I felt sorry for Ron because he was in the same house a Malfoy. My room was easy to find because it was the same one I had when I was a student here.

Quickly I changed into my pajamas before crawling in bed only to come in contact with another body. I sat up quickly and screamed.

AN: thank you all for sticking with my story and all the great reviews. Also I would like to say is I'm sorry for the delay I've had lots going on at home and at school! Everyone do whatever you do best and stick to it. Keep your dreams and hopes in reach for with them you can never fall!! Loves Marzfire2242!! Hopefully I can get chapter seven up soon but I wont be able to work one it for a week while I'm on my Biology camp!!


	7. New Views

**School Show Down**

'Hermes stop screaming it's only me.' I turned on the light then looked at my bed to see Day lying there.

'Day what are you doing in my bed at this time of night?' I've known Day all my life but seeing him in my bed at this time of night is something I didn't want.

'Look we need to talk about your sister something isn't right with her and hasn't been for ages. As for you question I know what I would like to be doing in your bed at this or any time of the night.' Day gave me a wink and no matter how I tried I could feel myself blush. I should be used to his pick up lines by now.

'What do you mean something is wrong with Marz? Haven't you learned Marz is just insane!' I knew it wasn't nice to say that about my own sister but it is true. Day wasn't even taken back by me calling her insane.

'How can you say that about your sister! Your own blood!' Day was acting mad but I knew he wasn't. But I still wanted to know why he thought something was wrong with my sister. 'Look Hermione something happened to her last year she did a complete one-eighty change from what she used to be.

'The only other person that really knows what has her so scared I guess you can say is Iki and he won't tell anyone'

'Well if he doesn't want to tell and Marz isn't telling why do you care? Day just back off and she will come back to what she used to be.'

'Hermes listen to me I've known your sister for so long and I know what she is like at school. You don't know that anymore. I tell you from when you went to school with her till last year she became a different person. Now again she has taken a drastic change!' Day threw himself off my bed as if it was a spider. 'If you don't believe me that is fine I don't care!'

Dylan walked out of my room with his head held down I felt sorry for him. He after all is Marz's best friend but then what would she hide from him?

I fell asleep thinking about what Dylan had said and what he didn't say. What Day didn't say was that he was worried about her. But I saw it on his face even in the bad lighting.

That night I again had the dream about me having to help the Queen or whoever she is with her people. But she told me first my greatest help is from two people one who tells lies and the other is someone others believe insane.

I didn't know whom I knew that told lays but I was starting to think that maybe Day was onto something with Marz. Reminder to self-talk to Marz.

The next day all of the new students got a tour of the school. Myself and few other students didn't have to go because we went here before and the place hasn't changed over those years we've been away. Blaise and I went but for two different reasons, Blaise's was because he wanted to be with my sister and I went just for the walk as well as to see how Marz has changed if at all.

I didn't see anything odd about her the whole day in fact the only one who was acting odd was Blaise. That was mainly due to the fact he had Marz back. One thing no one knew about Blaise was the fact that his act about pureblood superiority was just that an act. Blaise was in love with my sister Marz and everyone knows it other then himself.

Another person who was acting odd was Draco Malfoy. He never said anything bad about anyone. I wasn't sure what to do about him being nice to everyone and it kind of scared me. Harry and Ron noticed him acting weird as well. They didn't say anything to him.

I wondered what had gotten into him. I felt however that he wasn't a close friend of mine so I wouldn't ask. I had gotten a feeling that Marz had something to do with his change in attitude.

The tour took all day so didn't get a chance to talk to her at all. Day was also watching Marz but he was mostly frowning. I didn't get what he was up to but it couldn't be good.

It was just before dinner that Marz and I were called to see Mr. Mizzen. We walked calmly to his office I was more scared then Marz because she had the look like she didn't care.

Mr. Mizzen told us things about our parents coming. I was right Marz didn't care only because she knew what was going on. Marz sat through out the whole meeting not looking at Mr. Mizzen or me.

Once we left Mr. Mizzen's office Marz went off somewhere with Day following her from behind. I had a feeling that Marz didn't know she was being followed. I began to follow Day but I was suddenly dragged off to the side losing sight of the two by Harry and Ron.

'Mione why are you and Day following Marz?'

Don't get me wrong I love the boys but I wish they would learn some things are better left unsolved.

'Day said there is something up with her. So I wanted to watch and see if it is true.'

Ron looked at me like he was waiting for me to say more. When I didn't go on he looked away.

Harry on the other hand didn't look at me. I knew he had to be hiding something from me because of his I wont look at you attitude. When he did look at me he didn't look at me in the eye.

He suddenly smiled at me. It made me realize that he isn't the child that he was last year. It also made me think that he was cute. Even as cute as he is and could be nothing could ever happen between him and I. It almost made me forget he is hiding something as well.

The three of us ended up just walking around the school for a few hours. We had nothing to do and we didn't care we just enjoyed our free time.

We talked about anything and everything other then Marz. Every time we tried to talk about her Harry changed the topic.

I showed Ron and Harry the stage my father had built when Marz and I were born. Ron asked if it was used and by who. I told him that it could be used by anyone and for any reason. He seamed to think that it was cool.

I took them behind the stage to show them the painting on the back. Marz and Blaise were back there talking neither looked happy.

What was odd was Marz looked down right scared. I had never seen her scared or as scared as she looked now.

Her face was so white she looked like she could have been a vampire or even a member of the Adams family. The only place that wasn't white was the bags under her eyes.

She had dark circles under her eyes that showed she hasn't slept in weeks or even longer. Most likely she hasn't because of all the work she has done for our trip here.

Blaise looked up and saw us. He whispered something in Marz's ear and she nodded. Blaise then walked off as if his pants were on fire. Marz didn't even look up at him or us.

Harry started walking over to her when I grabbed his arm to stop him he just shrugged me off and walked to her. Ron and I were forced to follow him.

'Marz does this have to do with what you and I talked about?' Marz jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and looked at him before nodding.

I thought it odd that she didn't even look at Ron or me. She didn't even look at Harry in the eye.

Draco's P.O.V

I sat in my "room" reading a stupid book about ancient magic. The book was crap just like this project Dumbledore has us doing.

I never have nor will I understand how he can love muggles so much. They know jack crap about magic or anything.

True I know nothing about them but it's because I don't want to.

Marz Granger is the only muggle I really know and she is just plain out scary. Even though I don't really know anything about her I have the feeling that she is hiding something that she isn't even telling her sister. What is even worse I have the feeling that it has to deal with magic.

Now her sister is a different story all together. I've known Hermione granger for years in a way. Yeah she isn't my best friend but one can read her like a book. It is funny because even the weasel knows what she is thinking the only time that it sucks is when you get in a verbal fight because one always knows what she is going to say. The only shocking thing she did was slap me in third year.

But lately I've also gotten the feeling that she to is hiding something but it isn't as big as what ever her sister is hiding. What is even odder then that is that I can't stop thinking about her nor do I want to.

I wasn't in my room when Blaise walked in. He didn't look happy in fact he looked ready to kill anyone who said something he didn't like.

'She dumped me. Said she was scared of our kind.' Blaise threw himself on my bed and mumbled something into my pillow.

'Blaise who dumped you? Hell no one knew you had a girlfriend.'

'I was dating Marz you know Hermione Granger's twin sister?'

Talk about being dead shocked a pureblood dating a muggle. 'Blaise are you nuts? Why in the name of the gods were you dating a muggle? Are you trying to get yourself killed?' I didn't want to yell at Blaise but he was the closest thing I have to a friend or even a brother and I didn't want him to get killed just because he has to like a fucking muggle.

'Draco chill out she isn't a muggle. In fact they are both purebloods just like us. Now chill out plus I have his blessing to date her but now that is fucked up.

''When they were a year old they were taken to live with muggles. They know they are purebloods but not who their parents are.

'Oh and by they way you are not to tease them any more by order of our lord.'

What on earth was Blaise on there was know way the Granger twins could be pureblood even if they were raised by muggles. 'Blaise if that is so then who is their parents?'

Blaise just looked at me and shook his head. 'Sorry man I'm not at liberty to say but one day soon you should know if our lord wishes it.'

Blaise and I talked for a little bit longer most of it was about the Granger twins. After Blaise left I realized he gave me one clue. He said after what happened last year he was assigned to watch over Marz.

I went back to reading my book. Even if the book was crap I couldn't put it down. It was one thing my father taught me.

It was near midnight when my left arm began to hurt. I was used to this type of pain. All I had to do was wait for the portkey that would take me to the meeting spot.

Suddenly my ring started glowing and then there was a tug on my navel. When my stomach settled I noticed that I was in a manor much like my own.

The room was painted to look black. The only sources of light were from a few torches hanging on the walls.

The only piece of furniture was a huge black chair that looked like it could have been a thrown. A person wearing a huge black cloak occupied the chair.

Nothing but red eyes could be seen from the person. I knew at once who it was but not why I was summoned before him.

I slightly inclined my head. As his heir I didn't have to get down and kiss his robes as everyone else had to. I didn't even have to incline my head but I rather do it and be safe then not do it and be dead.

There were five other people in the room I couldn't tell who they were or even if they were male. I gave them no notice because well they didn't matter the way Voldermort did.

'Ah Draco just who I wanted to see. I know that Blaise told you that the Granger girls are just like us. He was not told to so he is being dealt with as we speak. However now that you know you must leave them alone or be twice as mean to them.

'They know part of the truth but others they don't. They are my nieces.'

There was a huge gasp in the room. I know one of the people that gasped was myself. That would explain something. Like why Hermione Granger was so good with magic.

But that didn't explain why Marz feared us if in fact she was one of us. What would make her turn against her own people?

'My lord why does Marz fear us?' If there was anyone that could talk to Voldermort like that it was I. Only I am allowed to ask him questions without fear of being punished.

'There was a party the end of last year where she was abducted instead of another muggle. She was abused by some of our men again they have been dealt with but then they tried to kill her. Apparently they tried to get her to join us but she wouldn't because like her mother she has a strong will of her own.

'But when she and her sister still lived with their birth mother and I we put a spell on them so that they couldn't be affected by the killing curse. It had a side effect that we didn't plan on though. It informed me of her where a bouts as well as her sisters.'

This was to much to take in at once next thing I knew he was going to tell me was that I was going to have to marry one of them. Knowing my luck it would be Hermione.

'Blaise is to watch after Marz because she trusts him far better then I thought. Even after this summer she trusts him she is just scared.

'You however must not get close to her or to Hermione I have plans for her. Using your status as head boy I want you to keep her away from Potter!'

'That is easier said then done my lord but I will try.'

The red eyes in the hood of the cloak seemed to narrow as if he didn't like what I said. One thing my father taught me was if I have to lie to save my ass.

'It will be done no matter what my lord.'

'That's what I thought you said I won't take anything less then it being done or you can end up just like your friend Blaise!' The man in the chair stood up and left the room. meaning the meeting was over and I could say no more.

I had to wait for my portkey to activate before I could go. It wasn't a few seconds after Voldermort left that two people came in the room carrying a bloody and broken Blaise between them.

They brought him over to me and dropped him at my feet. Without even a backwards glance they turned and left.

I grabbed Blaise's arm. Soon as I touched him my ring started to glow and there was a tug on my navel. Next thing I knew I was back in my "room".

It wasn't much later then it was when I left. I did everything I could to help Blaise without magic. After a few minutes I gave up and just cleaned him up with a few spells that I have had to use myself.

'Sorry man I didn't mean to let as much slip as I did.' I could only nod because even if I cleaned and removed all the cuts there were still the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

I knew how much it could hurt so I didn't press him to speak. I let Blaise stay in my dorm the rest of the night. He slept on the bed and I slept on the floor.

At about five in the morning an alarm went off. I don't know who's it is or where it is I just know I want to kill the thing. The alarm woke both Blaise and I up.

Blaise was complaining because his ribs hurt due to the cruciatus curse. He would most likely be hurting all day and there was nothing I could do about it.

As suddenly as the alarm went off it stopped and I couldn't be happier but then again I couldn't get back to sleep and neither could Blaise.

We transfigured yesterdays clothing in to something new for today. Blaise had to help me with muggle clothing because I had no idea what they wear as a rule where as he did because he went to school here a long time ago.

He gave me these pants he called blue jeans as well as a black short sleeve top. I do have to admit that they are much better for moving around than robes. Blaise was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green shirt.

Blaise convinced me not to gel my hair back like I have done every year ever since first year. I wore it natural so that it fell and framed my face. Blaise simply spiked his hair.

Blaise had this look of a good boy trying to be bad and the girls think it is cute where as for me I'm the bad boy and that the girls love. Well almost all the girls only Hermione seamed to not like it.

Not that it mattered to me if she liked it or not but it is just odd that what every other girl liked she didn't. in the Slytherin common room we all used to think that she was a lesbian that was until last year when she started to date Dean Thomas. No one knows when or why they broke up just that they are still good friends.

About ten minutes after the alarm went off it went off again. Blaise and I could hear everyone moving around the room like this was normal. Maybe to them it is. Because Blaise and I were ready we just sat in my room talking. We just talked about what classes we had today and what we think they are about.

The best thing was Blaise was in all of my classes but unfortunately so was Pansy Parkinson. If there was somebody in the school I hated more then Potter it was Parkinson she had it in her head somehow that her and I were a couple.

About fifteen minutes later Blaise and I left my "room" to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. Us five Slytherins sat together because we didn't want to sit with muggles no matter what. Apparently Marz didn't like our idea because she told us to go and sit with other people and not just from our school.

'If you're worried about being bitten then don't sit with Day but other then that you are safe to sit with everyone else.' I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. I don't think anyone else at the table was sure or not.

I ended up sitting with Day anyway as well as a group of his friends. They kept going on about the summer when they pissed Marz off. They told me that the safest thing was to stay on Marz's good side you tend to live longer.

I found it odd that these people were just like us with out the magic of course. They had many of our fears like failing class or even dying. It was odd how much they began looking like humans to me.

I knew they were human before but they were always something else. I began to understand a little why Dumbledore loved them. It was because they were just like us.

They even ate the same things we did well almost. The only real difference was there was no spells to make things move or to make things taste different. They added flavoring to change the flavor.

Few minutes after I sat down Marz came and sat with us. She didn't show any fear do to the fact that she was sitting with me and that she knows I'm a wizard. In fact she didn't look like she cared.

We talked about classes and how they differed to the ones they take here. Of course I didn't let on that mine were magic based and that I even had a ghost for a teacher.

When breakfast finished we went to our first class. Blaise told me that it is just like potions in a way but much harder because you had to learn theory.

An) See how much I love you I had to update as soon as I got back. Lots of this chapter was done while I was at camp but even more was done while I was sick but I'm better now!! chapter eight should be up soon (mutters I hope)


	8. Classes and Unlooked for Help

**Disclaimer: ** as you know I own everything that doesn't belong to J.K Rowling. She is great and I am not! I'm just a sad girl who likes to write.

**School Show Down**

Our first class wasn't in the main building or even near the stage it was off by the houses. The building wasn't that big but it was big enough.

It held all of us in it real nicely even though from the out side it looked too small. Blaise told me that it was longer then it was wide. There were loads of tables to sit at. We could only sit three to a table Blaise and I sat with Jarral. Blaise and Jarral seamed to really get along and that was cool so the three of us were able to sit and talk while we were waiting for the teacher.

Pansy tried to sit with us but Jarral told her that there was a limit of three people to a table. For once I was thankful to a muggle.

'You can drop that I'm better then you because I'm a wizard shit while you are here because all of us in Wld Majik are all wizards and we aren't afraid to hex the shit out of you.' Jarral startled me because I wasn't expecting that from him or anyone here.

'Look here Jarral in just the last few minutes I've learned that shit isn't what I was always told it was so chill out.' Of course I had to whisper because not every one in this room was able to use magic or even know about it. Jarral looked like he was ready to have a heart attack.

He was about to say something else when a short balding man walked in the room. Every one stopped talking.

'Welcome Hogwarts students and welcome back those who left. Friday we were talking about food chains and how the energy flows...' the teacher went on and on. I learned another thing that I was never told at home. Muggles didn't care about proving magic was real or not but understanding the way the world worked.

We focused more on our history and how things in the world worked because of magic. They didn't they wanted to know how things worked and what made them work the way they did.

Class was much different then potions. Blaise was wrong when he said that it was like potions with more theory. It seamed to be all theory and little potions.

It seamed that class would never end when the bell rang. Our next class was math. I had no clue what it was and Blaise didn't know how to explain that one to me.

In math class we had our own desks. I chose one at the back of the classroom, as did Blaise and Pansy.

Pansy was going on and on about our first class. She kept going on that it was crap as were all muggles. She didn't realize that things were starting to change.

Math was about working with numbers. In the end I was glad that we didn't have to deal with it in Hogwarts because all it did was make my head ache.

Hermione was having fun up in the front row as was her friend Potter. Weasley however was looking like everything was going right over his head.

Even though I had to respect Hermione because she is the Dark Lord's niece that didn't mean I had to like her friends. I was never told I had to so why try?

I never liked Potter since her turned me down in first year. It wasn't such a blow to my pride as was that fact that he chose Weasley over a true wizard such as myself.

Math to was soon over but for me it wasn't soon enough. I thought that math was just like spending hours trying to be friends with the Gryffindors. Plain and simple it wasn't going to ever happen at least not in my lifetime.

I remember the other day when I saw that weird lady in our common room back at school. I didn't hear what she said but whatever she did say was important. Hermione's face was stark white.

I don't know what got me into thinking about her. Other then when Marz asked me about her. She knew what was going on well at least I think she does. And if she doesn't she is good at hiding it from everyone.

One thing I noticed about Marz when I met her at the train station was that she liked to know what was going on and how she could control it. It was something that I once prided myself in.

That was why she feared magic because she could control it. I don't think that it really didn't that what happened this summer had much of an impact on how she viewed magic. There was something that happened before then or even after then.

Next was lunch. I didn't eat much I had too many things on my mind. I was thinking mainly about Marz and what was or had gone on with her and Blaise. I knew that at a point he went to a muggle school but I didn't know he dated there as well.

I remember when I met Marz there was something I liked about her even if she did beat the shit out of me as well as my two goonies. I think it was the fact that one she could beat the shit out of them as well as the fact she wasn't scared to deal with things herself.

My father taught me that as wizards we didn't do things for ourselves but found ways to have others or magic do it for us. I never understood why Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed beating people. But now something has changed thanks to this thing. I know for a fact that my father wont like my new views on everything but like always I will find a way to survive.

Wait what the hell am I thinking? No one in their right mind would respect them not even if they weren't in there right mind would they. That was just a stupid thought that I should never have had.

Never again will I think something that stupid. I mean of all the fucked up things that is the worst thing ever. That's almost as bad as thinking about fucking I'm-too-good-for-anyone Potter.

After all what kind of person goes out looking for trouble. Hell even I know that trouble does not need people trying to stop it but cause it. But around Hogwarts don't even cause it just let it happen. My guess is that this would be the newest form of trouble that even the Dark Lord has no control over.

I wonder when people found out about Hermione and her sister. But most of all I wonder how they found out after all there has been other great witches and wizards that have been muggle born.

Fuck there is even a great wizard that is a half blood. I mean the Dark Lord himself. He doesn't like the fact that he is a half blood but what I don't understand is why does he hate them the way he does if they raised him. On my own defense not that I care what other people think I was raised to believe that they are below me.

I recon that all muggles should die as should the Dark Lord. Mainly the Dark Lord because he is nothing more then an idiot. I mean after all who tries to go out and kill the people that raised you but not go after the one person in our world that loves them and that everyone loves?

Sure it isn't always the best idea to go after Dumbledore but the Dark Lord has and uses magic that Dumbledore doesn't. Dumbledore is too much of a goody-goody to use lots of magic.

The real reason I liked Marz was that somehow I could tell she was a witch or at least had our blood. Even if she didn't use magic she still has it flowing through her veins.

When I first met Hermione I felt there was something special about her other then her magic. I used her blood as a justifiable reason to tease her but I think the truth is I didn't want to see her hurt or used by the Dark Lord as I am.

Even when I thought she was a mudblood I admired her. I admired her strength, her wisdom, and her courage. I think I admired her in the way a person admires something they shouldn't. Of course I didn't let anyone know the truth.

Over the years I've grown to like her even more. It really grew in third year after she slapped me. It was a shock because no one ever dared to hit me.

My father wouldn't even hit me because I was the Dark Lord's heir. Just because he couldn't hit me he found many ways to make me feel pain.

What no one knows is that I hate my father. In a way I always have but I really started to hate him this summer. This summer he took from me the only thing that really mattered, my mother. She wouldn't do something for him so he killed her.

If there were a way I would prove that he did it. Unfortunately one thing he learned was to cover all his tracks so there was no way anything could be traced back to him.

There was one thing father forgot about it was that I learned all his tricks. There were things my father doesn't realize I learned.

From him I learned to hate and even kill, the main thing I learned from him and that was to hide what I really feel. For more years then I care to admit it has helped me.

The truth behind the matter is I hate my father but I respect him. The main thing I don't agree with is the fact that he will leach himself on to some one to save his sorry ass.

He told me a long time ago that Malfoy's always did whatever it took to gain and stay in power. What I don't see is his power all I see is a great coward.

Hermione's POV

I tried to talk to Marz after her talk with Blaise but she wouldn't speak other then those few words to Harry. This was the first time I really began to think Day could be right but if I told him that I would never be able to live it down.

Harry was the one who told me to leave her alone. For once I felt that I knew nothing about the person who was meant to be my twin. Her and I used to talk about everything but now I was shut out.

All in all it was something I never wanted to experience but I guess I had to in order to learn.

One thing I did learn that I didn't like was that my sister and I are growing apart. Upon realizing that, I said that I had to go to the library.

I ran as fast as I could anywhere but to the library. I stopped just outside of Water's house. I didn't know what prompted me to go there but I felt an odd pull in that direction.

Walking inside I ignored anyone that I didn't know and even members of my school. I felt a pull to the far side of the common room.

There was only one room this side of the common room. There was no nameplate on the door so I began to wonder if one of our students were using it or not.

Cautiously I opened the door. As soon as I saw who was inside I wish I hadn't. Inside was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on the floor reading a book.

It wasn't a shock seeing him reading but seeing him with his shirt off. Normally people would say all those years of Quidditch have paid off but what work out does a seeker get compared to beaters or even chasers?

All he had to do was fly around looking for a small golden ball and then try and catch it. What kind of work out does a person get doing that? In his spare time he must work out there is no other way to explain how well built he was.

I didn't realize I was checking him out until I looked up to see him staring back at me. I instantly felt my cheeks go red.

'What are you doing in my room?' It took me a minute or two to understand what it was he said.

'I went for a walk because I had to get way from people and ended up here. Malfoy can I ask you some things that I think you might be able to help me.' Malfoy nodded but looked shocked that I wanted his help.

I sat on the floor next to him, which shocked him even more. 'There is something going on with my sister and for some reason I feel you know what it is and you know about Marz and I being adopted.'

'You are right something is going on with her. The thing that is real sad is it does not deal with just her it deals with all of our kind. This summer she was attacked by Death Eaters and those that attacked left her to die. Since that night she has had a strange fear of magic. Because of that fear she broke up with Blaise and that is why he stormed off when you and your friends showed up.'

I was shocked at all Malfoy had just said. Now that I look back I see where she left clues about her fear but she never came out and said it out right.

'Malfoy how did you find out?' I felt odd finding out about my sister's biggest fear from some one that has teased me as far back as I could remember.

'First off call me Draco if we have to act like a united school we can at least go by first names. As to your question I have my sources on all sides including light. Or what you call the light.'

I sat and talked with Draco a while longer. It was surprising that without our friends we got along real well.

I learned that Draco was a person just like the rest of us. In other words he had his fears as well as his loves.

'Hey Draco it's time for class. Come on I'll show you where it's at.' Draco and I stood up and walked out of his room laughing at some joke he told me. It was a stupid joke that I can't even remember but it was cute in a funny way.

We walked out of the house talking like we were old friends. Some people were looking at us like we were weird and I thought it would bother Draco because he was the kind of person who cared what people thought. He however didn't care.

We continued this way until we reached the classroom. In the room already were Harry and Ron. They glared at Draco once they saw him.

I gave Draco an apologetic smile, which he returned. The smile was small but it was much better then the smirk he normally wears.

I took my normal seat next to Ron and Harry. Neither one saw what went on between Draco and I.

It was easy to call him Draco instead of Malfoy but I had to be careful what I called him around Harry and Ron because they wouldn't understand.

In a way I have become much more mature then them but then again I always was in a sense. I think what I really loved about them was that they were immature for me as well.

It was good to be able to have some one who is your friend do the things that you can't. Sometimes I wish I could do it myself but that isn't always the best idea.

I was shocked when Draco took the empty seat to my left. I was even more shocked when Draco winked at me.

Harry and Ron also saw him wink at me and glared at his as if in an instant he would die under their looks. Too bad for them he didn't.

The teacher walked in just as the boys stopped glaring at each other. She was a fat, ugly, old lady that spoke with an Irish accent. She seamed to have the idea of who failed as soon as you walked in the room.

What I didn't like was she thought that I would be one of those people that fail just because she wants to.

Wouldn't she get a shock when I didn't fail? The one thing that I pride myself on is my grades.

The teacher was going on about short stories and the types of techniques used to get a response from the reader. I however could care less because I could recite it off in my sleep.

Half way through class a note slid on my desk. Without knowing whom it was from I opened it thinking it was from Harry who was sitting behind me.

Hermione

Is it just me or does this teacher hate you? I never thought I would see the day a teacher hated the great Hermione Granger.

Meet me in my room tonight there is something I want to talk to you about. It is important!

Draco

I wrote Draco back telling him that I would meet him on one condition. He could only talk and no teasing or that kind of thing.

I looked over to see him nodding. I sent him a small smile. Which luckily for me no one saw. Well I thought no one saw but it appears Marz did.

The rest of class went by faster then I ever remembered it ever going. When class was over I went to the library to see what books it had on ancient Egyptians.

There wasn't many books and all that they did have I've read before. I decided to read them again anyway because I might have missed something.

I grabbed a book called **My Life as an Ancient Egyptian.** The book was a little picture book but it did have information in it that could help. I took the book to a table in the back of the library.

In the center of the table was a faded journal. Thinking some one left it there I decided not to touch it.

I started reading the book I grabbed but it just wasn't what I wanted. I don't think it was going to have what I wanted. However the thing that kept sticking out in my mind was the old journal.

Grabbing the object of my fascination. Looking at the cover there was nothing that made it look like it belonged here.

On the cover was an ankh. The ankh was painted silver but the paint was fading as was the words on the cover.

_People were running around on the streets like there was no tomorrow. They were wearing strange clothing that looked like it went out of style years ago._

_They were crying to some goddess that never returned their prayers._

_They felt that their gods had left them what they didn't know was that the gods were seeking help where they could. The only place that the help could be found was in a time that has yet to come yet has already pasted._

_History has changed and must change back. The time isn't known but it never was nor should it be. But a man found it so evil that even the god Set fears him._

_He is set to do something that the gods fear he will secede. If he secedes then all of magic will cease, as it is known._

_The fate of magic lays in the hands of a young child who has yet to learn all about magic but tries to learn it fast and well. The child has also been in the way of danger since they learned that there is magic._

_But now their friends will be of no help. The only help comes from one that fears magic and another who tells lies._

I sat down the journal just in shock. It wasn't just a journal but a huge clue. I knew it was talking about me but who were the other two.

I didn't have much time to think about it because this half of study hall was over and I wanted to see Wld Majik perform once more. I grabbed the journal and took off to the stage area.

I met up with Acid just out side of the stage area. He was calm about this only because he does it every day and doesn't care if there was twenty people or twenty thousand people.

When I asked him where Marz was he didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders. For a moment he looked like he didn't care. But in his eyes he was worried.

'Acid can you start without her I mean you must have a song or two without her.'

'Hermes your right we have some songs we can do without her but what if she doesn't show up at all?' I knew he was really worried but what could be done?

'I have an idea! If she doesn't show up I'll sing for her after all I know all the songs.'

Acid smiled I knew that it was one of the few times he does. Acid seams to think that smile is only for when evil people are plotting something.

AN: I'm back from camp!! It was lots of fun but there were to many birds and too much bike riding. Guess what?!?! Holidays are here that means two weeks off from school!


	9. Unwanted Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then everyone that doesn't belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. That means if you don't see it in her books its mine just like Skittles!!

**School Show Down**

Acid gave me a hug before heading on the stage where the rest of the band was waiting. He whispered something in Iki's ear before he took his spot on the stage.

I walked away from the stage when the band started to play a song. They had to have been half way through the song when Acid nodded to me.

Being that I was right in the front of the stage I saw that he was nodding at me instead of some girl.

By time I made it to the side of the stage where the steps where they had finished the song. Acid met me at the side of the stage going on about Marz not being there and he was worried.

'Acid don't worry she will show up when she is ready but for now it looks as if I'm singing.'

Acid just nodded once more before giving me a headset. I calmly took his hand as he led me on stage.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. After all it has been over six years since I've sang with the band. What's worse is that many of these people I will be going back to school with in a few weeks time.

'Fellow students and guest students most of you are expecting to see Mage but unfortunately she isn't here. That's why her sister Hermes is up here. What we're going to do is have what I want to call a blast from the past.

'Give it up for Hermione!' I'm going to have to remember to kill Jarral later but right now isn't good.

'Thanks Jarral but after this your dead.' If I wanted to say more it would have been cut off by the band starting one of our first ever songs called _Need._

Singing wasn't as hard as I thought it would have been. By the time the song was over many people were cheering so loud that I couldn't hear my heart beat any more.

The only cheer that I heard real clear was _'Go, Go, Gryffindor'_ I had to laugh at this because it was our cheer for when we won a Quidditch match and we weren't playing Quidditch at the moment.

I didn't have to sing a second song because Marz showed up. She said that she was late because she had to do something but she didn't say what it was.

Acid didn't look happy but he didn't say anything or do anything. He just gave her a headset and led her on stage.

I walked to the group shouting _Go, Go, Gryffindor!_ There was most of the school all that was missing was the Slytherins but I didn't mind and neither did the rest of the school.

Well that was a lie I was kind of hoping that Draco would be there. Yet in a sad way I'm glad that he wasn't here. I mean who would want to talk to me after singing a song like _Need?_ Heck I didn't even want Ron, Harry, or even Ginny to hear it.

_Need _is the only song I've written for the group and it's also my favorite to sing. Back at Hogwarts when I was on my own I would hum or even sing it. Everyone thinks that all I think about is my schoolwork but that isn't so.

Actually what I really think the most about is my family and in particular Marz. One thing few people know and that is the strong bond between twins.

The rest of the band practice went off just fine. Marz was there the rest of the time just singing her head off as if she wasn't late and had nothing going on in her head.

Well at least that what she looked like to people that didn't know her. Because I know her I could see the fear she had in her eyes when she looked over at us. When I say us I mean the Hogwarts students that I was standing with.

I went to the library this time I did go because we (Hogwarts students) had a meeting with professor Dumbledore had something to talk to us about. I don't know what it was about but I knew I wasn't allowed to skip it no matter how much I wanted to.

I sat with Harry and Ron. Ginny was sitting with some people from her year the only person I recognized was Colin Creevey. All the Slytherins were sitting together and away from the rest of us.

'Do you think that they believe they are too good for the rest of us?' Harry said out of the blue. I don't know what made him ask but I had to wonder if he was right or not.

'Ah your all here we shall began then. I know you are all wondering what we are doing here. You are here to learn that there are other things that are important. Another thing you are here to learn is that things can be done without magic as well as how muggles live.

'You were all chosen to come because you are the best and well behaved out of your year. While you are here there are some things you need to know.' Dumbledore looked at us all to be sure he had our attention. When he was satisfied that we were all listening he went on.

'First off while you are here you are to show a united front. That means as of now there is no separation between houses. That means that the way you are all sitting now is not accepted at any time.'

I had to remember that the Slytherins were sitting on there on their own and as far from the rest of us as they could. When I looked at Dumbledore he too was watching the Slytherins.

After a moment he went back to talking. 'Next off there is no and I mean no use of magic for any reason. The students here have never heard of our magic. However there are a few that have but we don't know who all of them are so until we return to school there is to be no mention of magic or use of it.

'Now on to your last classes of the day and remember to have fun and keep an open mind about what you learn here.'

Ron, Harry and I were the last to leave because there was something that I wanted to ask professor Dumbledore but when I walked up to where he was last standing he was gone.

The three of us ended up having to run to our next class because we had spent too much time in the library looking for professor Dumbledore that we fell behind the rest of our year.

Our last class of the day was **Ancient History. ** I don't know what they were learning about but I wasn't expecting to have no teacher at all.

The class was on the second floor of the main building. We had arrived just after everyone else but that I expected. Harry and Ron took the last two seats at the back of class. I was surprised when they chose those two seats instead of the group of three in the front.

I guess I was hurt that they chose to sit away from me. After seven years of sitting with the boys I didn't expect them to change the way they did. About five minutes into class Marz's phone rang.

I didn't hear what she said to who ever she was speaking to. I was shocked when she tossed me the phone though.

'Hello?'

'Hey hunny how is your first day back?'

'Oh hey dad, the first day so far has been odd. I forgot what it was like going here but I haven't forgotten all the fun I had being here. You won't guess what I did today.'

'What did you do?'

'I went and sang on stage. I haven't done that in ages. Harry and Ron looked like they didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

'Dad two questions one where is our teacher? And is the English teacher always judgmental?'

Dad seamed to hesitate for a moment before replying 'Well Marz fired the **Ancient History** teacher. As to the English teacher I don't know she came with the place when I bought it and seeing as she was affective in her teaching that I haven't let her go but I never really talk to her.

'Make sure that no one destroys the classroom. Sorry love I can't stay and chat I'll see you in a few days.'

'Bye dad see you soon.' I turned off the phone to notice that everyone was looking at me.

I tossed the phone to Marz before I even thought about talking to the group. I told them that there was no teacher yet so they were free to do whatever work they had left to work on.

Chaos broke out when I told them that there was no teacher. Everyone got out of their seats to talk or throw things around the room. I tried yelling but no one would listen to me.

After a few minutes I just gave up. I was going to sit and do my science work but I couldn't concentrate on it so I gave up on that as well.

Very soon everyone had gotten on my nervous so I just grabbed my stuff and walked out. What really help me walk out of the classroom were Ron and Harry. When they found out that there was no teacher they walked over to talk to these blonde bimbos that looked like they didn't care.

I ran straight to my dorm room. I didn't even stop to talk to a staff member who wanted to know why I was out of class. Once I reached my room I threw myself on my bed crying the tears that I wouldn't shed in class.

I sat on my bed crying for hours. For years I had a crush on Harry but I wouldn't tell him because he only saw me as a sister.

I only had one visitor and that was Marz she wanted to know if I was okay. I could only nod. I felt bad because I couldn't even look at her in the face. She left when I told her that I wanted to be left alone.

No one bothered me for the rest of the night. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up I realized that crying over Harry was stupid I've known him to long to cry over him. However I was still hurt that him and Ron chose some blonde bimbos over me but there was no point crying over it.

I quickly changed into clean clothes for the day. I chose a simple purple tank top with a pair of flared blue jeans. After putting my hair up in a simple bun as well as putting on my eye makeup I felt ready to face the day.

I walked in the common room to see Marz sitting on the couch talking in whispering to Tazz. I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't care.

I just walked out of the house and down to the dinning hall. I was really hungry from skipping dinner and lunch.

In the dinning hall I chose to sit with the band other then Marz and Tazz because they were in the common room. Tean was telling another blonde joke when I sat down with my bowl of yogurt. I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was because I didn't finish it.

Well to tell the truth I lost my appetite when I saw Harry and Ron sitting with the same blonde bimbos from yesterday.

For the first time in seven years I felt like I was a third wheel in the group. I stayed the rest of breakfast talking with the band and Day of course. I was only half listening to the boys I just couldn't focus on what was going on.

After breakfast I walked with Iki to science. He was talking about the band and how it has changed sense I was there last and how they have come up with some great new songs.

He was telling me about this song he wrote that he was too scared to show the other members of the group. He told me that it is about a group of friends that were forced to split up because of going to a new school and how they missed one another.

I told him that I would look at it later if he wanted me to. He liked the idea and told me that he would give it to me after classes.

I ended up sitting with Iki and Tazz. I was going to sit with Ron and Harry but they were sitting with someone else.

I didn't pretend to care that I was being left out. In a way I felt like I was back home. The reason I say that I felt like I was back home is because I've gone to this school for years and that all my friends are here other then the ones I made at Hogwarts.

Draco's P.O.V

I waited up late into the night for Hermione to come but she never did. I began to think that maybe things would never change.

I mean what the hell made me think that she would ever come and see me out of her free will.

At breakfast the next morning she was sitting with some of the muggle boys that her sister hangs out with. They were also the same boys that she sang with yesterday.

All the Gryffindors were behind their golden girl as was the rest of the school other then the Slytherins of course.

Maybe it was all that united school shit that made Granger think she could ignore me well fuck her! I don't need a fucking Gryffindor for a friend.

Blaise unfortunately doesn't see it the same fucking way I do. At breakfast he sat at the table just staring at the door waiting for Marz to walk in but she never did. We all trued to get him to talk but he never did.

He finally came to life when the bell rang. He walked with us to science but still he didn't speak. It was sad to watch a Slytherin beat himself over what everyone thought was a muggle.

Blaise sat with me but he kept a seat open for Marz. When Pansy tried to sit there he yelled at her. When she left it looked like she was ready to cry and silently I cheered for Blaise.

Marz walked in just before the bell. After looking she chose the seat with Blaise and I. Blaise looked really happy but Marz looked like she would have rather been in a pit full of dragons during mating season.

The image was a bit funny but I didn't let anyone see that I found something funny.

The teacher walked in just after Marz took her seat. He was going on about some shit that I didn't even have a fucking clue about. He gave us a piece of paper that had some pictures as well as a few words on it but nothing that made sense to me.

He then told us that the table that had the piece of paper was to turn around and work with the table behind us.

Behind us were Iki, Tazz, and Hermione. I didn't want to work with Hermione because I was hurt that she didn't show up or even say that she wouldn't come.

I didn't have a clue what we were meant to do but thankfully everyone else did and they didn't have a problem with telling me. Hermione of course knew them all but so did Marz.

'I'm sorry I didn't make it last night I fell asleep after class.' I was shocked to hear Hermione talk to me in class when her friends were in the same room.

'Whatever.' I said in my normal I don't give a shit tone. Hermione just shrugged and went back to explaining things to Iki who didn't have a clue what a picture meant.

After ten minutes potty and the weasel came over and asked Hermione to help them because they didn't get a picture and no one in their group did.

Hermione told them what it was and explained it to them. They didn't even say thanks as they went back to where they were sitting.

'Why do you do it?' I asked a few seconds after they left.

'Do what?'

'Help them with everything when they really don't care about it but instead let you do everything?'

'Because they're my friends and I don't do everything for them. But what would you know about friends?'

'Like you know anything about being a Malfoy. There are things you don't know and that would scare the life out of you if you did know.' Here I thought I was being nice only to have it thrown in my face.

Malfoy's don't have friends we have business acquaintance that we use to get to wherever we want to.

Blaise and Marz must have sensed a fight coming on changed topic back to our work, which was done. The teacher came around giving us all a new sheet of paper, which had a crossword on it.

Hermione and Marz got started on it right away. Blaise was talking with Iki and Tazz. I was just staring off in to space thinking of when we could go back to Hogwarts so I could tease the shit out of the other houses.

Dumbledore said that we had to be kind to our other houses he didn't say that I couldn't have one night stands with students from here. Even if the students here are muggles they are still good for sex.

Hell even Parkinson is good for sex that is if a person puts a paper bag over her head. Also one has to give her a gag.

'_I know you like her but just not at the moment but you must help her save all of magic. If you can't look past yourself for once everything you know is doomed.'_

The voice came out of nowhere yet everywhere at once. I knew it was that girl that kept asking Hermione for help or whatever she was asking for. Next thing I knew class was over.

I quickly got out of my seat and out the door. No one from Hogwarts dared to make a comment about me rushing out of the room because they all knew I wouldn't hastate to hurt them.

I hurried to my math class which in my view was pointless and from what I've heard muggles feel the same way. I sat in the back of the room because I hate sitting in the front and something was bugging me and I don't know what it is.

That was a lie I know what the fuck is bugging me and that is how true Hermione's words were. Hermione had no clue how close she was to the truth that I don't even like to tell myself.

Blaise sensing that I wasn't in a good mood stayed away from me in math as did Pansy. The rest of the day I stayed away from anyone going over Hermione's words in my head.

The only place that I went that was crowded was band practice. I enjoyed watching the group play. I was shocked yesterday when Hermione got up and sang. She has such a good voice, as does her sister it however is surprising that she never let anyone in on it.

I might not have stood with the rest of my school but I could still see the shocked look on all their faces. The only person that wasn't shocked was Blaise and that is because he went to school here with her.

The song she sang was something I never thought I would hear from her at anytime. Today however she didn't sing. I don't think she was ever there because she wasn't up at the stage or with her friends from our school.

Today when the band was done I didn't hang around I just went off to my next class. I didn't bother greeting anyone that said hello to me because I was still ticked about how well Hermione Granger knew the truth.

After my last class of the day which was even more pointless then math because we had no teacher I went straight to my room. Hermione Granger was too close to the truth but for reasons she didn't know.

Being a Malfoy I wasn't allowed to have any friends just people to use to get somewhere. The closest person I have that to a real friend is Blaise and that is only because I was forced to be around him all the time as a child because he is a pureblood and a future deatheater.

But look at where that has gotten us. No one in our school other then Slytherins will talk to us. Not that we care, we like being alone to a point. It however does get hard to handle when the whole school is against you

I stayed alone the rest of the night in my room. Or at least I wish I had. I had just fallen into a peaceful sleep when I heard my door open.

Whoever it was didn't bother turning on the lights but instead came and sat down on my bed. He or she made no move to identify who they are.

'Who are you? And what do you want?'

An: sorry it's taken me so long to update I was busy with school and I did a lot of things over the holidays. I want to thank all my loyal readers and all my reviewers. Please don't hesitate to review I promise I won't bite... well too hard anyway.


	10. Losses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all the characters of this story. There are some that I do own. Those are the ones that J.K Rowling doesn't. I also own two broken CD players!! I also own my missing cat skittles. Wonder where she went??

'Don't worry Malfoy I'm not going to hurt you yet.' The voice came from the darkness in front of me. I knew the voice but couldn't place it.

I however could tell two things who ever it was is a female. The voice was too high for a male. Second thing I could tell was this girl knew her way around my dorm. I knew this because my light wasn't on when they neither entered nor was it light enough to see.

'Look I know your mad at me but I fell asleep and I didn't mean to I was just angry at Harry and Ron.' That's when I knew my visitor was Hermione Granger.

'What are you doing in my room at this time of night? Are you stupid or something what if your friends caught here they would kill first ask later.' I was more shocked that she was here then angered if anyone cared to know the truth.

'I'm not that stupid you know. They are asleep so they wont catch me here. But you know there was the same risk had I come here yesterday.' Okay she had me there.

I heard her move around the room before a light came on. The light was dim because it was from a small lamp that I didn't know was there because it looked like a candleholder but it wasn't.

'Thought it was a candle holder huh?' All I could do was nod 'I made it so that it would all the rooms have one.'

Hermione and I stayed up most of the night talking. 'Why don't you just stay the night here I promise I wont do anything.' She looked at me like I grew two extra heads.

I was shocked when Hermione agreed. Even though I asked I still expected her to turn me down. I was shocked even more when she climbed in bad next to me.

Hermione was using my arm like a pillow. I wrapped my other arm around her waist. After a few minutes her breathing evened out telling me that she had fallen asleep.

I stayed up for a time listening to her breath. I was also battling my emotions because it was so wrong to have her here in my arms but at the same time it felt so right.

I fell asleep listening to her breathing and smelling the scent of lavender.

**Draco's Dream **

I was in the forest by Hogwarts but there wasn't a school or any building in sight. I only knew I was by the school because of a feeling I had. Next thing I knew I was in the desert.

There were sand dunes all around me. For a moment I thought I saw buildings but then I couldn't have because when I looked back nothing was there. I decided to walk in that direction anyway.

When I got to where I thought I saw the buildings I wish I hadn't. There were really buildings there but there was no sound because everyone was dead.

I even walked into houses but all I saw was bodies of people. I don't mean just men or old women there was even a few infants.

'This isn't the future Draco but the past that hasn't yet happened. You see this is what will happen if Hermione doesn't succeed in the task I have given her.

'There is one person who can help her and that is a person who lies. You know who he is I know you feel the truth in your heart which you try to hide. I have realized that there is another that can help and that is a person who is afraid of their own people.'

It was the woman that I saw in the common room back at Hogwarts. She was as beautiful as ever. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes but that isn't what caught my attention it was the way she was dressed.

She was wearing what looked like a white dress but it didn't cover much. The dress fell just above her ankles but that isn't what bothered me. The dress left both breasts open to everyone's' eyes. She was dark skinned but light in the same way.

I tried not to look further down because her gown was transparent. In the end I didn't. She looked at me like she was proud of me not looking.

'I know you love her but you need to tell her or else she may become out of reach. Think about that young Malfoy.'

With that the woman began to fade into the background.

**End of dream **

When I woke up Hermione was still asleep. I suddenly had the urge not to wake her up but to keep her here with me.

'Hermione its time to get up.' Instead if waking up, she just snuggled in closer to me. Naturally I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. 'Hermione we have classes today.'

Hermione's POV 

I could kind of hear some one saying something but I didn't want to get up. I felt cold but it was from the dream I had.

So when I felt something warm I snuggled up to it. It wasn't until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me that I got worried.

Then I remembered that I was at Day's school. Thinking that I was in bed with Day I didn't worry because I've slept in the same bed with him before and I don't mean having sex.

'Hermione we have classes today.' Once I realized that the voice didn't belong to Day I got worried.

Sitting up I looked towards the sound of the voice only to find Draco Malfoy looking at me and smirking. Why does he always have to smirk? It's so irritating.

'Oh my goddess what did we do last night?'

'Don't worry Hermione I won't tell your friends that you slept with me.' Draco said as calm as can be where I on the other hand was freaking out.

'Did we really sleep together as in sex?' I asked scared of what his answer might be.

'No Hermione we didn't have sex and if we did you would remember. I would make sure you would.' Draco said just as calm.

With that I began to relax until I remembered what he said about classes today. I threw myself out of the bed and ran quickly out of the room.

In the common room however I ran into Ron. He looked three quarters asleep. Hoping that he wouldn't notice me I continued walking.

'Hermione what are you doing here at this time of the morning?'

Goddess what is it with now noticing what I do? Think Hermione what do I tell him? 'I was visiting Jarral and I ended up falling asleep.' Smart move. I know that Jarral will play along with me he always does.

Thank goodness Ron didn't ask what we were talking about all night otherwise I would have been in a real mess. After talking to Ron for a few minutes I went back to my dorm looking for something nice to wear.

I wanted to look nice because mom and dad were coming today. I had almost forgotten about that but Marz reminded me as I walked into the dorm.

Most likely Marz would be wearing purple so I decided to wear black because it was my favorite color. Most people were shocked to learn that it was my favorite color and that most of my clothes were black. People always thought that I wouldn't like the color black.

I grabbed my black shirt that said 'Cutie Pie'. It looked like it was too short but that was the way it was made. I also put on a pair of black Capri's. I had a feeling that Marz would wear her 'Hottie' outfit that she loves so much.

I didn't care if it looked like we looked alike there was the plain and simple fact that this was my favorite outfit. I decided to leave my hair down. I also put on black eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

Back when I went to school here they used to think I was a Goth because I always wore black. Since I started at Hogwarts I haven't been able to wear what I like because of the school uniform. Thank goodness mom and dad are coming and that we are here because they don't have a school uniform.

'Hermes what is taking you so long mom and dad will be here in a few minutes. So hurry up because they are looking forward to seeing you.' Marz yelled from the other side of my door.

'Mar I'll be out in a minute. Are you wearing your purple outfit?'

'When aren't I?' she yelled back at me.

She had me there and she knew it just as I did but that didn't matter it was just the fact that her and I were talking once more. Over the summer she separated herself from me. At first I didn't understand but when we came here I thought that over the summer it was the planning that kept her busy but if that was so she wouldn't keep ignoring me now that there is no more planning to be done.

After a few minutes I walked out of my room. Marz was standing outside of my door with Day and Blaise. Day was looking at anyplace other then at Marz or me. It made me wonder what he was trying to hide.

Blaise on the other hand was staring openly at Marz on his face clearly printed was the hurt puppy look. I knew Blaise wasn't dealing well with the break up but the look made me realize how much it was hurting him.

'Day what are you hiding?' I asked as soon as I was done analyzing the group other then Marz.

'Hermes why would you think I'm hiding something?' Day shot back at me.

'Well you won't look at Marz or anyone else. Normally when you do that your hiding something.'

Day released a sigh, which few people heard, and if they did they ignored it. 'Don't worry Hermes its something that I need to deal with.' The way he said it I had to back off even if only for a moment.

The four of us started to head out to the front of the school where mom and dad would arrive. Once we arrived there was quite a few people were out there waiting. Most of the staff was there and most of the older students where out there.

The four of us calmly pushed our way to the front of the group only because we're family to our guests. Blaise and Day really aren't family but they're close enough to be considered family.

As we made our way to the front I grabbed Ron and Harry because they are my closest friends. At the front of the school was Tean and Tazz they to were waiting for my parents to arrive.

'Mione what is going on? And what is everyone doing out here at this time of the morning?' Harry asked me when we stopped walking and he knew I could hear him.

'The owners are coming and it is important that most if not all of the staff is here and the older students come because they are close to the owners. The owners come at least once a year.' I never once said that the owners were my parents, which I knew the boys would soon learn.

'One more thing Mione why are you wearing all black?' Harry asked.

'Black is my favorite color even if it isn't a color but the absence of light. Also if you noticed I wore black all summer and every summer.' I knew my friends were a bit thick but to just now notice that the only color they saw me wear for six almost seven years.

'Hermes what do you think is keeping them?'

'Day you know as well as I do that they come whenever they feel is the right time. Which by the way should be in ten seconds.' How stupid does he think I am? I know for a fact that he has been here when they have come many more times then I have.

As I said ten seconds later a black limo pulled up. Everyone that didn't go here or has never been here before seamed to hold his or her breath. Marz and I had to laugh at how nervous they seamed to be.

When Jeffrey got out of the limo Harry and Ron released their breath and that sent Marz and I in to another fit of laughter.

'Don't you think you could have told us that your parents owned the school?' Harry asked me when he was able to talk. Do to holding his breath he ended up with a lack of air to his brain.

'Should have asked then she might of.' Marz said when she was able to talk as well because she was to busy laughing with me.

'Friends tell friends things like this.' Harry shot back. This made me sober up real quickly.

'Friends also don't leave each other out because of some blonde bimbos look their way!' I shouted back at Ron and Harry but neither of them seamed to care they were to busy looking lost at each other.

I was about to storm off when a hand settled on my shoulder. At first I was scared out of my life because I didn't know who it was. When I looked up to see my mom I calmed down.

My mom always seamed to know how to calm anyone down with just a look or a touch. I never understood how she could do it but I did know was that it was really needed.

I always would ask mom how she could do what she did and she would say that it was a gift. I never liked that answer because it meant that it was something I couldn't learn.

I looked at my mom and smiled. She in return smiled back.

'Hermione have you been having fun so far?' My dad asked when he was done talking with some of the other students.

'Yes father.' I however I didn't look my dad in the eye otherwise he would have known that I was partly lying to him.

My dad went of to talk to other students but my mom wouldn't leave my side no matter how much I told her that I was okay. She always felt that I wasn't as able to take care of myself as Marz is. I don't know where she has gotten that idea but then she doesn't know everything that I did each year.

I was thankful when Marz was able to drag mom away from me. Don't get me wrong I love my mom its I just hate her treating me like I can't take care of myself.

When mom and dad were out of sight I ran off to my room. After my yelling fest with Ron and Harry I just wanted to be left alone. Sometimes I wondered if I was ever alone because I always had the feeling I was being watched.

Even doing something simple as sleeping I felt like I was being watched. Yesterday it might have been true seeing as how I fell asleep in Draco's room. Other then that I knew no one was around but I couldn't shake off the feeling.

There was no one in the dorm when I got there and that was a good thing because I wanted to be alone. Even though there was no one in sight I had the feeling that someone was watching.

After a few seconds of looking around the feeling went away. I was so happy when it went away because I didn't like the feeling that someone was watching me when I wanted to be alone.

I sat on the overly large couch and started to draw. I wasn't sure what it was that I was drawing because my hand seamed to move of its own accord.

After my picture was finished I began to wonder where my drawing book came from.

'I thought that you might need that.' Tazz said. 'I heard what you told your friend Ron. Unlike you I was up all night talking with Jarral.'

I had to smile at how well the people here know and remember me. In a way it seamed that they knew me better then the people that I have been with for seven years. True they have known me longer but I haven't seen them in ages.

'Hermes who is that?' Tazz said looking at my drawing that I had just done.

When I looked down at the picture I drew I had to gasp. There was a picture of Draco in ancient Egyptian clothing. Behind him was an ancient palace. Behind the palace there was birds flying in the sky and wheat growing aplenty. I could even see a river, which took to be the Nile as the whole picture looked Egyptian.

'That looks like my friend Draco honestly I don't know why I drew him. Truly I didn't realize I drew him at all. Tazz you can't tell anyone that Draco and I are friends. You see Tazz he doesn't get along at all with Ron and Harry. They haven't gotten along sense we were eleven.' I begged Tazz with words and with my eyes.

'Of course I won't Hermes what kind of person do you think I am?'

'Well if you must know. You are…'

'I was messing around Hermes.' Tazz and I spent a few hours just talking and messing around.

'Hermes do you know why Marz broke up with Blaise because I thought that they were happy?' Tazz asked me suddenly.

'No she won't talk about it even though it only happened a few days ago. I do know that they are both hurting because of it. I've seen her look at him with longing when she thinks no one is looking.' I replied not knowing the full answer he was looking for.

'Hermes why were you with him all night?' Wow talk about a hard question.

'Who were you with all night Mione?' Harry asked walking into my common room.

'Just Jarral, Harry we had some things to talk about.' I answered.

I tried to cover up my picture before Harry saw it and started to ask questions because it wasn't like he would understand me hanging out with his worst enemy.

I was too late he saw some of it. I was just about to fully cover it when he grabbed at it. At first he didn't really look at the subject of the picture. So I thought I was off the hook.

'Mione did you draw this?' Harry asked still not noticing whom the picture was of.

'Yes Harry I did.' I felt no reason to lie to him because my name was signed at the bottom as well as the date.

'Wait Mione why did you draw a picture of Malfoy?' Harry screamed standing up. I knew it was too good to last.

'Who drew a picture of Malfoy?' Ron asked as he walked in the common room. Not hearing the first part of the conversation didn't know that it was me who drew the picture.

'I didn't realize that I did draw him until Tazz asked who it was! Hell I didn't realize what I drew at all!' I screamed at the two boys.

They both looked at me like betrayed them and then grew more heads then I needed. I knew that right then and there I had lost my two best friends at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron both walked out of the room and I had a feeling that they would never forgive me. I don't know how they could get so upset over a stupid drawing. But I guess they can and did.

I didn't realize that I had started to cry until Tazz wrapped his arms around me. I

Stayed and cried on his shoulder for quite sometime.

Whenever someone would walk in he or she would ask if I was okay but Tazz would just ask them kindly to leave us alone. That was the thing I loved about this school. If someone was kindly asked to do something he or she would. That included leaving a crying girl alone.

When Tazz asked me if he should get my mom I just shook my head. I didn't want her to tell me that I'm worried over nothing.

'Tazz I want to sing. Please come with me.' Sometimes when I am sad I like to sing and this was one of those times. Tazz knowing what I'm like agreed to come.

He led me out of the dorm and down to the stage. At the stage he helped me set up the keyboard. Like Marz I could play all the instruments. Tazz also got out his guitar.

While I was playing around with a few keys a song popped into my head. It took me a second to find the right key for the song.

_I open my eyes I try to see  
But I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain How could this happen to me  
__I've made my mistakes  
__Got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this live  
__I just want to scream  
__How could this happen to me  
__Every bodies screaming  
__I try to make a sound but no body hears me  
__I'm slipping off the edge  
__I'm hanging by a thread  
__I wanna start this over again  
__So I try to I try to hold on  
__To a time where nothing matters  
__And I can't explain what happens  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done  
__No I can't  
__How could this happen to me  
__I've made my mistakes  
__Got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this live  
__I just want to scream  
__How could this happen to me  
__I've made my mistakes  
__Got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this live  
__I just want to scream  
__How could this happen to me_

I don't know if the song was okay or not but it was how I felt and that was all that mattered to me. At the end of the song Tazz added a bit of the guitar and it worked real nicely.

'That was beautiful!' Someone said once I finished singing.

When I looked up at who spoke I had to gasp. Of all the people to be here or say that something of mine was good I didn't expect it to be her.

**AN:** sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been away at a camp, planning a party, and getting sick. Its up now so please review and tell me what you think it needs!! I want to say thank you to my loyal reviewer!! The song is called Untitled by Simple Plan. It might have a name but on my CD case it is called untitled.


	11. Fights and Curses

**Disclaimer:** this is where I say sadly I own vary few people in this story that they all really belong to J.K Rowling. I do however own the people and places that she doesn't. How lucky am I?? Not vary at all really

There stood Pansy Parkinson. I didn't even know she knew where the stage area was. What I didn't under stand is why wasn't she with everyone else talking with my parents.

'Thank you. Why are you here?' I asked the girl not really wanting to hear the answer.

'I was walking and ended up here.' She said as snotty as she normally is.

**Draco's P.O.V **

I was just walking back to my dorm after meeting the people that ran the school. No one was really bothered that they were here like we would have been if it was at Hogwarts.

They were really nice people that really cared what was going on and how people felt. It was strange because my parents couldn't give a flying fuck about their only son where as these people not only cared about their own children but a whole school. They even cared about how we as visiting students felt.

Okay back to where I was. I was walking back to my dorm. I had to be around the Fire house when potter and Weasley came storming out. They didn't say anything to me but if looks could kill I would be dead a thousand times over from each of them.

I wonder what it was that I did this time to get those looks. I couldn't think of anything at all in the last twenty-four hours.

Shrugging I continued off to what was meant to be my room. There were many changes that I wanted to make to it but I can't because Dumbledore said no magic.

I never told anyone not even those who are my closest friends that I actually look up to the old man. There is something about him that I understand. That is if you get passed him being a fruit cake and favoring Potter's gang.

After spending last night with Hermione my outlook on her has changed and I began to see why most teachers favored her. And it wasn't just for her looks or her brains.

Wait did I just say for her looks? What made me think that? Sure she looked good but so did other witches. Why did I think of her first when it came to looks?

I sat in my dorm for a few hours just trying to figure out how I honestly felt about the overly smart witch. I never did come up with a straight answer from myself.

When I couldn't think anymore I went out for a walk. I didn't know where I was going or where I wanted to go. I just let my feet guide me to where ever it was that I was going.

It wasn't until I heard someone singing that I realized that I had started heading off in the direction of the stage. Thinking that it was Marz singing I was going to walk away but my feet kept pulling me closer instead.

It was then that I realized that it as Hermione singing. I didn't get what made her sing that song but the meaning was clear.

_I've made my mistakes  
__Got no where to run  
__The night goes on  
__As I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this place  
__I just want to scream  
__How could this happen to me_

I was about to say something when I heard Pansy say that she liked it. I didn't want to stay and listen to what they had to say because I didn't trust Pansy not to attack Hermione.

'Your Draco right?' Some guy said as he walked up to me. He was on the stage with Hermione. I know that because I saw and heard him play the guitar.

'Yeah and you are?' I said in my normal I'm better then you voice.

'I'm Tazz but most people know me as Ikris. Did you know she wrote the song as she sang it? She has done that for years.' Tazz said in a matter of fact voice that Hermione uses all the time.

There was something familiar about the name Ikris but I couldn't think of what it was. I think that if he gave me other clues I would have thought of it.

'Is there a reason why you're telling me this?' I asked using his matter of fact voice. He didn't seam impressed but its not like I cared.

'Yes there is. You see she drew a picture today. That picture caused her two best friends to stop talking to her. The picture she drew in a strange way was of…' he was going to go on but he was interrupted by a scream.

We both turned suddenly to where the scream came from only to see Pansy pulling Hermione's hair.

Without even looking at each other we took off running to the two fighting girls. By time we got to the girls Pansy had Hermione pinned on the ground and was punching her wherever she was able.

'Parkinson you stupid bitch back off!' I shouted as I ran to the two fighting girls.

Pansy recognizing my voice stopped what she was doing to look at me. In that split second Hermione wrapped her hand in Pansy's hair and switched so that she was on top of the struggling Pansy. Hermione began to punch Pansy mainly in the face.

When Tazz and I got to the two fighting girls Hermione was done. She only punched Pansy as many times as the girl punched her.

Pansy was crying on the ground. She had a split lip, a bloody nose, and two forming black eyes. Hermione was sitting not far just laughing at the crying girl.

'Hey Pansy don't you hate the fact that you can't use your magic to fix that shitty face you have?' Hermione taunted the already hurting Parkinson. I had to look at Hermione like why in the hell are you giving out our secret?

'Dude Malfoy I'm not stupid I know what Hogwarts is my father taught there and almost taught there again this year.' Tazz said looking like he was board out of his life.

How in the hell could he go here and have a father that taught at my school unless he himself is a squib.

I led the crying Pansy to my room because I was going to yell at her. The best place for that was in the privacy of my own room. Her crying hadn't stopped by time we got to my room.

I asked one of the younger boys who was in the common room if he knew who Blaise was. When the boy said he did I asked the boy if he could go and get him for me. I told him to tell Blaise that Draco wanted him.

'Sit on the bed and don't talk.' Pansy could tell that I wasn't happy so she did as she was told. For once I was happy that I showed even the smallest amount of emotion.

It was a few minutes before Blaise showed up. He didn't look happy at all. Almost like I made him leave something or someone that he loved.

'What the hell do you want Draco Kel said that you were pissed off?' Blaise said with his anger showing.

'Look at her! You won't guess who she picked a fight with.' I stated ignoring his question.

'She picked a fight with her didn't she?' When I nodded Blaise looked even more pissed off. 'I'll go get a portkey to take us to him you know he won't be happy with this. Damn it Draco how could you let her do that?' Blaise shouted at me.

'For fuck's sake Blaise do you think I wanted her to do that. At first they were talking civilly but out of no where Pansy attacked.' I shouted back.

Blaise apparated out of my room without a backwards glance. I knew he is just as fearful of what was going to happen when we took Pansy to our lord.

Pansy on the other hand was just sitting on my bed crying. I had to pity the girl because she didn't have a clue what was going on. She would find out soon however.

Blaise was back in an instant with him he had a stuffed toy dragon. I gave Blaise a questioning look and he just shrugged.

'Did you say why we needed it?' I asked Blaise in my I'm better then you and that means you have to answer voice. All Blaise did was shake his head. For that I was glad because that meant that I wouldn't be killed upon entering our strong hold. 'Grab it Pansy.'

She didn't understand what was going on but she did as she was told. When I grabbed on of the dragons feet I felt a pull at my navel. I was used to the feeling as well as many others that were more painful.

We landed with a thud but knowing where we were we didn't get up until we were told to. Well at least they had to wait I sprung gracefully to my feet. I didn't say anything because our lord was in a meeting with some high ranking Death Eaters.

After a moment or two Blaise and Pansy were asked to rise. The Dark Lord took one look at Pansy and laughed. The sound of his laughter made Pansy cry even harder.

'Malfoy! Zabini! What is the meaning of this?' The Dark Lord asked in a dead calm voice, which on its own scared me.

'My lord young miss Parkinson took it upon herself to attack Hermione granger. My lord I had no idea miss Parkinson was going to attack her otherwise I would have stopped her from even talking to Hermione.'

'It looks like Hermione beat the shit out of her. Merlin that girl can fight if she can do this to miss Parkinson!' My lord said with loads of pride.

'However Draco you are right she can not get away with this even if she did get her ass kicked. Parkinson why did you attack miss granger?' Our lord shouted with a small hint of anger, which made Pansy shrink back in fear.

'She insulted me my lord and I couldn't let her get away with it. She had no right to say what she said to me.' Pansy said between sobs. I wanted to laugh at her stupidity. I could tell that Blaise was feeling the same thing that I was.

We were waiting for Pansy's father before anything could be done. Mr. Parkinson was to witness his daughter's punishment then he was to teach her the proper respect for a member of our lord's family.

When he arrived he didn't look too happy. Who would if the Dark Lord called you because your daughter has not only insulted him but also brought disgrace to the family? I almost pitied the man but I still hated his whiny daughter.

When Mr. Parkinson showed up Pansy had somewhat stopped crying. What she didn't know was that the worse was yet to happen. I had very little pity for Pansy.

'Rise Parkinson. You are here because your daughter has gotten in to a fight with Hermione Granger. And if I'm hearing right your daughter started it.' The Dark Lord stated simply as if it was written in a book and he was just reading it.

'Crucio' the Dark Lord shouted pointing his wand at Pansy. A dark red light shot out of the Dark Lords wand and went straight at Pansy hitting her in the stomach. There was no way for her to avoid it as she doubled over before falling to the ground screaming.

I knew the pain that the girl is feeling, as did Blaise. But I still I still didn't pity her. She after all should not be picking fights with anyone that would give away that she is soon to be a death eater.

It was about five minutes later when our lord lifted the cruciatus curse. Pansy was still twitching every few seconds. I didn't really care because it served her right. Sure she didn't know she was attacking the Dark Lords niece.

'Draco you have served me well for one your age but you hanging out with Hermione was not what you were ordered to do. You were told to be really mean or stay away. Explain why she stayed last night in your room.' My lord asked me not even glancing at Pansy who I could tell was still twitching.

'My lord you asked me to keep her away from Potter and I felt the best way to do that was to get close to her. If she could trust me and think of me as a friend she would hang out with me and would be away from Potter.' I stated like I was board, which I was.

The Dark Lord seamed to think about it for a second before nodding. 'Good thinking my young servant. Normally I would put you under the cruciatus curse but in this instance I think you are right. Just like I was right to name you my heir.' My lord said with what I could only guess to be a smile. 'But you did fail to protect Hermione from any danger in this case an attack from miss Parkinson. Crucio!'

I felt the curse hit me. The pain from the curse could be felt everywhere through out my body. It was like my insides were on fire and it wouldn't go out.

Unlike Pansy I refused to fall on the floor in a heap or to scream. I just stood and bared the pain. I had to have been under the same amount of time as Pansy but not once did I make any sound or fall.

My father used to put me under the curse so much until I learned to take the pain without screaming like a girl or even falling to the ground like a weakling. I never thought I would be glad my father taught me to bare the pain but now I am.

When the curse was lifted I didn't twitch at all but stood there and looked at my lord as if to say is that all you got. Of course I wanted to silently you old fart but I have a value on my life.

'Parkinson teach your daughter better manners and no cleaning up her cuts. They will teach her that she isn't top shit. And you two go back to school I believe they will start looking for you soon.'

With that the three others bowed before we all turned to leave. Blaise and I grabbed on to the stupid stuffed dragon. Normally Pansy would have come back with us but her father had to deal with her first.

When Blaise and I were back in my room I threw myself on my bed and Blaise started to laugh.

'Dude what is so funny?' I asked after a moment when his laughter was getting on my nerves.

'Did you see everyone's face when you stood those five minutes under the cruciatus curse? It was priceless Draco.' Blaise said once he was able to talk.

'Blaise it wasn't funny at all it did hurt I just didn't let anyone know. Do you know how hard that is? But I want to know what really happened to Marz. I know you know more then what I've been told.' I asked and stated blankly but still using my you better answer me tone.

'Okay. Sit down first.' Normally not being one to take orders I did as he said because I had a feeling that he wouldn't continue if I didn't. 'It was the end of last year. As you know death Eaters were having a party and you know how they go. Anyways they were having an end of the year party here as well. When things got out of hand as they do Marz left. That's when things went bad.

'Marz was walking back to her dorm alone when old man Goyle grabbed her on orders of your father. When Marz put up a fight old man Goyle was forced to hit her over the head. By the time she woke up they had her tied to some poles wherever it was that they were.

'Of course she was raped by all the men there before being beaten by everyone including the women. By the time she was near unconscious our lord was brought in to kill her. To be sort of funny or something he asked her to join us. She told him to get fucked that she didn't work for anyone least of all him.

'He didn't like that answer so he tried to kill her. He tried thirteen times. After the thirteenth time she lost consciousness and had no clue what was going on. Our lord not knowing she wasn't dead had her dumped where she was found.

'It wasn't until he got back to headquarters that he found out that he had just killed his niece. It was five days later that we found out that she wasn't dead but now had a deep fear of magic.' Blaise said without looking once at me. I knew it was hard for him because he loves Marz.

'My gods and she still organized to have us come here. She is brave.' I stated even though I was in shock at what the girl suffered and lived through.

'Yes she is but so is her sister. I've seen the way you look at her. Draco you like her don't you?' Blaise said finally looking at me in the face. I was shocked to see unshed tears lingering in his bright hazel eyes.

'Blaise she is the only person who matches my intelligence in our school. Hell she is smarter then me. But what does that matter I have a job to do and I will do it.' I stated simply. It seamed to like to state things today.

After that Blaise left. But what he said didn't leave my mind. Did I really like Hermione? As a friend I did but as anything else?

I had to have stayed up half the night thinking about how I felt and if Blaise was right. I hoped he wasn't because that would mean I would have to tell him that he was and that was something a Malfoy didn't do.

**Hermione's P.O.V **

I wasn't really shocked when Pansy attacked me. I was surprised that it took so long for her to do so. That was the only reason why I fell prey to her attack.

Hours afterwards I was in Tazz's room just talking and working on fixing up my cuts the muggle way. There weren't really any cuts other then a split lip on my face. Most of the damage was on my stomach where I had many bruises.

Tazz and I had to laugh at how bad she looked compared to me after all I took as many hits as I gave out. She knew nothing about self-defense where I learned it as a child. I just waited for the perfect opportunity to attack and that's what I did.

'Hermes what is up with you and that guy Draco?' Tazz asked me out of the blue sometime around midnight.

We were in his dorm room because I didn't want to go back to mine. I knew that in here I wouldn't come across anyone I didn't want to.

'I honestly don't know. That scares me you know, not knowing something important enough to loose two of my real good friends. Tazz toss me one of your long shirts.'

Tazz tossed me a white shirt that had two naked chicks on it standing on each side of a guy dressed in furs and gold chains. The shirt said pimp daddy you know you want some. I thought that the shirt was really cool but not that I would tell him that.

'Hermes why did he stop that girl from kicking your ass if there wasn't something going on?' Tazz asked me as he stripped down to his boxers.

'Like she could kick my butt. And watch your mouth. If you recall by time you two got there I was beating her. Wait where is your girlfriend Sarah? I thought she stayed the night with you?' I asked growing concerned because what if she walked in and got the wrong impression. But that didn't stop me from changing into the shirt Tazz gave me to wear.

'She won't come unless I tell her that I want to see her tonight. And I didn't see her at all today to ask her. So your safe. Damn Hermione I didn't think you would wear a black bra or thong.' Tazz said as I dropped my pants before putting on his shirt. He brought up my bra and thong with mock shock.

'You know about the black bra you twit you bought it. And I just started wearing thongs last year. Again I say watch your mouth.'

'Okay you win I knew about the bra. But a thong that is cool now I know what else to get you. A nice bra and thong set.' Tazz said laughing.

'Yeah yeah whatever lets get to bed I'm tired.' I said as I crawled into his bed. 'And Tazz thank you.' I said just before my head hit his pillow.

'For what Hermes?' He asked truly shocked still crawling into the bed next to me.

'For being with me all today and for letting me stay here.'

'It was nothing because it's what friends do.' He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. That was before we both fell asleep.

**AN:** the song again is Untitled by Simple Plan. I have to say I do love that song. And thank you to my reviewers I couldn't do it without you. Well honestly I could but you make it worthwhile. Also if you have any questions about the story please e-mail me at I do reply as soon as I can mostly the next day.


	12. How to Kill Your Friend and Meeting The ...

Disclaimer: I have sad, sad news my fellow readers and writers. I do not I repeat I DO NOT own Harry Potter or and other characters that is owned by J.K Rowling. I do however own this bowl of disappearing potato salad.

This time when I woke up I knew exactly where I was. It was funny because I haven't slept in the same bed as Tean or Tazz in years but I guess it was a feeling that I couldn't forget.

Classes were boring and stupid. It was strange thinking that a class was stupid that was something that Ron would do not me. What made classes so boring was that I didn't have Ron or Harry sitting with me like they have been for so many years.

By time the last class came around I was glad for the extra time to be alone. The last class is ancient history. But thanks to Marz there is no teacher. It was in this class that Ron and Harry ditched me to talk to the blonde bimbos.

When Tazz and I walked into class we were surprised to find a teacher. We weren't the only ones that were shocked to see a teacher let alone one so young. Most of the guys stared at her like she is part vela.

'Welcome! I am miss Appletosh. I'm going to pick up where Ms. Hendrix left off due to her sudden departure.' The teacher said when we were all sitting down.

'Don't lie almost everyone here knows that I fired her!' Marz shouted out not even bothering to really look at the teacher. Sometimes I hated the fact that Marz had no respect for teachers. This wasn't one of those times.

''Yes well I have a class to teach and you are here to learn so we should get along.

'I don't however want those reports that I know none of you wrote. But we will talk about witch trials that started way before then. In the ages before Jesus people who looked just a tiny bit different were killed.

'People back then were very superstitious. The only people that didn't kill witches or wizards were the ancient Egyptians. They believed that these people were the direct link with the mighty goddess Isis. It is said that Isis often would ask a witch for help in the mortal realm. That last person who was believed to be in contact with Isis was Cleopatra.

'It was manly the queens of Egypt that were truly believed to be Isis on earth. Each queen who had a direct contact with the goddess wore a necklace known as the eye of Isis. No one knew when the necklace was first created.'

My hand shot in to the air because she had hit the topic that I wanted to talk about. Ancient Egypt and the eye of Isis.

'Did Isis ever wear her necklace before giving it to the first queen that held it?' I asked when the ms. Appletosh called on me.

'It was said that she did but what is more then that was she put in it some of her own magic which Cleopatra was reported to have said. "The magic Isis gave to me and my ancestors is for a time when it will be needed to save all of us." Everyone believed then that Isis and the necklace would save them from the Romans. As we all know it didn't.' The teacher went on and on for the rest of the class but I kind have turned her out.

The eye of Isis was the key that I knew otherwise I wouldn't have kept seeing it even when I didn't see the lady wearing it. The words were always the same. _Hermione you must help my people and magic. Time grows short. The only ones that can help are one that lies and one that fears their own._

I didn't realize that this time the voice wasn't just me thinking the words but the lady. It wasn't until Tazz shook me because of the end of class. It was also then that I realized that the message had changed.

Normally I'm just told about the person who lies but this time there was a person who fear their own people. Why was I given such hard clues? Everyone lies at some point. More off why would someone fear their own people. That one didn't make sense to me at all.

'Hey Hermes why don't you stay with me tonight? Tazz can't hog you all the time.' Tean asked coming up behind Tazz and I as we walked out of the classroom.

'Tean that sounds like lots of fun. Then Tazz can have his girl over.' I had to shudder at the thought of Tazz's girl because she was one of the biggest whores in this school.

'Come on then Hermes lets go get your stuff. After that you can help me with that lesson from ancient history I didn't get it at all.' Tean said grabbing my arm and dragging me off towards my room.

Tean and Tazz were alike in so many ways. Manly it was the way they looked and dressed. But they however were two different people and most people didn't get that. Tazz was laid back but wasn't afraid to voice his feelings. Tean on the other hand was like a child. He got excited easily but he didn't have Tazz's openness about him. Tean always seamed to be afraid of something.

Tean practically dragged me to my dorms. Thank goodness it was empty it was a bit sad to see someone dragged by Tean. I loved the boy like my own brother but I hated the feeling of being dragged. Because I didn't want to hurt his feelings I didn't say anything.

I pulled Tean into my room this time. He laughed at the idea of being dragged by a girl who has to be three fourths his size. When we got in my room I began laughing as well.

However when I entered my room we both suddenly stopped laughing. My room was a mess. My books were thrown all over and pages were torn out. My bed was over turned and ripped like someone was looking for something.

'Tean go and find professor Dumbledore.' I told Tean once I got over my shock.

'There is no need for that Ms. Granger I'm right here.' I never knew how Dumbledore could show up when he was needed without being called but this time I was glad he could. Dumbledore simply waved his wand around the room and everything repaired itself and was put back in its place.

'Hermione you might want to look and see if anything is missing.' Tean said. When it came to it Tean could grow up in an instant and this was one of those times that I'm glad that he did because I couldn't think straight.

After looking around my room I realized that my drawing book was gone. Not just a picture or two but the whole thing. After tell professor Dumbledore this he suggested that I not stay in my dorm. Tean told him that I wasn't and that he would see to it.

I didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation because I ran out of the room. I don't know where it was that I was running. I stopped running when I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw Harry's green eyes. I didn't see the hate that was there yesterday when he saw my drawing.

I stood up with Harry's help. When Harry asked what was wrong I ended up crying in full force. There were many things that I could live without and in the last two days I felt like I lost them both. But I hadn't because here was half of one thing I thought I had lost.

'Harry someone broke into my room. They trashed everything but only took my drawing book. Harry that book is half of my life.' I cried into his chest as he tried to calm me down.

'Hermione you're staying with me tonight and we'll get Ron to stay as well.' Harry said as soon as I started to calm down.

'Harry I can't I told Tean that I would stay with him. He asked before we found out about my room.' I told him reluctantly because I didn't want to loose him or Ron again.

'That's okay Mione. If you're with him tonight then you are staying with us tomorrow night.' Harry stated simply almost like he practiced it. That's when it hit me.

'You did it didn't you Harry that's why you're not shocked. It was you and Ron wasn't it?' I said as I stepped out of his embrace.

'Look Mione it was for your own good. It's that picture and others that we have found in there they aren't good for you. People will think your crazy.' I was too hurt to care about his feelings.

'Harry James Potter you give me my book back before I do something that you will regret for the rest of you life. You had no right to take or destroy what is MINE.' I shouted. I didn't even care to notice that we had gathered a crowd.

'We can't Hermione we burnt the book.' Harry said not looking at me.

'I hate you Harry both you and Ron. That book was my life. There was things in it that thanks to you I don't have anymore.' My voice was a deadly whisper and Harry knew that it was more dangerous then when I'm shouting my head off.

I didn't wait for Harry's reply before running off to find someone I trusted. I thought I trusted Ron and Harry with my life and what do they do they burn something that meant the world to me.

The book was the only thing I had from my real mother. Marz also had one but she didn't use it for drawing she uses hers as a scrapbook. It was two years ago when our adopted mother gave them to us she said that it was our real mother's wish that we get them when we are fifteen.

And now thanks to my so-called best friends mine is gone. I know that there was nothing that showed that it wasn't ours in the first place it was the fact that they were my mother's. That is what made me really mad it wasn't just the pictures.

I ended up at Draco's room. I don't remember knocking but I must have because he opened the door after a moment. There was that and my knuckles hurt like I was pounding not knocking.

'I hate them.' I kept shouting as I walked in his room. Draco just looked at me like what was I on. But he didn't question me until I was sitting on his bed.

'Okay now Hermione who do you hate?' Draco finally asked once I calmed down.

'Harry and Ron they broke into my room and destroyed it. That isn't the worst of it they took my drawing book and burnt it. They didn't like a picture so they stole it. Then they looked through it and didn't like other pictures so they burnt it.' I don't know when Draco wrapped his arms around me I just knew that he wouldn't purposely hurt me like that.

'It's okay Hermione I will get you another one.'

'You can't it was the only thing I had of my real mother's.' I choked out because I started to cry again.

'Oh goddess Hermione it will be okay. I know someone who might have some things of your mothers. If I take you to him you can't ever tell anyone. Please swear it to me Hermione.' I don' t know what made me trust him when he put it like that. I think it had to be the thought of getting something of my mothers.

'Draco did you know before tonight that I was adopted?' I asked suddenly realizing that this was the first time I ever brought it up around anyone. Harry and Ron didn't even know and never would they.

'Honestly yes I did. I know your uncle and he just found out that you and your sister alive. He asked me to watch out for you but that's not why I started to talk to you.' Draco said staring straight into my eyes.

There was no way I could refuse him when he looked at me like that. I nodded before saying that I promise I wont tell anyone about who we were going to see.

Draco told me to touch his ring because it is a portkey. When I did I felt a pull at my navel. I always hated the feeling but there was nothing I could do about it yet. One day I would create a portkey that didn't pull at the navel the way they do now.

When we landed I would have fallen if Draco hadn't grabbed me around the waist. When I looked at him he put his index finger to his lips a way of saying don't speak. He knew I wanted to ask where are we.

The room we were in was huge. It had to be at least the size of the great hall in Hogwarts. The only odd thing was there weren't any tables; just one chair that looked like it was a throne.

The room was completely black. Even the drapes over the windows were black. You think the person who lived here would like even just a little bit of color. There were only five torches hanging on the walls. Even the torch holders were black.

Suddenly Draco was pulling me closer to the throne like chair. At first I didn't see the person sitting on the chair because he to was wearing completely black so he blended in with the chair. But once I recognized him I was in shock. How could Draco bring me here to see the most evil person in the world?

When I turned around to yell at him he was gone. I began to feel a bit scared because I have tried for six years to kill this man and now I'm trapped in the same room as him.

'Welcome Hermione. I know you know who I am but do you know what I am?' Voldermort asked me. At first all I could do was stare at him. This was the first time that he didn't refer to me as mudblood the way he always did.

'Yep you're the evil bastard who wants all muggles and muggle born to die.' I said simply because it is the truth.

'That I may be but I'm not evil I just have a vision for our world. But to you and your sister, Marz, I am much more. You see my dear Hermione I am your uncle. Your mother was my twin sister.'

Talk about a shell shocker the man I've been trying to kill was my uncle.

'She couldn't have been because it is nearly impossible for twins to have twins.' I quoted from a book I read a while ago.

'For muggles yes that is true but for witches it isn't uncommon. In fact my mother your grandmother was a twin as well. But I wonder why did Draco bring you here?'

'Because I lost something today that meant the world to me. I had a book that I drew in that was given to me by my mother, your sister.' I looked him in his red eyes as I told him why Draco brought me here.

'Why should I give you anything if you are the one who lost it in the first place?'

'Simple it wasn't my choice to loose it. Someone broke into my room and took it then later burned it. I was ready to kill them when I found out it was my most treasured possession that I have.' I don't know why but I couldn't tell him that it was Ron and Harry who burnt my book because I knew he would go and kill them. Whoops stupid me he has been after Ron for six years and Harry seventeen.

'I have little left of my sister but I will see what I can find for you. I do have two requests for you though. First I don't want you to tell anyone anything about me. And second I don't want you hanging around Harry Potter or his sidekick. That is all I ask.'

'Well Uncle Tom you don't have to worry about me hanging out with Ron or Harry I hate them. And I will not tell you why but I want you to no go after them because of me I have my own plan for them.'

Uncle tom or Voldermort must have noticed the evil glint I had in my eye because he agreed. There was something other then blood that made me connect with the mad killer.

Not long later Draco came back to take me back to school. We were about to leave when uncle tom got out of his seat I wasn't sure what was going on until he stopped in front of me. He held out his left hand, which was clenched up in a fist. When he opened it there was a beautiful gold ring with a small ruby laid into the gold.

'It's a portkey that will bring you directly to where ever I am. Do not question the rings powers it is even greater then we know. If the gem glows you must come immediately. Other then when that happens you are free to come and go as you please.'

The instant that I put the ring on my right ring finger I felt a pull at my navel. I began to hate that feeling even more. Twice in one day was twice to many for a life time.

'Draco I can't stay I told one of my friends that I would stay with him tonight. Maybe later.' I explained as soon as we landed which is when I started running out of the door.

When I got to Tean's room I was surprised to find Ron and Harry sitting on his bed talking. Tean was nowhere in sight. They hadn't noticed me walk in the room and I hoped that they wouldn't see me walk out of it. I was wrong.

'Hermione wait! We need to talk.' Ron shouted just as I started to close the door.

'Well I don't want to.' I shouted continuing out the door. I didn't stop when they started shouting my name. Nor did I stop when one of them grabbed my arm.

I shook them off like they mattered less then bugs and that was how I felt. Where was the bug spray when I needed it? Why is it you can always find something when it wasn't needed but when it was it was nowhere to be found?

It took me some time to get the boys off of me and to tell the truth I had help. My best friend, Kevin, from here noticed me fighting with the two boys and came running over. Kevin is a member of the band and most girls know him as Acid.

Kevin is a fun loving guy but will become as serious as needed to help a friend. Another thing about Kevin is he is gay but no one really cares. It however did help today because he started hitting on Ron and Harry and that freaked them out.

They took off running when they thought Kevin was hitting on them for real but they promised that we would talk. I however didn't want to talk to them ever! What they did was unforgivable by any standards.

'Hermes what is going on?' Kevin asked once the boys were gone and I had a little more color in my complexion.

'I hate them Kev I mean it I hate them. Kevin you remember my drawing book that was given to me by my real mother?' I asked him as soon as my breathing came back to normal. It wasn't until Kevin got them off of me that I realized I was holding my breath.

'Yeah I remember it your sister has one just like it and both of you had the whole band sign a page. What about it Hermes?'

'They stole it and then burnt it. Kev it was the only thing I had of hers and they burnt it because they didn't like a picture in it. That's not the worst of it they looked though it. I never even let Marz look at it and they did.' Kevin had to have noticed that I said it with so much hate because he cringed.

'What kind of friends would do such a thing? I could never date a man that would do something like that. Even if it wasn't directed at me. But then I wouldn't ever date those two they have no idea what fashion is.' Kevin was going on and on so much that he didn't notice me slip away.

Sometimes I had to wonder if he ever noticed anything he didn't want to. Most of the time it included girls. And that meant me. I knew I wasn't being fair but when your two best friends did what they did you would hate things to.

For the rest of the night I just wandered around the school. I couldn't sleep at the one time I did all I saw was Ron and Harry's face as they told me they burned my most prized possession. I knew Harry would feel the same way if I burnt his fathers cloak but I would never tell them that. Hell I would never tell them anything again.

I wouldn't even tell them that my uncle is the one person they hate more then Draco Malfoy. What stupid choices they made without knowing it

AN: thanks to all who reviewed. I had one where I was told to quit writing because my story sucks. Well reviewer I respect your opinion but there is some things that I must tell you first off I will not quit because you don't like it and two if you don't like it QUIT reading it. But other then that I love you all!! And thank you for the great reviews!!


	13. Dreaming and Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters that you recognize from the books they belong to J.K Rowling. If they did I would be writing Fan Fiction I would be making loads of money selling books I do however own the mess on the floor!!

It was around dawn when I went back to my dorm. I was surprised to see that Marz was awake. As I walked passed her she gave me a sympathetic look. I don't know if she knows about my book but she could tell that I was up all night.

'Marz can you and I switch rooms but like not tell anyone? Please I can't go back to my room.' I stared at Marz with what I hoped was pleading eyes. It must have worked because next I know she said.

'Hermione I know what happened Tean told me I figured that you would ask me that so I already had your things moved to my room and mine to yours.' Marz stated not even looking up from her book.

One thing few people knew or cared to know is that Marz and I share a connection that allows us to understand great amounts of pain that's how I know something happened last year that scared Marz shitless. Most people knew about the connection between Fred and George but theirs was manly based on pranks.

I don't know what made me do it but next thing I was running at Marz. I wasn't going to attack her I just wanted to throw my arms around her and thank her but the look on the her face made me stop. I could also tell that she was scared of something.

'Marz will you tell me what happened last year?' I don't know what made me ask because I knew whatever it was it still scared her.

'I-I can't b-but if you look in my book the s-story is in there. And Hermes I'm s-sorry about your book.' I was shocked because like me Marz didn't let anyone read her book. She would say that it was hers and it had things that others shouldn't know.

I walked into what used to be my room to see that Marz was right it was all her stuff. Marz had a way of setting up her room so it looked just like mine or I set mine so it looked like hers. Either way it was the same. Her book was stored in a small box in the top right hand draw of her dresser.

The box was just big enough for the book. On the top of the box was her name in the center of a huge flower. The flower itself was a bright red color that ever so often in the sun light looked like it was made of flames.

I remember the day that I made the box for her. We were both board out of our minds and our parents were meeting with some high people about some crap. Marz and I were home alone with the servants. We tried to call others to come over but they all had plans.

It was Marz that came up with the idea to make boxes for our books. It however was my idea to make each other's box. I drew a flower because she always loved them and she told me that I represented rebirth and that was one of the most important things in the world.

The petals were done so that they looked like they were on fire because she always had a freaky fascination with fire. She told me also at one time that fire like flowers meant rebirth.

The box she made me was much different to the one I made her. On the top is a drawing of a heart with my name in the center the heart has two horns on the top of, above the horns is a halo. Also through the heart is an arrow.

On the sides of my box were pictures of cauldrons, wands, brooms, and a picture of the god's messenger Hermes. Marz wasn't as good of a drawer as I was so it didn't look overly well but it was the second most cherished possession I have because it's the only thing I have that Marz made for me.

It is hard to think that my book is gone and Marz's is still here. I don't envy her I just wanted mine back. It wasn't even my fault that it's gone and won't come back. I don't know how or when it happened I just know that I fell down crying.

It was sometime later that Marz found me crying on the floor of her room. I knew that she could tell that I hadn't read her book yet because I haven't even taken out her box. Truth is known I haven't even opened her drawer.

I could look but not now when I was still hurting from the loss of my book. It would be like it was there to tease me. In my mind I kept cursing Ron and Harry for what they did to my book. They did just because they didn't like a few pictures in it. What kind of friends would do that?

'Hermes we have classes in an hour. Go shower and change clothes. ' I knew Marz wanted me to really take the day off of classes but she wouldn't say it because she knew I wouldn't like the idea.

Marz however was right I needed a shower and to change. I didn't think it would be okay if I showed up to classes in the same clothing as I wore yesterday.

**Draco's P.O.V **

I was shocked when Hermione suddenly ran out of my room. At first I didn't process her words so I thought it was because of her uncle that she ran. It was about ten minutes after she left that I realized what it was that she said.

Another thing that shocked me was the fact that she said my name naturally. I know I asked her to call me by my name a few days ago I didn't think it wouldn't take her so long to get used to saying it and not Malfoy.

Ten minutes after I realized what the hell was going on I noticed my ring was glowing. Like Hermione I had one of three rings that was connected to the Dark Lord. The third and final ring would soon go to Marz but there was no way anyone other then the Dark Lord and myself knew that.

Immediately I activated my ring. I wouldn't waist any time to get to the Dark Lord because it could be the last thing I ever do. If there was anything I wasn't ready to do it was to die. There are many things I want to do yet.

The first thing I noticed when I landed in the large black room was that there was no one other then the Dark Lord himself. It is odd for him to be left alone even for a moment. I knew I was either in deep shit or I did something really good. I hoped it wasn't that I was in deep shit.

'As we speak Hermione is ignoring her two so called best friends which I happen to know she disowned. Your job is to make sure she doesn't become best friends with them again. I also want you to find out if anyone bothers her.

'As of the moment you brought her here to me you made yourself her guardian. Nothing and I repeat nothing will happen to her or you will be killed. I care not one nanosecond if you are my heir or not I will kill you slowly and painfully. Understood?'

This was not what I had in mind when I brought Hermione here. What the hell was I thinking or was I at all? 'Of course my lord.'

I couldn't turn him down no matter how much I wanted to. But did I want to? I found that no matter now much I wanted to say no there was an equal part that wanted me to say yes. It was that part that scared me. And that is saying a lot because Malfoy's don't ever get scared. It was a rule all Malfoys lived by.

I talked with the Dark Lord for hours before he would let me go back to the school. By the time that I got there it was few hours until sunrise. I changed into my bed clothing, which was only a pair of black silk boxers.

I fell asleep instantly. It wasn't the loud noise that woke me up but the dream I had. It was about Hermione but that wasn't what woke me. We were in ancient Egypt we were even dressed in their clothing still that wasn't what woke me. She was telling me that she needed my help with something but then suddenly she started kissing me. It wasn't just kissing but she was stripping herself and me.

And with the Egyptian clothing there was no need for her to break the kiss. When she had gotten both of our clothes off she began running feather like kisses down my chest. She kept going lower and lower without any fear. She stopped at my belly button and I thought that she realized what she was doing and was going to stop but she didn't she started to lick the inside of belly button before she continued her feather like kisses downwards.

When she reached my erect manhood she looked up at me and gave me my smirk before fully taking me into her mouth. That's when I woke up.

Not only did the dream startle me but also so did the reaction my body had to it. I was hard and ready for some sex I however had the feeling that only Hermione could have given me the relief I seek. I f I asked her she would probably have me killed as would her uncle. So I was left to do it myself.

Calmly I reached down and released my throbbing manhood from my boxers and began to jack off thinking of that strange dream. If it were the dream that set me off it would be the dream that would finish the job. At least that's what I made myself think. I don't know how much was the dream or how much was Hermione.

After that I couldn't go back to sleep. I don't know if that is a good thing or not. I went over to a little desk that was set up in my room and began to write in my journal. No one knew that I have one. That is the way I like it because it means no one will want to read it.

I wrote about the dream and my body's reaction to it. I also wrote about my confused state of mind when it comes to Hermione. There was nothing stopping me the words just flew from my mind to the paper.

After writing page after page the stupid wake up call went off. I was beginning to hate that thing. Then again I also understand the point in it. After why have late students to class if you can wake them all up at once?

Before the second bell went off ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to go.

Classes today were no how I would have liked. I could only think of what the dark lost told me, and how I felt about it.

Many times through out the day I would look up and see either Hermione or her sister Marz. Whenever I saw Hermione I would think of the dream I had last night.

If people didn't look at Hermione closely they wouldn't have noticed the dark circles under her eyes. I had the feeling that she didn't sleep much or at all last night. Ever so often I would see her yawn only proving that she didn't get enough sleep.

The only ones other then me that noticed this were Marz, her five friends, and Blaise. I wasn't shocked that pothead and weasel didn't notice. That in its own right is vary fucked up seeing as they have been her friends for sic years.

This and what they dud last night proves that they just used her. After all how can you be best fucking friends with someone for six years then suddenly hate each other? Hermione didn't hate them that I noticed she was hurt that they could do the things that they did to her.

The only real friend that I have in Slytherin is Blaise and everyone in our house knows. Crabbe and Goyle are demented but they know that they only hang out with me because they are good at getting my point across to others. The only people that I don't let them touch are pothead and his two friends because they are mine to deal with.

They are so predictable that after a while it would get boring. The first and only real shock was in third year when Hermione slapped me. That is the only thing that I can remember that I didn't expect.

I guess that I'm surprised that they would hurt her like this. She didn't need it with her sister acting odd and learning about her true parentage. That was something that I expected her to take harder then she did.

She however wasn't doing well in class. She kept yawning and once or twice fell asleep only to be woken up by Marz. I am glad that Marz was here and willing to take care of her sister.

Most people now can't stand their siblings. Blaise for instance can't stand his older brother or his younger sister. I like Blaise can't stand my younger twin brothers, Kaylan and Taylan.

If there was anyone that had a colder heart then the Dark Lord it had to be the twins. They believe that if you don't give them what they want even something as stupid as a piece of parchment that you deserve to die no questions asked. And they don't just think that you need to die they will try to act on it. That is cold.

If anything Marz was trying to help rather then to harm her sister. Even though Marz feared our kind she is willing to ignore that to help her family. I find that odd because it is something that isn't seen often.

Last class of the day was the most interesting. The new teacher was going on about ancient Egypt only this time Hermione didn't ask any questions. The teacher would look at Hermione once in a while like she was pleading with Hermione to ask a question.

I don't think anyone really knows not even Hermione herself what is really wrong. Many things changed last night and she doesn't know what all of them are and that's why she didn't sleep at all last night, even now she doesn't know what they all are.

A person only has to look at her to realize the truth to a point. I only know her from all the years I've tormented her and her friends.

There are many things I learned from watching her over the years not that I would mention it out loud. Okay if I did say it out loud it was with the excuse I want to find new things to tease her about truth was even then I liked watching her.

I'm still scared to admit to myself that I may want to be more then friends with her. If anyone knew I even had these thoughts my life would be over because someone would tell the Dark Lord. He would kill me for thinking about his niece in anyway other then the best way to protect her.

When class was over I was glad to see Marz rush Hermione out of the room because Marz would make sure Hermione got some sleep before the dance and maybe even before dinner. Well I could only hope I would have to hate to tell the Dark Lord why his niece couldn't even stay awake for a dance.

It was moved from the other night to tonight so it wouldn't interfere with classes the next day. To me this made more sense then having it in the middle of the week. I think that it was Hermione's idea not like that is surprising.

Sometime muggles made no sense to me but I'm begging to learn. It's not easy and I don't like it but I'm learning and we all know that is why Dumbledore brought us here. I of course would never tell him what I learned.

Another reason why the dance was moved was so they could hire a live band. No one would say what band it was but who cares right? As long as it plays good music it's a good band even if it's a muggle band.

Off topic now every time I see Blaise I want to laugh. He follows Marz like a lost puppy. I have yet to see him smile since Marz broke up with him. When we first came here I would have been happy with the break up because I thought Marz was below us. Now I know she is above us in many ways.

One of those ways is because of her uncle the other is because she is one of those rare good people like those that you read about in books. Most people do something only if they get something out of it. I have yet to see Marz ask for anything when she helps people. I've watched her help students with things and refuse any gift they wanted to give her. The first day here when she wanted to help Hermione I learned later that the skull that she was using she hated but was willing to use it to help someone and I also learned that she would have used it to help another student as well.

If there was anyone as far away from Voldermort and the twins it had to be Dumbledore and Marz. They gave without thought of what they would get in return.

It still takes me sometime to realize that those types of people exist. Sure I've known Dumbledore for years but he is much older and missing more brain cells then a seventeen-year-old girl.

When I saw Hermione at dinner tonight she looked haunted. She kind of reminded me of those people A.K.A muggles that don't sleep because of something keeping them up at night like ghosts. I knew that what ever was keeping Hermione up it had something to do with her two former best friends and not her uncle.

During dinner Hermione kept dozing off but would wake up just before she would hit her plate of food. I could see Marz and a few others telling Hermione to get some sleep before the dance.

If I had my way she wouldn't be going at all but sleeping instead because that is what she really needs. She was only going I learned later from Marz because her parents were going to be there.

I also learned later that Marz also doesn't want Hermione to go because of the sleep she needs. Marz even tried talking Hermione out of it but there was no way to change Hermione's mind once it was set.

'For once I don't think I agree with you Draco.' Blaise said as he came up beside me after dinner.

'What is it that you don't agree with me on?' There were many things that Blaise and I talk about that her might not agree with me on.

'One word Draco loyalties.' Blaise stated before walking off. What he meant by that I had no idea.

Hermione's P.O.V

I don't know why I agreed to Marz's idea to get some sleep before the dance. I was so tired that I didn't know if I would wake up in time to actually go, let alone be dressed nicely not that I have a date.

'One word Draco loyalties.' I heard someone say as I rounded the corner of the dinning room. I didn't see who said it because they must have walked away but I did see Draco standing there looking confused.

I was just going to walk on by before he noticed I was there at all. To bad I was walking too slowly and he saw me. I did stop when her called my name but all I wanted to do was keep on walking to my bed so I could sleep.

'Hermione, I was wondering, would you like to go to the dance with me?' I found it a little funny but I didn't laugh, that Draco mister out spoken couldn't even look me in the face as he asked me to the dance. The whole time he stared at his feet like he was scared I would say no.

It was times like this that I hated my parent's rules. They have no problems with me going places with friends they just hate the idea of me dating even if they've known the boy for years.

'Draco, I would love to but my parents won't allow me to. I would however love to hang out with you there.' I nearly laughed when I told Draco the news because if possible his head sank even lower when I said no but then rose when I said we could hang out.

I didn't stay after that I was way too tired to stay long on my feet. I don't even remember the walk back to my room. I think by that time I was in autopilot.

I do however remember walking into my old room to see all of Marz's stuff. After a moment I remembered the break in and that Marz and I switched rooms. Honestly it was Marz that switched the rooms but I wanted it as well.

Once I got to my new room I went straight to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillows. I felt like was only asleep for a few minutes before Day was yelling at me to get up and that the dance was in an hour.

Day was being his usual idiotic self and wouldn't leave me alone to get changed. After half and hour Marz ended up yelling at him to get out. I don't know how she does it but she can tell when someone needs her.

Once they both left my room I ran to the dresser to find the perfect outfit. It took me ten minute and one huge mess later before I decided on as outfit. It was matching pants and tee shirt. They were both black but what really made id a set was the red dragon. From the bottom of my left leg, around my back, and ending with its head on my right shoulder. The dragon actually looked like it was sleeping and using my shoulder as a pillow.

Quickly I threw my hair into a messy bun but I left some down to frame my face. After I did my hair it was time for my makeup. I outlined my eyes in black but instead of my usual black eye shadow I decided to use red. I didn't use any blush but I did apply a coat of clear lip-gloss to my lips.

After that I went out to the common room to wait for Marz just like I used to. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had already left but she didn't she was waiting for me in the common room.

Marz was wearing a floor length black skirt that was silt up to the knees on both sides and a purple tank top. The tank top had a huge light purple rose and many smaller ones around it. She had her hair up in a single ponytail with some down also to frame her face. She had no makeup on other then purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. Unlike me Marz didn't need makeup.

We walked to the stage area in silence. All the dances were held here unless it is too cold. Even if it rained we held it out here but we would have tarps up to keep us all dry.

Marz quickly left my side and went up to the stage because she was with the band. So for five minutes I was saying hello to different student and staff members that I saw as I walked along the outside of the dancing area.

It was after those five minutes that the band began to play and that in the middle of the dance floor I saw the scariest sight I have even seen in my whole life.

AN: sorry its taken me so long to update I've just spent the last three weeks in the USA with a really crappy computer I did however think of you all and wrote out all of this chapter in my notebook. Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers that keep on coming back you know I love you. Well not the way that I love Kyle who I scared the crap out of on Tuesday when I showed up at his school but I do love you all! To new readers I hope you liked it and are willing to review!!


	14. The Dance from Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will read in the Harry potter books those people, places, and things belong to J.K Rowling. She is a goddess! I do however own the mess that is my room. And I do own sexy cause he loves me the sad gay man! Love you sexy really I do!

There in the middle of the dance floor was Harry and Ginny that didn't bother me it was the sight of Ron and pansy dancing together like they had been friends or even lovers for years. That was enough to make me loose my stomach.

'Isn't that the sickest thing you've ever seen?' Colin asked me coming up from my left.

'Yes Colin it is. If I was you I wouldn't even try to take a picture of them.'

'Hell no! Just the top of her head is enough to break my camera.' He said as calm as if we were talking about something stupid like the weather. 'I going to go get pictures of the band talk to you later Hermione.' With that Colin was gone heading up towards the stage where the band was setting up. In other words arguing over what song to play when.

It looked like Marz won for once. I cold tell because she looked really happy. Most people only saw her really kind side what people didn't know was that she can do many and anything to get what she wants. It looked like this was one of those times.

I decided to keep on walking around until I find Draco then we would see from there. After a while of not finding Draco of even Blaise I began to wonder what was going on.

I was about to go hang out a bit with the band when I realized that I haven't seen mom or dad. That was more freaky then not finding Draco and Blaise because they are muggles and this isn't a good time for the.

'Marz what time does mom and dad make that welcome to a New Year speech?' I asked as soon as I reached the band.

'At about 8:30 so go have fun Day replied with a wink over his dance partners head.

'Day I'll have fun without you but first you must learn that your name is Day not Marz!' I shouted out at him. When I'm really tired I tend to snap at people and this was one of those times.

Day knew I wasn't snapping to be mean but because I was tired. That's why he just shrugged it off and went back to dancing.

I decided to go get some punch. I knew that the punch was smiked but I didn't care. I needed it to be.

'Which one of you smicked the punch?' I asked a group of upper school students. I didn't recognize them so I knew that they had to have been here for almost seven years. 'How much?' I asked once one of the boys said that he did it.

'Why does it matter and did you just say smiked not spiked?' One of the other boys asked before the one I was talking to could answer.

'Yes I said smiked not spiked and it's a long running joke that I don't feel like explaining right now. I need to know how much so I don't waist my time on the punch to get myself drunk.' I decided against telling them about my parents running the school for some reason.

'Half a bottle of the pure stuff.' The boy quickly responded.

'You don't need to get drunk no one is going to hurt you.'

'And tell me dear Draco what makes you think that I want to get drunk because of some one wanting to hurt me. I've been hurt enough and I don't need to drink because of that.' I stated simply as I turned to face Draco because he had come up behind me.

At this moment Draco looked like the proud Slytherin that he is. He was wearing a dark green white with gray outlining around the collar, sleeve cuffs, and the bottom of the shirt. His pants were such a dark green that they looked black. He had his hair gelled back like he has done every year but this one. I don't know why but this time I liked it.

We talked for a few minutes before we went off to dance. We stayed away from the center of the floor because that is where Ron and Pansy was.

When I asked Draco hadn't seen them nor did he want to. We agreed that no one in their right mind would want to see them.

Draco and I began to move to the beat of the music. I didn't know that Draco could dance to our music but he did so like he has done it all his life. I never knew what he liked but I didn't expect it to be the same as my type of music.

'Now my fellow classmates and guests if we pit our hands together maybe we could get Hermes to sing us a song.' I didn't see who it was that spoke but I knew from the voice that it was Kevin or Acid. I made a mental note to kill him later.

I wanted to say no but everywhere I turned I saw people clapping. Then suddenly I felt like someone was pushing towards the stage. When I looked back to see who was pushing me I saw the smiling face of Draco.

Every time I yelled no Draco or someone would yell out yes. I don't know why they all wanted me to sing they have Marz who is so much better then I am.

When I got on stage everyone stopped talking waiting for me to start singing. I asked Tazz to do the new one with me. Thankfully he agreed.

Once I stepped up to the keyboard Tean wouldn't move out of my way until I smacked him in the back of the head. Everyone thought that was funny. Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and again it went silent. This time it felt quieter if it was possible. It was so quiet both times that you could have heard a pin drop.

I knew everyone was waiting for me to sing even though I sang a song during the week they hadn't heard me sing in age where some never have. I know that not all of Hogwarts students were there neither was the lower years from here.

I was nervous about singing again. I think that most of it had to deal with I didn't have Ron and Harry at my side like old times. Then I got an idea to think of singing but with it set in my mind that I was giving a report to the class.

The idea worked great but it felt odd singing a report but soon I forgot that it was anything at all. I just let the words and the emotion flow out without thinking. It happens every time I sing.

I felt like the only person in the room who knew anything. And it didn't have to with the fake report it was the words of the song that held the meaning. No one knows the truth behind the words of the song other then me.

Like I said before I got lost in the song and thought that I was the only person in the room. It wasn't until Tazz joined me at the end that I remembered that I wasn't the only person here or on stage. I don't think that I was ready to be awakening from my own world but I didn't complain either.

When I stopped singing and playing the keyboard everyone started clapping and cheering. I did however notice two people scowling at me, Ron and Harry. In a way I think that was the last straw. If they cared in any way about me they would have been happy for me.

As I walked off the stage people kept patting me on the back and saying good job. In a way I felt like a star not because of who I was or are related to but because I can sing. That to me other then the feelings of friendship are the feelings I loved most in the world.

I was strangely happy when I walked off stage but my spirits sank as soon as I saw my two former best friends scowling at me like I killed their owl. It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on my head. When I was forced to walk past them they shoved me harder then was needed but I turned around and shoved them back twice as hard.

Once I was passed them I ran into Draco. He told me that I did a wonderful job on stage. Like I didn't know that. I told Draco how I never could understand how Marz could get sick of this type of life. I had to explain to him that I meant people respecting you for what you could do no who your parents were.

Of course Draco and I didn't talk for long we wanted to dance after all that is what we come here for. So as soon as Draco and I found a spot far away from Ron and Pansy we started dancing again. We moved in perfect harmony with the music and each other. It was odd seeing as I spend six years hating the bastard and now we dance together as if we have done it all of our lives.

Suddenly all of the electricity went out including the stage equipment, which is on a different power box. Everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. However I could feel all of the Hogwarts students get out their wands. A smart witch or wizard never goes anywhere without it after all.

I was about to grab mine when I felt someone put their hand on my wrist. 'Mione this is no longer your fight.' Draco whispered close to what he thought was my ear.

'It always has been and always will be my fight.' I shouted as I pulled my hand out of his grasp and before running over to where I thought the stage was.

It seamed that no one was in my way as I ran. That was however until I tripped over something. I couldn't stop myself from falling to the floor. I was expecting to fall to a hard floor but for some reason it was soft almost like I landed on someone.

Then over my head there was a faint green light. I didn't have to look up to know it was the dark mark. What I didn't know was who were the victims and I was sure I didn't want to know.

I shut my eves tight not wanting to open them knowing that when I opened them something bad will happen. The sad part is something bad did happen and the proof of that is the sign in the air above my head. The one that I knew was there without looking up. The question is what exactly did happen?

When the lights came back on I still had my eyes shut. It wasn't until the screaming started that I forced my eyes to open. However as soon as I saw what I tripped on I shut then as tight as I could but nothing could erase the picture of what I saw from my mind. Somehow I don't think I ever would be able to.

It wasn't a something that I tripped over but two people. I lay in the middle of the two people, crying, but I still refused to open my eyes. Not that it would have made any difference. I mean after all I could still see it all in my mind.

'Come Mione you don't need to lie there lets get you out of here and some tea.' At first I didn't recognize the voice but it was one that no matter what I could never forget.

'Why did he have to kill them? Harry they didn't do anything.' Harry didn't respond but then again I didn't think that he would. I was however surprised when he picked me up.

I could feel him carrying me to some place unknown but I did know when he took me outside because I could feel the wind tugging on my clothing. Even though I wasn't inside I didn't dare to open my eyes. It's stupid I know but I just couldn't make myself.

After a few seconds I heard another set of footsteps following Harry and I. My first guess is it had to be Ron I wasn't shocked to find out I was right. After all Draco wouldn't follow us without telling Harry off. It is just in Draco's nature to hate Harry as it is in Harry's to be at Ron's and my sides no matter what.

'Do not forget what you are meant to do. Trust in yourself no matter what.' I was to out of things to recognize the voice. When I asked Ron and Harry if they knew who it was they told me that no one spoke at all. That made me confused until I realized that is was the person that I've been hearing for some time now.

I didn't talk to the boys after that. But it wasn't long that I felt Harry sit down on a bed. I knew it was a bed because it was too wide to be a couch. I was still on Harry's lap because I had no energy to move. But then who would after tripping over their dead parents bodies? Ron sat on Harry's left, which was behind me.

They both sat there for some time just rubbing my back telling me that it would be okay. How could it be okay they were my parents that were killed?

Ron still has both of his parents and that didn't look like it would be changing any time soon. Harry on the other hand had lost his when he was to young to know them. He wouldn't remember them after knowing them for a year hell he doesn't even remember the day they died. How in the name of the goddess are they meant to know how I feel?

For some reason I couldn't stay in this room any longer. I pushed myself away from Ron and Harry with all my might, which wasn't much, but it did the job shockingly. I just stared at from and Harry for less then a second before I ran away from them as fast as I could.

I ran out of the room and noticed that I was in Harry's common room, which meant I was in Air, and I could go hide in Tean's room. That is where I ran and hid.

Tean wasn't in his room but I didn't think that he would be because he would be with Marz. I laid on his bed thinking about memories I had with my parents even if they weren't my real parents they were the closest that I had to real ones.

I ended up falling asleep on Tean's bed with my memories floating around my head. My dreams that night ranged from when I was five until tripped over their bodies tonight.

After the memory of tripping over my parents' bodies I woke up screaming. Almost instantly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I had to look over at Tean before remembering that I was in his room.

'I'm sorry Tean, Harry took me to his room and I couldn't stay there with him and Ron so I ran. Your room was the closest because I knew that my legs wouldn't hold me for long. I hope you don't mind?' I almost asked pleadingly. I don't know when it happened but when I was talking I ended up crying.

'Shh Hermes its okay. I came in here and saw you sleeping and it was okay I knew you needed to be somewhere where you felt safe.' Tean said without removing his arms from around me.

'How is Marz doing?' I asked suddenly cause I had just remembered that Marz was here and saw them.

'She is trying to deal with it but isn't doing a good job at it. At the moment Daylayn is with her. He'll help her just like I'm here to help you.'

'Thank you.' I said before again falling asleep.

I woke up some time later with Tean still holding on to me. I would have been scared but honestly it helped me feel much safer. Even though I haven't talked to Tean in ages I knew that he would do whatever he could to help me not that it would stop my uncle if he wanted to kill me.

It's still hard to think of the fact that I have the blood of one of the most evil wizards of our time flowing through my veins. I knew that he was a cold-blooded killer but after last night I would never be able to look at him the same way again. He killed two of the most important people in my life. If Marz was also lying dead in that pile nothing would have stopped me from killing myself as well.

I know that I still have Draco but that wouldn't be enough to hold me here without everyone. Sure Ron and Harry were the first at my side last night it didn't feel like it did all those years ago. I began to wonder would I ever trust them like that ever again? Honestly I didn't know and for some reason I didn't care.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Tean was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up I didn't move when all I wanted to do was go see Marz. I knew that she would need me just like I needed her. Most people would think that Marz was capable of handling everything life threw at her well they would be wrong.

Marz is one of those people that will act strong for everyone else when inside she is breaking down. I used to want the have her strength but then I learned that she didn't even want to have it. Once I told Marz that I wanted just a sliver of her strength and she told me that she isn't strong just surviving in a harsh world. It took me some time to figure out what she meant because mom and dad kept me away from most of it. Marz however wasn't that lucky.

'Go now and see her. I know you want to or you can wait a few minutes and I'll go with you.' Tean said sleepily. I didn't even notice him wake up I guess I was too busy thinking about strength.

I walked out of Tean's room but didn't go much further then the doorway. No matter how well I knew him I wouldn't watch him change. If it was Day it would be a different story because he is like my brother in many ways.

It didn't take Tean all that long to change. As soon as he walked out of his room we started to walk out of the common room. We had just reached the door when Harry walked out of his room. I don't know if Harry called out to me or not because Tean and I didn't stop on our way out.

Tean walked with his arm around me. To anyone that didn't know us it would almost look like we were dating not that of an older caring brother. I know before I thought that I couldn't look at Tean like a brother but in a way I think he is because he knows what its like to deal with a twin that can read you as good as you can read yourself. He isn't a brother like Daylayn is but a brother none-the-less.

At some point during our walk Tean had to pick me up because my legs gave out. He however wouldn't turn around and take my back to his rooms because he knew I needed Marz just as bad as she needed me. I wouldn't tell him that I needed Marz but he knew just like he always did.

'She will be in my room if she isn't in Day's.' I told Tean, as we got closer to our house. Tean nearly fell over when I told him my room not hers.

'Why would she be in your room?' Tean asked me soon as my words set in with him.

'Well you know how Harry and Ron broke into my room and destroyed my art pad that my real mom left for me? While I stayed in yours and Tazz's rooms she switched ours so they wouldn't be able to do something stupid like that again.' Tean just nodded even though he really didn't know why they would do it again. Truth be known neither did I but it made me feel better knowing that they wouldn't be able.

'Okay then after Day's to your room we go.' The rest of the way we didn't talk but the closer I got to the house a strange feeling began to arise in me. I don't know what it was but something kept telling me I wouldn't like what I would find in there.

'Tean you can put me down now.' I said when we got to the door. Tean did as I asked but he was careful not to drop me suddenly. I started to reach for the door but as I was about half an inch from the handle I felt like I was burnt. So I just pulled my hand away.

"Hermes what's wrong?' Tean asked when he saw me pull my hand away from the door.

Tean however didn't feel what I felt when I went to grab the door. He was about to push it open when suddenly he was gone. I knew then that someone turned the doorknob in to a portkey and I think I knew whom it was. Worried about Tean I grabbed the doorknob ignoring the burning sensation of my hand. At first I was worried that it wouldn't work a second time but thankfully after a second I felt the familiar tugging behind the navel.

When I landed it took me another second to get my head to stop spinning. One of the side effects of portkey traveling that I could live without happily. I looked up to see a really scared Tean and that is one site that I've almost never seen before.

'Hermes what was that and where are we?'

'Tean that was a portkey and I think we are at the Riddle manor. Stay with me and we'll find out.' I grabbed Tean's hand and we started walking to the closest exit, which was behind us. We walked down a long hall, which had lots of doors.

When Tean and I heard voices we ran into the closest room, which looked like a bedroom of some sort. Everything in the room was black. Something told me to duck and so I did pushing Tean down with me and it was a good thing that we did because no sooner then we hit the floor something shattered against the door where we were just standing.

'How did you know that was coming?' Tean whispered when he found his voice.

'Something told me to do it that's all.' I whispered back. Slowly I stood up but made Tean stay down. As I stood up I took my wand out of my pocket so this time I would be ready and could just send whatever was thrown at me somewhere else.

'I told you to stay away from my son and me! Your nothing but a monster!' A voice screamed from the shadows. For some odd reason I felt like I might know that voice but I didn't even know who was speaking.

Someone moved out of the shadows where the voice was. Of all the people this was the last person I thought I would ever see alive let alone here.

AN: sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter up but I've been so busy with 12th grade work. And with exams coming up I've been going nuttz. Not only that for a time I had this strange curse they call writers block. If there are any questions other then who is the new addition to my story please e-mail me. Also please review it helps the creative process and its just nice to hear what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the boxes that litter the floor of my room. That means Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but to J.K Rowling! In my view she can keep Harry I'll take Draco! Drool oh look now I own drool lucky me!

Standing before us dressed in a regal black dress was none other then Lily Potter. I only knew that this regal lady was Lily because of all the pictures Harry had of her and James. What I didn't get was how come she was here and alive.

'Mrs. Potter is that really you?' I asked when I was able to find my voice. I wasn't really expecting her to be Lily but for some reason when she nodded I wasn't really shocked. 'My name is Hermione I was a friend of Harry's.'

'H-Harry is he safe? All I know was Riddle was going to attack the school he was at.' Lily asked dropping the vase she was getting ready to throw.

'He is safe however it was my adopted parents that were killed. No one else.' I simply stated I refused to cry at any rate. Tean needed me to be strong and that is what I was going to do. 'Come we must get out of here then I want to know everything until today.'

Calmly I pulled Tean up and grabbed Lily's hand before checking the door to make sure no one was in the halls. Thankfully no one was. I guess that this must some what be my lucky day.

Lily led us out of the manor well at least to the door for some reason she wouldn't walk out of it. Honestly she looked at it in fear.

'Lily what is wrong?' I asked as soon as I saw her white face.

'I can't go they are told to make sure I don't leave no matter what.' Okay that was expected. 'I can wonder the manor but not the grounds. All of the death eaters know to keep an eye out for me. They all know what I look like.'

Okay think Hermione think you're not the top witch in your class for nothing. That's it! Oh yeah Hermione your good. 'I have an idea. Lily you said that they know what you look like so why not use a glamour charm. Then you won't look like you and we can get you out.'

Lily just nodded before I grabbed out my wand and muttered a long incantation. When I was done Lily didn't look like herself but like Marz instead.

'Whoa if I didn't watch that I would that that you were Marz.' Tean stared at what now looked like my sister. I could see that he was in shock not at the fact that I just used magic but the fact that a woman that was old enough to be my mother was now I copy of my twin.

I grabbed Lily's hand as well as Tean's. Once we were out of the manor I cast another spell that would transport us to my room at Hamilton High. Again thankfully no one was there. Soon as we landed I removed the charm from Lily.

'Come Lily in to the common room. Tean go get Harry and Ron then bring them here that way Lily only has to tell her story once.'

I led Lily to one of the couches that made up the fire common room. Lily and I sat on one of the oldest couches. I had to tell her where we were at and I told her a little bit about my past with her son. I had just gotten to the troll in our first year when Tean came back with the boys.

Harry and Ron were looking at me like they thought I was going to forgive them but I wasn't ready. I let my eyes travel over to Lily who had gone as white as nearly headless nick. I could almost hear her say that he looks so much like James.

Harry being wise, for once, followed my gaze. When he realized who Lily was he went as white as her. If it weren't for that fact that at the moment I hate Harry and Lily is meant to be dead I would have laughed myself silly.

'My gods.' Lily muttered under her breath before running to embrace her son. I noticed that at first Harry didn't know what to do. After the initial shock wore off Harry returned his mother's hug. When they finally let go I saw that they both had tears in their eyes. It would be shocking if they didn't.

Lily led Harry to the couch and retook her seat. Harry took the seat closest to his mother. He was so close to her that it was a wonder that he wasn't sitting on her.

Ron and Tean took the seats on the couch facing us. Once everyone was settled or as much as we could be because Lily was scared out of her mind. I could feel her fear but I couldn't blame her.

'The night Voldermort raided our home he came for two reasons. One to kill you and the other reason was to make me his queen. Honestly I didn't want either and I told him that. You and your father were my world.

'Anyway he made a clone of me and killed it in my place. Just before he killed it he sent me to his hiding place. All that was left behind was my wand and you.

'That's why I threw the vase at you instead of cursing you I couldn't I didn't have a wand. And I thought that it was him coming once again.

'We all know about next he turned on you, Harry, but couldn't kill you. He failed because your father, myself, and the clone were and are willing to die for you.' Lily said while starting to cry harder.

By the time lily was done with her story we all had tears in our eyes. Even Tean did who knew no one other then myself. I felt bad for lily because she was a prisoner of a man who was out to kill her son.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Tean decided to break it. 'While we are confessing thing I have a confession to make. I'm not a muggle I'm a squib. The whole school is for squibs and muggles that have a witch or wizard in the family.'

Wow now that was a shocked. How was it that I never knew or realized this? All I had to do was put two and two together. I guess that there are things even the greatest witch of the age doesn't know.

'Okay my turn. Mione I'm sorry I stole your sketch book and bunt it.' Ron said with Harry nodding through his tears. I looked over to see that Harry grabbed his mother's hand. They held each others hands like if they let go the other would vanish.

'Mione I'm sorry we went through your things. We were worried.' Lily looked at Harry in shock. That's when I remembered I never showed then the picture.

'If you think that I'm going to say sorry I drew the picture then your wrong. I have nothing to be sorry for!' With that I stormed off and into Day's room. Only to find Marz and him asleep and from the looks of if they just fell asleep.

I didn't want to wake them so I ran into Marz's room, which still had my nameplate over the door. Thanks to not wanting anyone to know we changed rooms we kept some of out own clothing in out old rooms.

I walked over to the bottom left draw of Marz's dresser. When I opened it I saw what looked like to be doll clothing. They were in fact miniature versions of all my clothing. I picked a black bra and matching thong before deciding to wear black pinstripe pants with a matching shirt.

The pants and shirt were cut and torn so badly that it was a miracle that they were still in one piece and could be worn. What else was a miracle was that they were still decent enough for mom to let me wear them.

Just thinking of mom was enough to get me to start crying again. I wanted my mom just to yell at me to buy new pants with dad laughing in the background telling her to let me be they're okay for around the house. Never again though.

If I never hated my uncle I did now. Why did he have to kill them? All they ever did was take care of Marz and I. He took away the only parents I ever knew!

I quickly changed into my outfit before rubbing my ring that my uncle gave me. I hated him but I had to know why he had them killed.

When I felt a pulling at my navel I didn't know if I wanted to scream or be glad. I almost feared that the ring wouldn't work. What a laugh Voldermort the worlds most feared and powerful wizard having something that didn't work.

I was so happy when my feet touched solid ground. That happiness was short lived when I saw my uncle's face. My uncle was in the middle of a meeting with his Death Eaters and he looked pissed off to put it nicely.

'Wait in the hall Hermione I'll deal with you when I'm done!' My uncle roared at me reminding me he was also the most feared wizard. I walked with my head held high almost like I walked out of the room out of my own free will.

I sat in the hall reading a book I had grabbed as I left the house. I don't know why I grabbed it but now I was glad that I did. I only read a few chapters when the doors opened and many Death Eaters walked out. Few dared to give me dirty looks only to be glared at by me in return.

I calmly closed my book but not with out memorizing the page number first. Then just as calmly walked in to face my uncle whom still looked pissed off. I wonder what had him so mad?

'What are you doing here Hermione?' My uncle snapped at me as I walked into the room.

'Why did you have them killed?' I shouted in return.

'Is that why you're here?' When I nodded her went on. 'They were no longer needed. From now on you and your sister are to stay here and have no connections to the muggle world. YOU WILL NOT ARGUE WITH ME!'

I felt like crying once more because he was asking me to give up everything I've ever known other then Marz. I had forgotten about Marz's odd fear of magic until he told me that we were to give up the muggle life.

'What of Marz she fears our kind?' I would give everything up if there were some way to protect Marz from this fear of hers.

'She to will leave the muggle world behind.' I noticed that his eyes were starting to turn red from what Harry has told me that was never a good thing. He said it was something about him getting angry or deadly.

'Upon our adopted father's death everything was left to Marz. This would mean that she would always be in the public eye wouldn't it be stupid for her to just give all that up without a reason.

'I have an idea. What if we kept her there that way she wouldn't have to give up what she knows to enter something she fears and also she could inform you of what is new in muggle protection. There is an old saying "keep your friends close but your enemies closer"' It was the best that I could think of on such notice but I hope it was enough.

I watched my uncle's face closely but his mood didn't change at all. 'That may just work.' He said suddenly and more to himself. Not bad for thinking that up on the spot if I do say so myself.

'My lord she is missing!' Draco shouted as he suddenly appeared in the room. Wouldn't he get a kick out of finding me here?

'Who is missing young Malfoy?' My uncle asked without really looking at him but past him.

'Hermione my lord.' Was it just me or did Draco nearly stutter? Wow that was a first I think.

'Why weren't you keeping an eye on her like you were told to do?' My uncle shouted in anger.

'You had him watch me? I've lived seventeen years without him watching my every move I don't need him now or ever!' I yelled at both of them before whispering 'Your just like Harry and Ron.' And disapperating.

I arrived in my room, which was really Marz's. Of course no one knew that unless they went in and knew the difference between Marz's stuff and mine. The only ones that would know that would be those that studied here for some time and my _friends _Harry and Ron if they knew me for real or at all.

I walked out of my/Marz's room to see Harry, Ron, and Lily sitting on the couches talking that's when I remembered why I went to see my uncle. I wanted to know why he didn't kill Lily but kept her. Oh well to be asked another day when I don't want to kill everything in site.

I walked out of the house ignoring everyone that kept calling me back I didn't want to talk to any of them. I didn't walk anywhere important just around. I also didn't think about anything.

**Draco's P.O.V. **

Shit was the only word I could think of that fit my situation at then moment. Hermione had just run off screaming that I was just like Harry and Ron. Not only that her _overprotective_ uncle looks ready to kill me.

I didn't even have time to apologize before I was hit with a Crucio curse. It felt like a thousand knifes were cutting me up from the inside. There were no marks on the outside of me though. I wouldn't scream no matter how badly I wanted to.

After about five minutes the dark lord released me from the curse. Never was I more thankful for magic if it could take away that pain. Of course I ignored the fact that it was magic that made the pain in the first place.

When the Dark Lord was done he yelled at me for fifteen minutes for blowing my cover and loosing site of her. But it was his fault in a way he told me if I couldn't find Hermione tell him and that is what I did.

I was finally allowed to go back to the school after being yelled at. I went back to my room for a few minutes before heading off to find Hermione there were some things that I had to tell her.

I didn't want to hurt her. Something about her just made me want to protect her no matter what. Did that mean that I'm going soft? I fuckin' hope not.

**AN: **Sorry its so short compared to my other chapters but I had a writers block that and I would love some reviews there isn't many of them! Cries it might take sometime for the next chapter but I'm moving in a few weeks as well as finishing school. But I want to thank those few that review! I's loves you!


End file.
